Senpai, notice me please!
by bikinakun
Summary: Seonho diam-diam ingin sekali menarik perhatian si murid pindahan terkenal dari Taiwan. Tapi kenyataannya, Seonho tidak populer seperti teman baiknya, Samuel dan Justin. Dia cuma seorang tipikal kutubuku kuper berkacamata tebal yang tidak modis. Apakah mungkin kakak kelasnya akan menoleh padanya? P101 fic, Guanlin x Seonho. Hyunbin and other 2000/2001/2002 liners as supporting cast
1. Chapter 1

Bukannya lanjutin translatean fic sungle, malah nulis fanfic yang gaada hubungannya sama sekali sama nct dream... ya, saya sudah kena virus produce 101 juga T T soalnya seonho itu terlalu imut, gakuat. Mohon dimaklumi dan dinikmati saja ya ini fic kesamber petir, saya pun gak ta kenapa tiba" bisa kesengsem berat sama pair ini.. (saya sadar 2002 liner masih pada di smp tapi demi kemudahan alur cerita anggep aja mereka semua anak sma ya ^^)

Pairing: Guanlin x Seonho

Cast: 2000, 2001 & 2002 liner kontestan produce 101 season 2 (yang belom muncul akan muncul di chapter" selanjutnya)

.

.

.

Seonho itu seorang anak yang biasa saja. Setidaknya, begitulah tanggapan dirinya sendiri. Penampilannya layak remaja lelaki normal sepantarannya, tidak ada satu hal pun yang bisa dikatakan spesial. Cenderung ke kutu-buku malahan, dengan kacamata kuno tebal dan rambut klimis disisir rapi kesamping. Nggak modis sama sekali. Tingginya memang diatas rata-rata, tetapi itupun jadi terlihat biasa saja mengingat ia selalu bermain bersama Justin dan Samuel yang juga bongsor seperti pohon kelapa. Ya, kedua temannya yang mempunyai nama berunsur kebarat-baratan itu membuat Seonho semakin tidak menonjol dimata orang lain. Yang satu blasteran orang Mexico America, dan yang satunya lagi anak orang kaya dari Cina. Terlebih lagi, mereka berdua mempunyai paras indah nan tampan yang sukses meraih perhatian para gadis dimanapun mereka berada. Jikalau Samuel diibaratkan secangkir hangat coklat manis dan Justin adalah sebotol susu murni yang segar, Seonho hanyalah segelas air putih yang tidak berasa, tidak panas ataupun dingin. Tetapi Seonho sama sekali tidak masalah dengan hal itu.

Seperti penampilannya, ia adalah seorang anak yang berfikiran simple. Mudah puas dan bahagia. Beri dia makan lima kali sehari, dan Seonho tidak akan meminta apapun hal lain. Well… mungkin beberapa bungkus coklat, permen, atau cemilan extra lainnya. Intinya, kesejahteraan seorang Seonho itu dapat dipastikan dengan mengisi perutnya.

Banyak yang diam-diam bertanya kenapa Samuel dan Justin yang notabene murid-murid kelas satu terpopuler berteman baik dengan Seonho yang sekilas terkesan "cupu". Diam-diam karena, kalau ngomong gitu didepan mereka, pasti bakal diberingasin. Tanya aja tuh sama semua anak (read: preman kalengan dan cewek-cewek kepo nyebelin) yang pernah dibuat nangis sama duo bernama bule itu karena berani ngejek Seonho. Menurut mereka berdua, Seonho itu makhluk langka yang harus dilindungi dan dilestarikan. Kenapa?

Kalau dipaksa mencari kelebihannya sendiri, Seonho yang rendah hati dan rendah diri akan dengan malu-malu mengatakan bahwa nilai pelajaran sekolahnya cukup bagus. Entah dengan standar apa ia menamakan rata-rata total 92/100 "cukup" bagus. Faktanya, Seonho tidak pernah turun dari peringkat tiga besar seangkatannya. Jikalau ada lomba yang membutuhkan kapasitas otak lebih, bisa dipastikan pihak sekolah akan mewakilkannya.

Selain pintar, Seonho juga sangat mahir bermain piano. Dia satu-satunya murid kelas satu yang terpilih menjadi anggota reguler klub band di sekolah mereka. Bukannya bangga, dia malah hampir memberikan balik posisi pianis kepada seniornya. Nggak enak, katanya, kasihan masa digantiin anak baru, Seonho sendiri masih ada kesempatan dua tahun lagi kok buat jadi anggota regular. Dia memang sering bikin teman-temannya geleng-geleng kepala saking terlalu baik dan polos. Jaman sekarang, anak kota umur 15 tahun yang masih selugu itu ya cuma Seonho. Ngerti kan, kenapa Justin dan Samuel sebegitu protectivenya? Mereka selalu was-was anak itu bakal dimanfaatin orang lain.

Seonho sendiri tidak pernah terlalu perduli tentang perkataan buruk orang lain. Banyak yang suka memancing, menghasutnya agar cemburu akan popularitas kedua teman terbaiknya. Jujur saja, itu sama sekali tidak mempan. Ia justru sering kasihan pada Samuel dan Justin dan tidak henti-hentinya dikerubungi dan diperebutkan fans. Melihatnya saja dia merasa lelah. Untuk Seonho, selama perutnya kenyang dan selama bisa bercanda dengan teman-temannya, dia tidak butuh popularitas.

Tapi anehnya, belakangan ini, ada sesuatu yang mulai merubah jalan pikiran yang sudah dimilikinya selama limabelas tahun tersebut. Seseorang, lebih tepatnya. Lebih rincinya lagi, murid pindahan kelas dua dari Taiwan yang bernama Lai Guanlin.

Kakak kelas itu baru satu bulan pindah ke sekolah mereka, tetapi ketenarannya sudah menyaingi Bae Jinyoung dari kelas tiga, Lee Euiwoong dari kelas dua, dan kedua temannya sendiri. Apa yang dulunya dijuluki 'empat pangeran' SMA Paju sekarang berubah menjadi 'lima pangeran' dengan begitu cepatnya. Lalu, apa hubungan semua itu dengan Seonho yang dulunya cuek bebek soal popularitas?

Ini adalah rahasia yang disimpannya seorang diri. Tidak diketahui bahkan oleh kedua teman terdekatnya. Mau bagaimana lagi, Seonho sendiri amat malu dan tidak menyangka bahwa sama seperti sekian banyaknya murid-murid wanita di sekolah mereka, dia juga mempunyai __crush__ kepada lelaki pindahan dari Taiwan itu. Aaah, mengujarkannya dalam hati saja sudah cukup membuat wajahnya merah padam! Bagi seorang Seonho yang pengalaman cintanya terbatas menyukai guru TK baik hati yang selalu memberinya jajanan, rasa deg-degan ini sungguh hal yang baru. Tidak familiar. Dia pun bingung kenapa jantungnya bisa berdebar-debar setiap kali memikirkan Guanlin, padahal waktu pertama kali bertemu, tahu wajahnya saja tidak. Lho. Tunggu. Kok bisa?

.

Mari kita putar balik waktu ke suatu hari sebulan yang lalu. Sore itu hujan turun menghantam bumi dengan teramat deras, seperti mempersiapkan situasi untuk sebuah pertemuan yang bagaikan adegan drama TV tontonan favorit ibunya. Seonho sedang bermain-main dengan kubangan air di tepi jalan sambil berjalan pulang ketika ia melihat seorang pengemis yang duduk di sebelah trotoar menggigil kehujanan. Dia langsung menghampirinya.

"Pak, kok belum pulang? Nanti sakit lho kalo nggak cepat berteduh." Raut wajah khawatir mengambil alih ekspresi Seonho. Dia memang sudah mengenal pengemis yang berlangganan nongkrong didekat sekolahnya semenjak masuk SMA. Setiap berpapasan, Seonho tidak pernah lupa menyapa dan memberikan sisa uang sakunya jikalau masih ada.

"Ah, si adek rupanya." Pak pengemis mengangguk ke arah Seonho sambil tersenyum miris. "Mau pulang kemana dek, bapak nggak punya rumah. Tadinya bapak nunggu hujan berhenti di halte bus situ, tapi diusir sama orang-orang. Jadinya balik kesini."

Seonho merengut sedih. Hatinya iba melihat bapak itu kedinginan dihempa hujan. Sambil mendengus penuh tekat, ia menyimpan kacamatanya ke dalam tas. "Nih pak, buat bapak." Dia menjulurkan payungnya kepada pak pengemis. Seketika, sekujur tubuhnya diselimuti kebasahan.

"Ehh, jangan dek! Nanti adek pakai apa? Gak usah dek!"

Tanpa mempedulikan penolakan, Seonho menggelengkan kepala dan melepas genggaman pada payungnya. "Nggak papa kok pak! Aku tinggal lari ke sekolah lagi, mumpung belum jauh. Nih, ambil pak! Maaf ya hari ini gak bisa kasih uang, soalnya udah aku pake buat makan semua hehehe." Agar tidak ditolak lagi, ia langsung berlari menjauh sambil melambaikan tangan. "Jangan sakit ya pak! Sampai ketemu besok!"

Ia melangkah dengan senyuman lebar mendengar ucapan terimakasih pak pengemis. Memang keputusan yang tepat, meskipun badannya lumayan sakit terkena derasnya hujan dan penglihatannya yang teramat buruk tanpa kacamata menjadi semakin pudar karena cipratan air. Untungnya dia sudah hafal jalan ke sekolah, jadi dengan setengah buta pun pasti masih bisa sampai ke tujuan.

Saking fokusnya mengusap balik poni lepek yang menusuk-nusuk mata, ia sama sekali tidak mendengar langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat. Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan menarik pundaknya dan mendekatkan tubuhnya ke bawah naungan payung hitam. Seonho melompat kaget.

"Maaf, payungku kecil jadi kita harus berdempetan," jelas orang asing yang sedang merangkulnya dengan erat. Suaranya amat berat, dan dadanya bidang dan kokoh. Seonho dapat merasakannya melalui punggungnya yang menempel lekat ke tubuh orang itu. Entah mengapa, jantungnya mulai berdetak kencang.

"Tidak apa-apa! Terima kasih banyak, sungguh, sudah mau menolongku!" Seonho merasa sedikit tidak sopan berterimakasih tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya, tapi akan terlihat konyol kalau ia langsung membalik badan dan membungkuk di tengah hujan, jadi ia hanya mengangguk pelan.

Sepanjang jalan kesekolah, yang sebenarnya hanya memakan waktu lima menit tetapi terasa jauh lebih lama, Seonho berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya yang semakin meliar. Selain oleh keluarga dan teman terdekatnya, baru pertama kali ada orang yang memperlakukannya sebaik ini. Bahkan sampai setengah memeluknya demi berbagi payung. Rasanya amat sangat hangat. Ia harus berusaha menyembunyikan rasa kehilangannya ketika mereka telah masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah.

"Terima kasih banyak!" Seonho membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam. Dengan jarak kira-kira satu meter diantara mereka, ia masih tidak bisa melihat wajah orang asing itu dengan jelas. Yang ia sadari hanyalah orang itu juga mengenakan seragam yang sama dengannya, dan bagian depan bajunya basah. Ya ampun! Bisa-bisanya dia lupa!

"Wah, yah, aduh, maafkan aku!" Lagi-lagi Seonho membungkuk, kali ini penuh dengan rasa salah. "Karena aku, bajumu juga jadi ikut basah! Maaf!"

Orang itu tertawa kecil. "Cuma sedikit kok, nggak papa."

Seonho menggigit bibirnya, masih merasa tidak enak. Ia teringat sesuatu dan menepuk tangannya. Cepat-cepat ia rogoh tasnya untuk mengambil sebuah handuk kecil. "Ini, mohon dipakai!"

Hening sejenak. Orang itu masih belum menerima handuk yang Seonho ulurkan. "Ah, jangan khawatir, ini masih bersih kok! Baru kucuci kemarin, belum dipakai hari ini."

"Bukan itu," timpal sang orang asing sambil tertawa lagi, "kamu kan yang lebih butuh."

"Aku tadi ada pelajaran olah raga, jadi punya baju salin. Ini untuk kakak saja." Seonho bersikeras. Padahal, karena tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, ia tidak tahu apakah orang itu kakak kelasnya atau bukan. Tapi sebagai anak kelas satu, ia lebih baik mengambil kemungkinan yang lebih besar.

"Beneran?"

Ia menjawab pertanyaannya dengan mengangguk antusias.

"Oke kalau begitu." Akhirnya, diambil juga handuknya. Puas, Seonho mengangkat kepalanya dan berniat untuk pamit saat orang itu berjalan mendekatinya. Dengan lembutnya, ia mengusap kening Seonho dengan handuk pemberiannya.

Selama detik itu, dunia seakan berhenti berputar. Seonho menahan napas, tidak berani menggerakkan bagian tubuh apapun selagi orang itu perlahan mengeringkan wajahnya. Beberapa kali jemarinya tidak sengaja mengelus kulit wajah Seonho, dan Seonho tidak bisa menahan getaran halus yang melanda tubuhnya setiap kali itu terjadi. Debaran di dadanya amat kencang. Ia takut orang itu bisa mendengarnya dari jarak sedekat ini. __Ya Tuhan, apa yang sedang terjadi kepadaku?__

"Nah. Paling tidak mukamu tidak basah kuyup lagi." Suara baritone itu membuyarkan ketegangannya. Seonho mengedipkan matanya, tak sadar bila ia sudah menutupnya selama ini. Ia memandang kedepan tanpa pikir panjang, dan seketika hampir ambruk ke lantai karena lututnya lemas. Ya ampun, orang ini tampan sekali. Seonho sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa penolongnya ternyata orang setampan ini. Tiba-tiba, ia merasa malu akan wajahnya sendiri.

"Uh, em, iya. Eh, maksudku, makasih banyak… DADAH KAK MAKASIH YA!" Tanpa menunggu aba-aba, Seonho lari sekencang-kencangnya. Kemana, ia pun tidak tahu. Yang penting jauh dari orang itu, karena debaran jantungnya sudah sangat tidak sehat. Bisa-bisa meledak dan membunuhnya seketika.

.

Dan seperti itulah hidup Seonho yang aman tentram damai dari kata romansa selama limabelas tahun lamanya diombang-ambing oleh kedatangan seorang pangeran berkuda putih. Pangeran berpayung hitam, lebih tepatnya. Entah mengapa malah terdengar seperti __grim reaper__. Grim reaper yang mencuri hati. Aaaahhh udahan ah gakuat Seonho, bisa jebol bantal gulingnya di tinju-tinju gajelas.

Malam itu, Seonho yang biasanya pelor alias nempel molor sibuk bolak-balik resah di ranjangnya. Penasaran siapa identitas orang itu. Mana tahu keesokan harinya ia akan langsung tahu. Bagaimana bisa tidak, dengan kehebohan para murid perempuan yang berkoar-koar tentang kedatangan pangeran kelima dari Taiwan. Seonho ingin menangis rasanya. Entah dewa cinta mana yang mengutuknya untuk jatuh suka kepada seseorang yang __way out of his league.__

Sebab itulah Seonho merahasiakan __crush__ nya dari semua orang, karena ia yakin Guanlin tidak mungkin melirik balik kearahnya. Seonho sangat sadar diri. Ia selalu menghibur dirinya dengan meyakini bahwa melihat dan mengagumi Guanlin dari kejauhan itu sudah cukup. Tetapi namanya juga suka, kadang-kadang ia pun terbawa imajinasi. Mungkin jikalau Seonho berpenampilan menarik dan populer seperti Samuel dan Justin, ia akan punya kesempatan menarik perhatian Guanlin. Setiap kali mencoba membayangkannya, Seonho selalu tertawa sendiri. Tidak bisa terbayangkan, saking mustahilnya.

"Liat tuh. Dia cekekekan sendiri lagi." Samuel menyikut lengan Justin yang duduk disebelahnya.

Seonho langsung memutar kepalanya menjauhi jendela, melepaskan pandangan dari sosok tubuh Guanlin yang sedang disoraki oleh penggemarnya.

"Belakangan dia emang sering cengengesan gak jelas gitu, gak tau mikirin apa, sampe gak bereaksi waktu bel istirahat bunyi. Padahal biasanya yang paling semangat," balas Justin sambil asyik mengetik di handphonenya.

Seonho menggaruk tengkuknya, malu tertangkap basah melamun oleh teman-temannya. "Masa sih? Aku nggak sadar hehehe."

Mereka berdua hanya bisa menghela napas sambil menahan senyum, terbawa hawa riang Seonho. Sebenarnya ada sedikit kecurigaan Seonho sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu, tapi mereka tidak akan memaksa untuk tahu kalau Seonho belum merasa nyaman berbagi. Toh anaknya masih terlihat baik-baik saja.

Samuel berdiri dan mengajak mereka keluar kelas. "Yaudah yok ke kantin. Kalo perutmu itu nggak diisi pasti bentar lagi bunyi kayak halilintar."

Seonho tertawa lepas mendengar ucapan itu. Ia pun bergegas menyusul temannya melangkah pergi. Andai saja dia menoleh sekali lagi ke arah jendela, dia akan mendapati penampakan yang pastinya membuatnya terkejut.

Di pinggir lapangan sepak bola, setelah jam pelajaran olahraga telah usai, seorang Lai Guanlin bisa terlihat mengusap keringatnya dengan handuk kecil berwarna kuning. Sangat ganjil, mengingat barang-barang lain miliknya yang berkecenderungan berwarna hitam, abu-abu atau putih. Jika dilihat terlebih dekat lagi, tersebar di permukaan handuk itu adalah motif anak ayam yang sedang menetas dari telur. Dan jikalau penglihatan anda amatlah tajam, di salah satu sudutnya tertulis tiga huruf alphabet inisial nama seseorang. Y.S.H.

"Woy. Tumben senyum-senyum sendiri." Dongbin menepuk punggung teman sekelasnya.

"Emang nggak boleh?" tanya Guanlin sembari melipat balik handuknya dengan rapi.

"Enggak sih, aneh aja liatnya. Gak cocok sama image __cool prince__ yang bikin lu digila-gilain cewek. Sama kayak sapu tangannya juga, terlalu imut buat lu," ejek Dongbin, mencoba mengambil handuk di tangan Guanlin.

Belum sempat tersentuh, Guanlin sudah dengan sigap memasukannya kedalam kantong celana. "Ini handuk, bukan sapu tangan," koreksinya, mengacuhkan tuduhan pelit dari Dongbin.

"…Tapi memang anak ayamnya imut," tambah Guanlin beberapa detik kemudian. Hanya dirinya seorang yang tahu, bahwa yang ia maksud bukanlah motif gendut anak ayam yang terpapar di handuknya, melainkan sosok misterius pemilik asli benda itu.

Ah, entah kapan bisa bertemu lagi dengannya.

TBC

.

.

.

Next chapter ganti povnya Guanlin ^^ dimohon review, saran dan kritiknya ya teman teman hehehehe


	2. Chapter 2

Yoooo terimakasih banyak ya semuanya yang udah review, fav dan follow! Gak nyangka fic gajelas penuh typo dan mistake sambutannya akan sehangat ini, terharu daku huhuhu... Seneng tau banyak orang yang juga lagi kesambit sama ship ini. Bahaya emang mereka berdua! Semua ini karena produce 101 bikin fans pada belok haluan *padahal yang gak setia dirinya sendiri*

.

.

.

Sebenarnya, saat Guanlin tahu dia harus pindah ke Korea karena dinas pekerjaan ayahnya, ia merasa sangat sedih. Bagaimana tidak? Dia terpaksa meninggalkan teman-temannya, rumahnya, saudara-saudaranya dan negaranya sendiri. Enambelas tahun lamanya ia tinggal di Taiwan, dan tiba-tiba ia harus pergi ke tempat lain. Sebulan pertama adalah saat yang paling berat dilaluinya, karena ia begitu rindu akan berbagai macam hal yang ditinggalkan. Terlebih lagi, karena kendala bahasa yang belum lancar, orangtuanya memilih untuk melakukan __home schooling__ terlebih dahulu selama enam bulan. Belum pernah dia merasa begitu kesepian seuumur hidup.

Tidak heran jika waktu mendapat kabar bahwa ia akan mulai masuk ke SMA didekat apartemennya, Guanlin meloncat kesenangan. Akhirnya, dia bisa berinteraksi dengan manusia selain orangtua dan guru lesnya. Wajahnya sumringah saat pertama kali mencoba seragam baru yang dibelikan ibunya. Ia terlihat sangat keren, ganteng, cool, perfect dan sebagai macam adjektif-adjektif indah lain yang diucapkannya sambil memuji-muji pantulan dirinya sendiri di kaca. Memang Guanlin itu anaknya sedikit (baca: amat sangat) narsis. Dari kecil sudah seperti itu, kalau menurut teman-temannya. Wajar sih, siapa yang bisa tidak percaya diri kalau dikaruniahi wajah seperti miliknya.

Tapi entah mengapa, atau justru karena saking narsisnya, dia belum pernah mempunyai pacar. Tak sedikit jumlah penolakan yang ia sudah lakukan semenjak jaman SD. Memang banyak anak perempuan yang cantik dan manis di sekitarnya, hanya saja Guanlin belum pernah merasa tertarik kepada satu orang pun. Sebuah pengalaman buruk di masa kecil membuatnya merasa mereka hanya bersikap manis padanya karena penampilannya.

Kejadiannya pada waktu dia masih kelas 5 SD. Murid perempuan tercantik dan terpopuler di kelasnya, sebut saja beauty, selalu berperilaku ramah dan riang didepan Guanlin. Teman-temannya suka menjodohkan mereka berdua. Pasangan serasi, kata mereka. Cantik dan tampan. Guanlin yang dulunya masih polos pun sebenarnya setuju dengan pendapat mereka. Anak kecil, jikalau dibaiki terus-menerus ya pasti akan luluh.

Hari Valentine pun tiba. Diam-diam, Guanlin sudah mempersiapkan surat tanda cintanya untuk diberikan kepada beauty, lengkap dengan setangkai mawar merah. Niatnya diberikan secara langsung, karena ia pejantan tangguh. Tapi apa daya nyali berkata lain. Saking gugupnya, Guanlin minta pertolongan salah seorang teman untuk mewakili dirinya "menembak" beauty sementara ia bersembunyi dibalik pintu. Kalau jawabannya iya, dia akan melangkah menunjukkan diri dengan tampannya. Kalau jawabannya tidak, ya pura-pura tidak lihat. Pokoknya rencananya sudah sempurna, begitu pikirnya.

Sangat tidak disangka, apa yang terjadi malah membuatnya sedikit trauma akan perempuan. Belum selesai mendengarkan penjelasan, beauty langsung main tebak bahwa temannyalah yang ingin menyatakan suka kepadanya. Dengan kasarnya, surat yang susah payah Guanlin tulis direbut oleh beauty, diremas asal, dan dibuang tanpa dibaca. Seakan belum cukup, beauty lanjut mencemooh penampilan sang teman yang dianggapnya "jelek" dan "gendut". Guanlin sangat shock menyaksikan sifatnya berubah 180 derajat. Tidak tersisa sedikitpun sosok manis beauty yang biasa ia tampilkan. Yang ada hanyalah beast bermulut tajam berhati dingin yang menilai orang sekedar dari fisiknya.

Amarah Guanlin meluap melihat tetesan air mata temannya yang tidak bersalah. Dengan kasar ia lontarkan kembali kata-kata kejam yang dihujatkan beauty kepada temannya. Hasilnya cukup mudah diprediksi. Beauty menangis kejar seaakan tidak sadar ia baru saja melakukan hal yang sama persis ke temannya. Sejak saat itu, Guanlin merasa susah mempercayai orang lain. Terutama kaum perempuan yang tertarik pada penampilannya. Ia selalu menyimpan kecurigaan tentang sifat asli mereka, takut jika pengalamanya terulang kembali. Apalah gunanya dipuja-puja jikalau penuh dengan kepalsuan?

 _ _Jadi orang ganteng memang susah__. Itu adalah motto Guanlin yang selalu sukses membuatnya dijitaki oleh para teman lelakinya. Meskipun ia selalu mengatakannya sambil bercanda, ada keseriusan dibalik gurauan tersebut.

.

Cukup sudah berkutat di masa lalu, pikir Guanlin, mencoba meredam nostalgia yang muncul setelah diajak berkeliling sekolah oleh calon wali kelasnya. Saking hanyutnya ia terbawa kenangan, sampai-sampai melupakan dompet yang tertinggal di toilet sekolah. Hanya setelah tiba di rumah dan merogoh-rogoh kantong yang kosong baru ia sadar akan hilangnya duplikat kunci miliknya. Dengan langkah yang berat ia berjalan keluar dari gedung apartemen dan membuka kembali payungnya.

Cuaca hari itu amat dingin. Sungguh menyebalkan. Ia terbuyarkan dari omelan yang ditujukan pada diri sendiri ketika mendengar suara percakapan disebrang trotoar. Seorang remaja lelaki, memakai seragam sekolahnya, sedang menghampiri pengemis di jalan. Karena masih agak jauh, Guanlin tidak dapat menangkap jelas pembicaraan mereka. Penasaran, ia langsung berlari kecil ketika lampu trotoar berubah warna menjadi hijau, tetapi sepertinya ia agak terlambat.

"Jangan sakit ya pak! Sampai ketemu besok!" teriak remaja itu sambil berlari menjauh, meninggalkan payungnya. Suaranya riang, seakan-akan sama sekali tidak keberatan harus dingin-dingin kehujanan demi menolong pengemis di tepi jalan. Tanpa aba-aba, hati Guanli berdenyut kencang. Seandainya tidak menyaksikannya dengan mata kepala sendiri, ia tidak akan mempercayai kejadian yang baru saja berlangsung. Ia mengira orang yang kebaikannya setulus itu hanya ada di cerita fiksi.

Tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan mengenal makhluk langka itu, Guanlin bergegas menyusulnya. Tanpa bertele-tele ia merangkulnya dan mengarahkan payungnya keatas kepala mereka berdua. Agar punggungnya tidak terkena hujan, ia merapatkan tubuhnya ke remaja itu. Sama saja basah jadinya, tetapi anehnya Guanlin tidak merasa keberatan. Nyaman, malahan.

"Maaf, payungku kecil jadi kita harus berdempetan," tuturnya singkat.

"Tidak apa-apa! Terima kasih banyak, sungguh, sudah mau menolongku!" balas remaja itu dengan antusias. Guanlin tanpa sadar tersenyum. __Enerjik sekali anak ini.__

Sesampainya di sekolah, Guanlin dikejutkan oleh si remaja yang langsung berputar badan dan membungkuk ke arahnya. Saking dalamnya, badannya terlihat seperti dilipat dua. "Terima kasih banyak!"

Sangat sopan. Guanlin jadi semakin penasaran. Sayangnya, sebelum wajahnya terangkat penuh, dia tiba-tiba membungkuk lagi. "Wah, yah, aduh, maafkan aku! Karena aku, bajumu juga jadi ikut basah! Maaf!"

Kali ini Guanlin tidak dapat menahan tawanya. "Cuma sedikit kok, nggak papa," bantahnya, mencoba meredakan kepanikan remaja itu. Tetapi dia tetap menunduk. Guanlin bingung bagaimana cara meyakinkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Untungnya dia bangkit sendiri beberapa saat kemudian.

Dengan semangat, remaja itu mengeluarkan sehelai handuk berwarna kuning terang dari tasnya. "Ini, mohon dipakai!"

Guanlin yang tadinya menunggu kesempatan bicara sekarang diam seribu bahasa, terbungkam oleh pemandangan yang ada didepan matanya. Helaian rambut basah membingkai apik raut muka polos remaja itu. Kedua bola matanya berbinar terang, penuh dengan kehangatan. Senyuman manis yang menghiasi wajahnya amatlah menghanyutkan. __Beautiful__ , adalah satu-satunya kata yang muncul dikepala Guanlin pada saat itu. Bagaimana bisa Tuhan menciptakan makhluk seindah ini?

Detik demi detik berlalu, dan Guanlin masih saja terpukau. Senyuman remaja itu mulai memudar. "Ah, jangan khawatir, ini masih bersih kok! Baru kucuci kemarin, belum dipakai hari ini."

Sungguh sebuah kesalahpahaman yang lugu. Seandainya dia tahu apa yang sebenarnya Guanlin pikirkan. "Bukan itu," ucap Guanlin ditengah cekekehan ketika otaknya sudah berfungsi lagi, "kamu kan yang lebih butuh."

Remaja itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tadi ada pelajaran olah raga, jadi punya baju salin. Ini untuk kakak saja."

Semakin lama mereka bertukar kata, semakin kagum Guanlin dibuatnya. Apakah benar ada manusia se-selfless ini? "Beneran?" Pertanyaannya dibalas anggukan ceria. Sebuah ide gila pun menerobos masuk ke kepala Guanlin.

"Oke kalau begitu." Ia mengambil handuk dari tangan remaja itu dan melangkah maju, menggunakannya untuk mengelap wajah manis itu dengan hati-hati. Guanlin tidak tahu apa yang sudah merasukinya sampai nekat melakukan hal seintim ini dengan orang yang baru saja dia temui. Yang ia tahu kulit makhluk ini sangatlah halus, dan jikalau kali pertama adalah murni ketidaksengajaan, kali kedua, ketiga dan keempat jemarinya bersentuhan dengan kelembutan wajah itu disebabkan oleh apapun itu yang sedang merasukinya. Bukan salah Guanlin kan, kalau tangannya bergerak sendiri?

Yep, cukup sampai disitu saja ngelesnya. Meskipun amat sangat imut baginya, Guanlin juga lama-lama tidak tega melihat remaja itu gemetaran tiap kali wajahnya terkena elusan. "Nah. Paling tidak mukamu tidak basah kuyup lagi."

Guanlin hampir meninju tembok saat melihatnya mengedipkan mata kebingungan. __Cute overload__ , batinnya. Ia menahan diri, sadar bahwa remaja itu sekarang melotot dengan takut kearahnya. "Uh, em, iya. Eh, maksudku, makasih banyak…" Dia menelan ludah dan membuang muka sebelum kabur secepat kilat. "DADAH KAK MAKASIH YA!"

Karena belum familiar dengan seluk-beluk sekolahan, ia kehilangan jejak remaja itu dalam hitungan detik. Guanlin menghela napas. Ia bahkan belum sempat menanyakan namanya. Tetapi ia tidak terlalu khawatir. Mencari tahu identitasnya pasti tidak akan sulit. Murid semanis itu, dengan sikap yang bagaikan titisan Buddha pastinya terkenal diseluruh sekolah. Ia hanya perlu bertanya kepada teman sekelasnya besok.

.

Jauh diluar perkiraanya, tidak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui jati diri remaja misterius itu. Guanlin yang awalnya heran setengah mati sekarang mulai putus asa. Berbagai macam teori memenuhi otaknya. Mungkin dia adalah sesosok malaikat yang diturunkan ke bumi untuk mengembalikan kepercayaan Guanlin terhadap umat manusia. Mungkin juga dia pindah sekolah karena ketakutan oleh kelakuan Guanlin yang bagaikan __creep-turned-stalker__. Atau mungkin dia hanya imajinasi belaka, muncul dipuncak kesepian Guanlin sebelum menjadi gila. Tidak, tidak, tidak.

Ia punya bukti nyata bahwa remaja itu benar-benar ada: handuk kuning bergambar anak ayam yang sekarang menjadi __lucky item__ nya. Benda yang sangat imut, sama seperti pemiliknya. Awalnya Guanlin merasa tidak pantas membawa handuk itu kemana-mana, tetapi dia menelan rasa malunya demi kesempatan mengidentifikasi sosok yang tak hentinya menghantui pikirannya. Semacam dongeng Cinderella saja. Kalau sebelumnya ia hanya mengasihani tokoh utama cerita itu, sekarang Guanlin bisa turut prihatin pada sang pangeran. Pertemuan yang bagai takdir lewat begitu saja dari selipan ruas jari-jarinya. Sungguh frustasi.

"Kamu bilang rambutnya hitam?" tanya Daehwi, anak kelas sebelah yang dikenalkan Dongbin padanya. Kata Dongbin, Daehwi itu parabola SMA Paju. Ketua klub choir yang sering mengisi acara sekolah, dia kenal semua orang dan tau semua gossip. Ibaratnya seperti bulletin dinding berjalan.

Guanlin mengangguk. Setelah sebulan lamanya gagal menemukan sang anak ayam, dia pun terpaksa memakai bantuan professional. Ya, selain perannya sebagai parabola, Daehwi juga menawarkan jasa mak comblang, detektif, __private investigator__ dan mata-mata. Bayarannya? Gossip. Kalau tidak punya gossip yang dianggap hot? Siap-siap aja tabung uang jajan. Beruntung bagi Guanlin, yang memang hot topic sekolahan mereka, ia hanya perlu memberikan biodatanya sebagai imbalan.

"Hmm, bukan Justin kalo gitu. Dia kan blonde sejati." Satu lagi nama dicoret oleh Daehwi dari daftar yang telah ia sortir. "Bukan blasteran kan? Gak ada bule-bulenya sama sekali?" Daehwi mencoret nama Samuel ketika Guanlin menggelengkan kepalanya. Alisnya mulai mengerut.

"Gimanapun juga, satu-satunya orang yang cocok sama semua deskripsimu itu ya si Ung. Kamu yakin pasti bukan dia?"

Mendengar ucapan tersebut, Guanlin meremas wajahnya sendiri. Waktu pertama kali ia curhat pada Dongbin, temannya pun langsung menyebut nama itu. Memang Lee Euiwoong itu murid teladan, anak yang disukai semua orang baik guru maupun murid. Parasnya pun enak dipandang. Sebelum Guanlin datang, dialah satu-satunya 'pangeran' dari kelas dua. Tapi ya itu masalahnya. Mana mungkin Guanlin tidak mengenalinya jika anak ayam itu sekelas dengannya. Duduk di depannya, malahan.

"Aku ini tiap masuk sekolah liat muka Euiwoong. Kalo memang dia orangnya, nggak bakal aku minta tolong sama kamu," ujar Guanlin dengan nada datar. "Lagian, dia pendek. Anak yang kucari lebih tinggi badannya. Mukanya juga lebih manis." Kalimat terakhir digumamkannya pelan sambil mesem-mesem dalam hati.

"Duh, makasih lho Guanlin. Aku tersentuh," timpal Euiwoong sarkastik dari kursi depan sembari meremas dadanya seakan kesakitan.

Guanlin menepuk pundaknya. "No offence bro."

Momen pertemanan mereka dirusak oleh Daehwi yang menghantamkan jidatnya ke atas meja dengan lesu. "Aaah, nggak tau lagi deh! Kalo memang dia lebih manis dari Ung, pasti udah dilantik juga jadi pangeran. Masalahnya semua pangeran sekolah kita udah tercoret namanya. Tinggal Kak Jinyoung…" Seketika Daehwi melipat tangannya, berpikir sejenak. Dia menatap Guanlin dengan pose sok serius.

"Kayaknya kamu salah denger deh. Bahasa Koreamu kan masih ancur. Mungkin dia bukan manggil kamu kakak." Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Daehwi menjentikkan jarinya. "Ya, pasti itu. Pasti yang kamu cari Kak Jinyoung! Badannya tinggi, rambutnya hitam, mukanya juga manis dan tampan. Nggak salah lagi. Ah, aku memang hebat! Sini aku panggilin orangnya!"

"Yah, tunggu, jangan lari dulu!" Guanlin buru-buru memaksa Daehwi duduk kembali ke tempatnya, takut ada yang salah sangka. "Kak Jinyoung yang kamu maksud itu Bae Jinyoung kan? Aku udah pernah liat. Bukan dia orangnya." Daehwi langsung lemas kempes. "Seancur-ancurnya bahasa Koreaku, gak mungkin gak ngerti apa itu __sunbae__. Emangnya dia ngomong apa sampe aku bisa salah denger? __Sundae__? Lebih gak mungkin lagi kan kalo dia manggil aku sosis?"

Euiwoong yang sejak tadi memperhatikan dengan diam muncrat air liurnya karena menahan ketawa. Baru pertama kali ini dia melihat Guanlin begitu cerewet. Biasanya hanya ngomong kalau diajak bicara duluan. Kelihatannya ia benar-benar serius ingin bertemu murid misterius ini.

Tanpa mempedulikan cekikikan Euiwoong, Guanlin lanjut nyerocos. "Lagian, orang yang kucari lebih imut lagi daripada Bae Jinyoung."

Sekarang giliran Daehwi yang mulutnya komat-kamit tanpa rem. "Kalo memang bener ada anak di sekolah kita yang lebih imut dari Kak Jinyoung dan lebih manis dari Ung, pasti udah ngetop gatau kaya apalagi. Yang lu liat hantu, kali! Penampakan!" Baru kali ini Daehwi gagal menyelidiki sesuatu. Tidak heran dia begitu kesal sampai-sampai kelepasan memakai bahasa informal dengan kliennya. Padahal biasanya dia __in character__ banget.

"Ya," balas Guanlin, sama frustasinya. "Hantu yang menggerayangi hatiku."

Daehwi tewas ditempat. Euiwoong hampir mati tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Dongbin yang baru menyelesaikan bisnisnya di toilet menatap mereka semua dengan bingung. Sayang sekali dia melewatkan adegan dimana Guanlin meruntuhkan image __cold-aloof-distant-beauty__ nya. Seandainya Dongbin berada di tkp sewaktu peristiwa itu terjadi, pastinya dia akan memeriksa kening Guanlin dan bertanya apakah lelaki itu masih waras.

"Udah, aku nyerah. Bye." Daehwi melambaikan tangan tak bertenaga, menggeret kakinya untuk kembali ke kelasnya.

Dongbin mengangkat alisnya saat bertemu pandang dengan Euiwoong yang masih saja megap-megap kehabisan napas. "Ahhh, Guanlin ini pendiam tapi ternyata kalo udah ngomong cacat juga ya. Nggak nyangka. Aku kira orangnya dingin kayak wajahnya."

Subjek pembicaraannya sendiri sudah kembali bertingkah seperti biasa. Tangannya dilipat di atas meja untuk membantali kepalanya, memasang balik barrier yang runtuh beberapa menit yang lalu. Dimanakah geranganmu, wahai Chickderella?

.

Di koridor yang ramai, disaat para murid berburu-buru kembali ke kelasnya masing-masing mendengar lonceng tanda usainya jam istirahat, dua tubuh dari arah yang berlawanan saling bersenggolan. Sesosok tubuh canggung langsung membungkuk meminta maaf, sementara orang yang satunya lagi mengganguk sambil tersenyum lemas dan lanjut berjalan.

"Oi Seonho, ngapain kamu? Buruan jalan, nanti dimarahin pak guru."

Menuruti panggilan Justin, Seonho berputar dan berlari kecil menuju temannya, tetapi ia tidak tahan untuk menoleh kebelakang sekali lagi.

Samuel pun ikut celingukan. "Liatin apa sih?"

"Ah, nggak, itu. Tadi tabrakan sama kakak kelas yang sering nyanyi di panggung aula. Kaget keliatannya lesu banget, padahal biasanya semangat."

"Kak Daehwi?"

"Ah iya betul." Tadinya Seonho ingin membagikan permennya ke kakak kelas itu. Menurutnya, semua orang pasti bisa terhibur oleh makanan enak. Sayangnya Kak Daehwi sudah terlanjur masuk ke kelasnya. Eits, gawat! Hampir saja ia lupa bersembunyi saking sibuknya memikirkan Kak Daehwi. Seonho memalingkan wajahnya ke tembok. Ia cuma berani menoleh lagi ketika sudah melewati ruang kelas Lai Guanlin. Lho, kalo suka kenapa malah ngumpet?

Lain halnya dengan Guanlin yang sangat percaya diri, Seonho yang dulunya tidak peduli kepada penampilan fisiknya sendiri akhir-akhir ini selalu merasa minder tiap kali mengingat pertemuan mereka. Ia pasti tampak teramat bodoh, berlari-lari ditengah hujan dan membasahi seragam Guanlin yang telah menolongnya. Ditambah lagi tingkah lakunya yang tidak jelas setelah Guanlin mengelap wajahnya. Seonho sungguh malu. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya jika Guanlin sampai mengenalinya. Oleh karena itu, ia selalu menghindari berada di dekat kakak kelasnya itu. Jadi penggemar jarak jauh saja. Lebih tentram dan aman bagi jiwa, meskipun suara kecil di bagian terdalam nuraninya senantiasa berbisik.

Apakah mungkin Kak Guanlin akan menoleh kepadaku?

Sekilas bayangan dirinya yang terpantul di kaca jendela membuat Seonho menggelengkan kepala sambil mendengus geli. __Tidak, tidak mungkin.__

TBC

 _ _.__

 _ _.__

 _ _.__

Chapter dua! Maaf ya kalo kesannya pada ooc gitu, terutama Guanlin. Soalnya aku curiga kalo tuh anak bahasa koreanya udah lancar, dia gaakan sejaim ini wkwkwkwk (ini aja hebohnya udah mulai keliatan) Cerita" dari temen" lamanya juga pada bilang kalo dia narsis, jadi I decided to go with it hehehe ^^ Makasih buat semua kata-kata, penyemangat, teriakan dan keyboard smash yang kalian tinggalkan wkwkwk hepi banget rasanya waktu baca, sampe terbang melayang ^^ As always, ditunggu review, saran dan kritiknya! Long live GuanHo!


	3. Chapter 3

Karena chapter" sebelumnya bertele-tele, sampe lupa ngejelasin bahwa fic ini terinspirasi oleh perbandingan seonho sebelum dan setelah copot kacamata. Anak itu kalo udah didandanin on stage beda banget dah penampilannya, bikin pangling *-* dari anak ayam imut" rada culun jadi beautiful boy gitu hahaha deh lebay amat saya

.

.

.

Mangga kering? Dua bungkus. Coklat batangan? Ada tiga. Permen? Sekaleng penuh. Roti mocca? Teramankan di bagian depan. Yeap, Seonho sudah siap. Sementara orangtuanya hanya bisa geleng-geleng. Entah anak itu mau berangkat sekolah atau buka toko kelontong. Setiap hari Kamis, alias hari ekstrakurikuler, Seonho selalu mengisi penuh tasnya dengan camilan. Supaya nggak kelaparan, alasannya, soalnya pulangnya telat. Yah terserahlah. Untung kamu tumbuhnya ke atas nak.

Untuk mencegah pertumbuhan ke samping, dia diikutkan les taekwando setiap akhir pekan. Hitung-hitung sekali dayung dua pulau terlampaui, supaya bisa bela diri juga kalau misalnya dibuli. Kekhawatiran yang cukup masuk akal, mengingat banyaknya kasus penindasan di sekolah di Korea. Seonho memang seorang anak yang sangat disayang keluarganya. Mungkin karena itulah dirinya sendiri penuh dengan kasih sayang. Mandiri dan pengertian, dia lebih memilih jalan kaki ke sekolah selama dua puluh menit meskipun bisa saja menaiki bus. Olahraga sekaligus menghemat uang.

Pagi hari ini pun, seperti biasanya, ia berjalan melewati rute terdekat. Lembar musik piano digenggamnya dengan kedua tangan. Hari ini klubnya akan mencoba memainkan lagu baru, karena itu sebisa mungkin Seonho ingin menghafalkan bagiannya agar latihan berjalan lancar. Begitu fokusnya ia membaca not-not balok yang bentuknya mirip kecebong sampai tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya sama sekali. Mana sangka di taman umum yang biasanya sepagi ini kosong melompong ada sekelompok manusia yang sudah beraktivitas.

"Awas!" Teriakan kencang membuat Seonho menoleh kaget dan justru berhenti ditempat. Seperdetik kemudian, sebuah sepak bola melayang menerjang kepalanya tanpa basa-basi, menimbulkan bunyi yang hanya bisa diciptakan ketika dua objek keras saling bertabrakan. Intinya, Seonho sudah dipastikan akan benjol dan memar, dan mungkin amnesia ringan seandainya ini drama Korea. Kehilangan keseimbangan karena pusing, ia sempoyongan di tepi jalan. Matanya berkunang-kunang. Langkahnya tidak terkendali.

Krek! Suara renyah yang berasal dari kakinya membuat keringat dingin Seonho bercucuran. Jangan bilang…

"Aduh maaf dek! Kamu gakpapa kan?" Tersangka penendang bola menghampiri korban yang sedang jongkok memandangi aspal. Orang itu terdengar cemas. Seonho tidak tahu pastinya karena ia tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya dengan jelas.

"Iya gapapa, cuman…" Ia meratapi bangkai kacamata yang hancur retak berkeping-keping. Sedih.

"Duh, maaf banget y-eh yaampun! Dek! Kamu mimisan!" Dengan cepat orang itu menopang Seonho membantunya berdiri dan langsung menuntunnya ke kursi taman. Seonho mengusap hidungnya. Benar saja, jarinya basah dilumuri darah. "Tunggu disini ya," suruh orang itu sebelum dia pergi. Seonho hanya mengangguk. Sesaat kemudian dia kembali bersama beberapa orang lain, membawa sebotol air dan tissue. "Nih diminum dulu."

"Kamu apain anak orang?" celetuk seorang perempuan sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Aku nggak sengaja," rengek sang tersangka. "Aku cuma nurutin arahan fotografernya. Katanya suruh tendang yang kenceng, yaudah aku tendang! Kena si adek deh…"

Seonho yang lubang hidungnya sedang disumpal tissue berusaha meluruskan situasi. "Nggak apa-apa kok! Aku juga yang salah, gak perhatiin jalan. Harusnya bisa menghindar." Ia pun bingung kenapa malahan diam terpatung waktu melihat terjuan bola. Harus lebih melatih reflek, sepertinya.

"Tapi sampe mimisan. Kacamatamu juga jadi pecah."

"Ah, ini udah nggak sakit, beneran. Aku baik-baik aja," ujar Seonho sambil mencoba tersenyum. Kalau luka sekecil ini sih tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan pertandingan taekwando. Yang jadi masalah ya kacamatanya itu. Bagaimana cara Seonho menempuh hari kalau hanya bisa melihat sejauh satu meter? Itu pun sudah sangat buram.

Sejenak mereka semua diam. Perempuan itu menepuk sang tersangka. "Kasih aja kontak lens harianmu. Kan banyak cadangan tuh."

"Ohiya!" Menyetujui usul tersebut, dia bertanya kepada Seonho, "Minusmu berapa? Aku cuma punya yang min tiga sama dua setengah, ketinggian nggak?"

Sebenarnya Seonho sedikit malu menjawabnya, tapi apa boleh buat. "Dua-duanya minus lima kak."

Orang itu melongo sebentar lalu mengangguk-angguk. "Gak masalah kalo gitu. Harusnya masih bisa bantu banyak. Bentar aku ambilin."

"Eh gausah kak jangan! Aku gabisa pake softlens," cegah Seonho panik.

"Loh, kenapa? Matamu luka kah?"

"Bukan, anu. Itu, beneran gabisa pakenya." Seonho ingat waktu ibunya membelikannya sepasang softlens beberapa bulan yang lalu. Lebih praktis, katanya. Tapi berkali-kali dia coba memasangnya, sampai kedua matanya merah dan air mata berderai-derai, tetap saja benda kecil itu menolak menempel di korneanya. "Rasanya kayak dicolok-colok. Sakit." Ia tidak tahu apa yang lucu dari ucapannya, tetapi mereka semua tertawa. Seonho pun ikut terkekeh kecil.

"Aduh, itumah kamu salah cara masukinnya. Sini aku pakein deh." Ia pun digandeng oleh sang tersangka.

"Eh, Hyunbin, jangan kelamaan ya. Photoshoot lu belom selesai, lagi pada nungguin nih."

Orang bernama Hyunbin itu hanya melambai asal. Seonho jadi merasa tidak enak telah mengganggu kesibukan mereka. "Kak, Kak Hyunbin-"

"Oh? Kok bisa panggil aku Hyunbin? Kamu tahu siapa aku?" Hyunbin membuka pintu van yang ternyata dalamnya seperti rumah kecil. Ada meja rias, rak baju dan berbagai macam hal lainnya.

"Huh? Tadi dipanggil Hyunbin kan sama kakak ceweknya? Atau aku salah denger? Kayak nama aktor TV itu kan?" tanya Seonho berturut-turut. Ia bertambah bingung melihat Hyunbin(?) membungkam mulut, entah kecewa atau lega.

"Iya. Kenapa dek? Duduk sini."

Seonho menaruh pantatnya hati-hati ke atas kursi yang ditunjukkan, tatapannya tertuju pada bungkus softlens di tangan Hyunbin. "Aku udah nggak papa kok kak. Kakak balik aja dulu, kan ditungguin katanya."

Hyunbin membantahnya dengan dengusan. "Inimah sebentar juga selesai. Kamu rileks aja, gausah takut. Aku yang pakein." Dia menahan kelopak mata Seonho dan menyuruhnya tarik napas. "Jangan bergerak ya."

Sebenarnya Seonho cukup ngeri, tapi ia memutuskan untuk menuruti perkataan Hyunbin. Benar saja, dengan bantuan Hyunbin masing-masing softlens sukses terpasang dalam hitungan detik. Setelah mengedipkan matanya berulang-ulang, ia pun takjub akan jernihnya penglihatannya sekarang. "Wow! Semuanya jadi keliatan jelas!"

Tergelitik tingkah laku Seonho, Hyunbin mengacak-acak rambutnya gemas. "Baguslah." Mereka tersenyum satu sama lain. Hyunbin mengambil handphonenya dari meja. "Nomormu berapa? Aku gantiin kacamatamu. Nanti aku hubungi kalau sudah jadi."

"Hah? Gak usah kak, ini udah cukup!" Seonho mengibaskan tangannya. Hyunbin tetap saja menyodorkan handphone ke arahnya.

"Ayolah, kalo kamu tolak terus nanti makin lama lho aku baliknya." Tentu saja itu hanya alasan kosong untuk membujuk Seonho, tetapi si polos tidak menyadarinya. Ia cepat-cepat memasukkan nomornya ke dalam kontak Hyunbin. Seusai mengetik, matanya tertuju pada angka di pojok kanan yang menandakan waktu. Rahangnya terjatuh.

"Ya ampun, udah hampir jam tuju?!" Seonho melonjak kaget. Dengan buru-buru, ia mengembalikan ponsel Hyunbin dan bergegas keluar van. "Kak, aku pergi dulu ya, makasih softlensnya! Maaf udah ngerepotin!" Ia mengayunkan tangannya pamit, berlari keluar taman dan menjauh.

"Lah, kok langsung ngloyor?" tanya perempuan yang berjabatan manager Hyunbin. "Padahal mau aku tawarin masuk agensi kita."

"Hahaha, anaknya cakep ya. Kalo beneran niat rekrut, aku ada nih nomornya," jawab sang model.

Seonho yang sudah lari entah sampai mana tentu saja tidak mendengar percakapan mereka. Andai ia tahu betapa drastis perubahannya tanpa kacamata tebal yang selalu menutupi keindahan wajahnya.

.

Di depan pintu kelas, Seonho mengumpulkan napasnya. Meskipun sudah berlari sekuat tenaga, tetap saja ia telat limabelas menit. Ini pertama kalinya dia tidak masuk tepat waktu. "Maaf aku terlambat!" ucapnya sambil membuka pintu. Matanya ditutup, kepalanya ditundukkan. Satu ruangan hening. Seonho mengintip dari balik poninya. Semua orang sedang memandanginya dengan amat seksama.

"Seonho!?" Samuel setengah berteriak. Seperti domino, satu persatu murid sekelas mulai buka mulut, menyebutkan namanya. Semengejutkan itukah keterlambatannya? Pak guru yang tadinya sempat bingung pun mengetukkan penghapus papan tulis ke dinding, meminta para siswa untuk diam dan menyuruh Seonho cepat ke tempat duduk. Sepanjang jalan, semua orang membuntuti pergerakannya. Bahkan sampai sudah duduk pun mereka masih melihat kearahnya.

"Oh my god, beneran Seonho," ujar Samuel takjub. "Sumpah, aku sampe kira murid pindahan," tambah Justin.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Seonho mulai takut. Apa hidungnya berdarah lagi? Hm, nggak kok. Mungkin karena dia kucel nggak karuan habis lari-lari? Rambutnya juga pasti acak-acakan.

"Justru kita yang harusnya nanya! Mukamu habis diapain?"

"Wah, masih merah ya? Tadi aku mimisan sih."

"Bukan ituuuu," Justin mengerang. "But first, kok bisa mimisan? Kamu sakit kah? Jangan masuk sekolah dulu kalo sakit, pulang sana istirahat."

Ah, temannya ini memang baik. Seonho jadi sumringah merasa disayang. "Nggak kok. Tadi aku kena sepak bola, lumayan kenceng sampe kacamataku copot. Terus aku mimisan. Tapi udah berhenti dari tadi."

Tiba-tiba Samuel menampik lengan Justin. "Kacamata! Dia nggak pake kacamata!" Justin menutup mulutnya yang menganga dan mengangguk seperti mendapat wahyu. "Rambunya juga beda."

"Ehem! Kalian bertiga, kalau mau lanjut bicara silahkan ke ruang guru." Satu kalimat yang ampuh membungkam trio teman baik beserta semua murid yang masih saja berbisik-bisik. Seonho yang sudah ketinggalan awal pelajaran langsung heboh menyalin catatan dari papan tulis tanpa menyadari kegiatan curi-curi pandang yang dilakukan teman-teman sekelasnya.

Begitu bel istirahat berbunyi, murid perempuan serentak mengerubungi meja Seonho. Hal yang amat mengejutkan, mengingat ia diapit di antara Justin dan Samuel dan dua meja itulah yang semestinya diserbu kaum hawa. "Seonho, kamu oplas ya?" "Ini beneran Seonho kan?" "Kok kamu mendadak jadi ganteng banget?" "Nomor hapemu berapa?" "Minta instagram dong."

"Tumben amat kalian, biasanya cuma ngomong sama Seonho kalo deket-deket ujian," sindir Samuel malas. Dia sebal melihat kelakuan orang-orang yang dulu selalu mencueki temannya tiba-tiba jadi sok peduli. Memberi signal ke Justin di sisi kanan, dia mengait tangan kiri Seonho dan berdua mereka menggiring sang anak ayam keluar kelas.

"Loh, mau kemana kita? Kantinnya kan disana," tunjuk Seonho kebingungan. Samuel tidak berhenti melangkah sampai mereka tiba di depan ruang ekskul dance. Dia membuka pintunya menggunakan kunci wakil ketua klub dan mengajak teman-temannya masuk.

"Ini intervensi," ujarnya serius. "Kita perlu mempersiapkan kamu."

"Untuk apa?"

Samuel dan Justin saling pandang-pandangan. "Fangirls," bisik Justin.

Seonho gagal paham. "Maksudnya? Aku udah biasa kok liat penggemar kalian."

Kepala Samuel geleng-geleng. "Ngaca dulu deh sana." Dia merentangkan tangannya ke dinding kaca yang identik dengan kelas dance. Seonho menengok. "Lihat mukamu baik-baik. Apa menurutmu?"

"Jelek ya."

Samuel menepuk jidatnya. Justin menepuk pipi Seonho. "Kalo kamu jelek, siapa yang cakep?"

"Kalian," jawabnya santai. Justin pun akhirnya ikutan menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"Seonho, dengerin deh ya. Kamu tuh gak jelek. Bahkan waktu pake kacamata pun."

"Cuma agak kuper aja," selip Justin.

"Ya, pokoknya, intinya, kamu cuma kurang peduli penampilan. Kita aja sampe pangling liat kamu copot kacamata."

Seonho masih gagal paham. "Beda ya?" Ia heran, merasa tidak ada yang berubah. Wajahnya masih tetap sama seperti yang ia liat tiap hari sewaktu sikat gigi sebelum tidur.

" _ _Jauh__ , bro. Kamu yang sekarang udah cocok jadi idol yang muncul di tv-tv." Seonho tersipu malu, menganggap Samuel berlebihan. "Inget aja segimana beringasnya cewek-cewek tadi kalo masih nggak percaya."

"Iya, tadi aku kaget lho. Serem juga ternyata dikelilingin kayak gitu." Ia jadi salut pada teman-temannya yang harus melalui hal itu berulang kali. Belum sadar sepertinya, bahwa mulai dari sekarang nasibnya akan sama.

"Itu baru permulaannya, sobatku," tutur Justin dengan nada lirih. Seonho menelan ludah. "Tapi tenang. Samuel udah bilang, kan? Tujuan meeting darurat ini ya buat nyiapin kamu dengan bekal bijak cara-cara menangani serbuan sekelompok makhluk bernama fangirls. So sit back, relax, and listen _ _. It's gonna be a long talk__."

.

Beberapa jam kemudian, para siswa bersorak mendengar bunyi merdu lonceng tanda akhir pelajaran. Lain halnya dengan mereka, Seonho justru mulai deg-degan. Cerita pengalaman Samuel dan Justin waktu istirahat tadi bukannya membuatnya merasa siap, malahan ketakutan. Sampai-sampai ia menghabiskan hampir semua stok makanannya ngemil stress saat sesi ajaran fangirls 101 tersebut.

"Gak perlu tegang begitu." Justin mengelus punggungnya. "Ini kan baru hari pertama, harusnya sih belom parah-parah amat."

"Biasain aja kemana-mana diliatin orang," timpal Samuel. Sejujurnya, mereka tadi memang melebih-lebihkan aspek horror dari popularitas. Tentu saja banyak sisi positifnya, tapi dia tidak ingin Seonho lengah. Anak itu terlalu gampang gak enakan sama orang. Takutnya keramahannya berbuah kesalahpahaman, atau malah disalahgunakan. "Yaudahlah, yok makan dulu sebelom ekskul mulai."

Mendengar kata 'makan', wajah Seonho menjadi segar kembali. "Ayok! Aku mau makan pizza!" Ia melempar asal barang-barangnya ke dalam tas dan memimpin kedua temannya keluar kelas.

Justin yang sesaat menyusulnya mengumumkan, "Balapan ya! Yang sampe terakhir traktir." Tiga sekawan itu kontan tancap gas bak dikejar anjing, mencari celah diantara tubuh-tubuh murid lain.

Saat sedang turun tangga, tiba-tiba Seonho ubah haluan dan balik melangkah ke atas. Ia merogoh-rogoh dalam tas lalu menoel pundak seseorang.

"Ya?"

"Ini permen untuk Kak Daehwi! Jangan lesu ya kak. Semangat!" Sukses melaksanakan hal yang kemarin gagal ia lakukan, Seonho tersenyum riang dan lanjut pergi bagaikan angin lalu. Meninggalkan Daehwi yang bengong melongo terpesona.

Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Dia tidak pernah melihat murid itu sebelumnya. Bagaimana mungkin wajah sebagus itu lolos deteksi radar parabolanya? Di seluk-beluk tumpukan file pribadi yang tersimpan di otaknya, sebuah lampu bohlam menyala. Mulutnya menganga semakin lebar.

"Lai Guanlinnnnnnnnn!" Daehwi melesat menuju ruang kelas pendatang dari Taiwan tersebut. Untungnya lelaki itu belum beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Ketemu! Aku ketemu!" serunya sambil terengah-engah. "Tinggi, rambutnya hitam, matanya belo, hidungnya mancung, senyumannya manis banget kayak gula. Kurus, tapi pipinya luas. Cara ngomongnya lucu. Bener kan?"

Guanlin yang awalnya menatap hampa lama-kelamaan berbinar-binar mendengar uraian Daehwi. Ia melompat maju, semangat menggebu-gebu.

"Dimana dia?"

TBC

.

.

.

Ampun jangan gebukin saya, maap endingnya cliffhanger :v Chapter ini difokuskan ke transformasi ugly ducklingnya Seonho dulu (padahal dia kan anak ayam bukan bebek) pertemuan mereka di chapter selanjutnya ya m(_ _)m. Di produce 101, tiap kali Seonho liat mukanya sendiri biasanya langsung ribut-ribut kalo dia itu jelek… kayanya harus dicubit deh tuh anak, atau dikucek matanya. Tapi karena itulah Seonho juga saya bikin gak pd di fic ini, masuk juga sama alur ceritanya hehehe ^^

Eniwei, makasih bangeetttttttt sama kalian yang udah ngereview, semangatin, dan memberikan pendapat aduh masih gak nyangka segitu banyak yang rela meluangkan waktu untuk mengomentari fic ini. Hatiku berbunga-bunga, seperti hati Guanlin yang sedang mekar tralala~~~ wkwkwk cintah kalian semua! See you next chapter! (BTW semoga besok tegar nonton eliminasi ya hiks. Kalo baper/sedih silahkan nonton video Guanlin cam yg diaplot mnet hari ini soalnya ADA MOMENT GUANHONYA WOY SENENG BANGET ANE WAAAAAA)


	4. Chapter 4

Guys, sebelom mulai, kabar buruk dulu yah *langsung pada exit window wkwkwkw* Saya mungkin untuk sementara gabisa update tiap hari lagi karena liburan yang bentar lagi selesai (emang jadwal saya aneh, jangan dipertanyakan) Tapi sebisa mungkin bakal tetep upload chapter baru tiap 2/3 hari. Mohon dimaklumi ya m(_ _)m

.

.

.

"Dimana dia?"

"Eh? T-tadi di koridor, deket kelasku…" jawab Daehwi terbata-bata. Langsung saja Guanlin meluncur keluar ke depan kelas. Daehwi menyusul dibelakang, memanggil-manggil namanya. "Guanlin! Udah ilang ya? Habis ngasih aku permen dia turun tangga, kayaknya buru-buru gitu."

Guanlin tidak membuang sedikitpun waktu menelusuri jejak yang diarahkan Daehwi. Setibanya di lantai dasar, ia bergegas ke tengah lapangan dimana murid-murid ramai terpencar. Ia berputar, menengok ke segala arah mencari wajah yang tak pernah meninggalkan benaknya selama sebulan ini. Dari sekian banyak manusia desekitarnya, tidak seorangpun mampu meredam keresahannya.

"Ketemu nggak? Aku udah cari kesebelah sana gak ada." Daehwi yang sedari tadi membantunya bertanya. Guanlin hanya bisa menggeleng lemas. Dengan berat hati, ia menggeret langkahnya kembali ke kelas.

Begitu melihat ekspresinya, Dongbin langsung bisa menebak hasil pencarian mereka. "Sabar ya. Paling nggak sekarang Daehwi juga udah tau muka orangnya. Pasti bentar lagi ketemu," hiburnya sambil menepuk punggung Guanlin. Daehwi mengangguk setuju.

"Tapi aku juga heran. Gak pernah lho, liat anak itu sebelom ini. Aku kira Gualin lebay, tapi ternyata cakep banget komuk tuh anak. Levelnya tinggi. Beneran gak kalah sama Ung dan Kak Jinyoung. Kok bisa nggak terkenal ya?"

Euiwoong, merasa namanya disebut, datang bergabung seperti jelangkung. "Jangan-jangan beneran hantu."

"Ngaco lu!" Tangan Euiwoong pun jadi landasan keplakan tanpa bayangan. "Mana ada hantu bisa ngasih permen?!" Daehwi mengibas-ngibaskan permen yang sejak tadi ada digenggamannya. Guanlin yang dari tadi diam lemas tak bersuara tiba-tiba mengangkat kepalanya, pandangannya terpaku pada bungkusan kecil di tangan Daehwi.

"Lah abisnya, munculnya sebulan sekali. Terus cuma nunjukkin diri sama satu orang. Serem kan?"

Sebelum Daehwi bisa mengucapkan balasan, dia dikagetkan oleh Guanlin yang tanpa ijin merebut permen pemberian tertuduh hantu. Plastik pembungkusnya bulat, berwarna kuning. Ada gambar wajah anak ayam di kedua sisinya. Sekarang ia yakin orang yang dimaksud Daehwi benar-benar Chickderellanya.

"Liat tuh. Bener teoriku. Guanlin sekarang udah mulai kerasukan," celetuk Euiwoong sewaktu Guanlin senyum-senyum sendiri. "Ati-ati deh, habis ini giliranmu. Sana berdoa terus cuci tangan sama air suci."

Meski dia tahu Euiwoong cuma bercanda, tetap saja Daehwi mulai ketakutan melihat Guanlin nyengir gak jelas secara kurang waras. Dia cepat-cepat menggoyangkan badan Guanlin. "Coba dong ceritain lebih jelas gimana kamu bisa ketemu anak itu. Kapan, dimana, kenapa, bagaimana. Kalian ada ngomong nggak? Kakinya napak kan?"

Memang Guanlin sengaja menjaga sirkumstansi pertemuan mereka ambigu. Yang ia rincikan hanyalah penampilan murid misterius tersebut, dan fakta bahwa mereka bertemu di dekat sekolah bulan lalu. Selain itu, semua detailnya ia simpan sebagai rahasia indah milik sendiri. Tidak rela rasanya harus berbagi. "Dia nyata kok. Dipegang nggak tembus. Suhu tubuhnya hangat."

Sekejap Daehwi melebarkan mulutnya. "Ebuset, udah ngapain aja kalian!? Kok main pegang-pegangan?"

Guanlin yang semangatnya sudah sedikit kembali seketika capek lagi. "Jangan mesum deh. Aku cuma ngerangkul waktu mayungin dia supaya gak kehujanan. Kita terpaksa dempet-dempetan soalnya payungnya kecil." Mungkin terpaksa bukan kata yang tepat, tapi mereka tidak perlu tahu itu.

Denyitan teko air rebus mendidih menusuk kuping murid-murid yang masih ada di kelas. Mereka pun celingukan mencari sumber tindak kriminal itu. Oh, ulah Daehwi rupanya. "OMAIGADDDD KALIAN PAYUNGAN BERDUA? ROMANTIS BANGET YAOWOHHHH! TERUS, TERUS, HABIS ITU GIMANA?"

Tak sengaja telah membangkitkan sisi ibu-ibu rumah tangga tukang ngerumpinya Daehwi, Guanlin pun menelan ludah. Ia buru-buru menarik tasnya dan keluar tanpa pamit, berusaha kabur dari cengkraman Daehwi.

"Aku masih gak ngerti kenapa kalian tadi tiba-tiba ngomongin soal hantu." Dongbin mengusap-usap telinganya yang masih sakit setengah budeg karena teriakan Daehwi.

Euiwoong yang sedang melakukan hal serupa senyum miring ke arahnya. "Makanya, kalo p*p itu jangan kelamaan. Ketinggalan gosip nanti."

.

Sore itu Guanlin melakukan aktivitas klubnya dengan malas-malasan. Tidak baik memang, tapi maklumilah. ABG memang moodnya gampang terombang-ambing. Waktu pelatihnya memberi istirahat singkat, ia langsung pergi menyebrangi lapangan ke dalam gedung sekolah. Meskipun ada toilet di dekat tempat latihan yang memang dipergunakan untuk murid-murid yang kegiatan ekskulnya di luar gedung, Guanlin lebih memilih berjalan sedikit jauh agak tidak berebut dengan rekan-rekan setimnya. Ia sudah belajar dari pengalaman minggu pertama. Saking banyaknya anggota klub baseball, sepuluh menit lewat begitu saja hanya untuk mengantri giliran kencing.

Mengganti sepatu olahraganya dengan sandal khusus dalam ruangan di loker, Guanlin beranjak ke toilet terdekat. Terdengar suara-suara samar yang semakin mengeras ketika ia mendekat. Tumben. Biasanya jam segini tidak ada murid yang berkeliaran disekitar.

"Oke… Iya kak, sampai ketemu besok."

Guanlin mendorong pintu, awalnya berniat cepat-cepat melakukan bisnis nomor satu, tapi niatnya langsung diurungkan begitu menyadari siapa yang sedang berdiri didepan wastafel di ujung ruangan. Terlebih lagi ketika melihat keadaan orang itu.

Setelah mengantungkan ponsel kedalam saku celana, orang itu mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk menghapus air mata yang mengalir bebas sampai ke dagu. Dia lalu menyalakan keran dan mencuci wajahnya, menepuk-nepuk pipinya saat menatap refleksi di cermin. Sebuah tarikan napas diambilnya. Dihembuskan kembali setelah dia selesai mengeringkan wajahnya dengan kain lengan seragamnya. Orang itu beralih menuju pintu keluar, dan seketika Guanlin menghadap ke urinal, membuang muka pura-pura tidak tahu.

Ia hanya berani menoleh saat orang itu sudah melewatinya. Dengan berhati-hati, Guanlin membuntuti langkahnya. Ia mengintip dari belakang deretan loker sebrang selagi orang itu mengenakan sepatu dan menyimpan kembali sandalnya. Ingin sekali memanggilnya, tetapi nyalinya pupus pada saat-saat seperti ini. Guanlin membiarkan badannya menghantam pintu loker sambil memandang sosok tubuh yang semakin menjauh.

 _ _Payah banget…__ Guanlin meremas kepalanya sendiri. Heboh ribut-ribut mencari, giliran ketemu malah dibiarkan pergi begitu saja. Ia benar-benar harus memperbaiki kebiasan buruknya menciut tiap kali harus ambil aksi. Selagi meratapi nyalinya, Guanlin tiba-tiba teringat. Ia merembet maju dan berhenti di depan loker di pojok sebrang. Nomor 7019. Guanlin mengepalkan tangannya. Membulatkan tekad.

Sepulangnya dari sekolah, kalau biasanya dia langsung tidur kelelahan karena latihan baseball, kali ini Guanlin mampir ke mall terlebih dahulu. Setelah menyelusuri seluruh toko dari lantai teratas sampai kebawah, ia kembali memasuki sebuah doll house yang berisikan benda-benda empuk nan imut. Matanya tertuju kepada gumpalan bundar kuning muda yang berderet di rak. Bahannya lembut disentuhan. Mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

Malam itu, Gualin tak kunjung tidur walaupun matanya terpejam. Setiap kali ia menutup mata, selalu terbayang adegan yang tadi sore ia saksikan. Walaupun berlinangan air mata, tetap saja dia sangat manis. Tetapi Guanlin tetap lebih menyukai senyumannya. Melihat anak yang sebelumnya tampak amat ceria menangis sendirian membuatnya ikut merasa sedih. Semoga saja hadiah kecil yang telah ia siapkan bisa sedikit banyak menghiburnya.

.

Keesokan harinya ia bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Prestasi yang langka untuk seorang Guanlin mengingat betapa sulitnya dia berpisah dari pelukan kasur. Semua demi misi ini. Didukung tempat tinggal yang memang dekat dengan sekolah, ia sukses menghampiri deretan loker sebelum diramaikan murid lain. Cepat-cepat ia mencari nomor 7019, tengok kanan-kiri memastikan tidak ada saksi mata, dan memasukkan bungkusan plastik bening hias kedalamnya. Mission accomplished.

Dengan langkah yang lebih ringan, Guanlin berjalan ke kelas. Sepanjang pelajaran ia sibuk membayangkan reaksi sang Chickderella ketika membuka lokernya. Akankah senang? Kaget? Sukakah dia pada boneka anak ayam yang Guanlin pilih? Atau dianggap terlalu kekanakan? Harusnya sih tidak, karena handuk dan permen yang diberikannya pun mirip.

Tak terasa waktu istirahat pun tiba. Dongbin merangkulnya ke kantin, dimana semua stall makanan ramai diantri. Ah, ia lupa ini hari Jumat. Hari tersibuk kantin karena jam makan siang murid kelas dua dan tiga bertabrakan duapuluh menit dengan murid kelas satu. Anehnya, jumlah siswi-siswi disekitarnya lebih sedikit dibandingkan Jumat-Jumat yang lalu, bahkan dengan Euiwoong yang ikut bergabung di mejanya saking sedikitnya kursi yang tersisa.

"Hari ini agak lega ya. Padahal tadi aku sempet takut mau duduk bareng kamu," tutur Euiwoong sambil menyuap nasi. Guanlin menggumam. Ternyata bukan perasaannya saja.

"Ohiya. Baru sadar." Dongbin melihat sekelilingnya. "Tumben, biasanya pada ngumpul kayak lalet."

Euiwoong keselek. "Jahat amat lu," katanya, tapi sambil ketawa. "Mungkin udah pada migrasi kesana." Dia mengangguk ke kanan. Dongbin dan Guanlin ikut putar kepala dan langsung paham maksud ucapan Euiwoong. Dari jauh pun kumpulan masa yang berkerubung di sisi kanan kantin nampak membludak.

"Buset, apaan tuh? Ada yang brantem kah?" Dongbin langsung berdiri mencoba mengintip pusat keramaian.

"Kalo brantem yang ngumpul cowok kali. Ini mah cewek semua. Lagian gak ada bunyi pukul-pukulan," jawab Euiwoong santai. "Paling Kak Jinyoung. Kalo nggak si Justin sama Samuel. Kasian mereka, masih junior jadi harus jaga sikap. Incaran empuk buat kakak kelas." Euiwoong merinding mengingat masa-masa suram yang dilaluinya tahun lalu. "Untung kamu pindahnya waktu kelas dua."

Guanlin cuma angkat bahu. Ia masih suka bingung akan sistem senioritas yang amat kental di Korea. Tanpa mempedulikan rumpian teman-temannya, ia lanjut makan. Saat mereka kembali ke kelas, seseorang sudah menunggu di tempat duduknya.

"Daehwi?"

Yang dipanggil nengok dengan semangat. "Aah, akhirnya balik juga! Udah ditungguin dari tadi, lama amat sih makannya?"

"Ngantri belinya. Btw kan udah mau kelas, kamu ngapain masih disini?"

"Ih bolot amat jelas-jelas bilang lagi nungguin lu tadi." Daehwi mengelus dada memanggil kesabaran yang entah mengapa tipis kalau menghadapi Guanlin. Mungkin karena anaknya lola kendala bahasa. "Aku punya kabar baik."

Guanlin mengangkat alisnya. Daehwi senyum licik. Dia menegakkan badannya, mengeluarkan catatan kecil dan merapikan dasinya sebelum bicara dengan suara yang dibuat-buat berat. "Yoo Seonho. Anak kelas 1A. Tinggi badan 178 cm, berat 56 kg. Anggota klub band. Ranking satu dikelasnya. Ulang tahunnya 28 Januari." Sebagai penutup, Daehwi membanting telapaknya ke atas meja dan mendorong catatannya ke arah Guanlin. " _ _Single."__

Euiwoong dan Dongbin menyaksikan perpindahan tangan secarik kertas yang bagaikan transaksi gelap. "Akhirnya dapet juga ya," ucap Euiwoong secara bersamaan Dongbin bertanya, "Kalo se __high specs__ itu kok lu baru tau sekarang?"

"Itu dia," lanjut Daehwi menggebu-gebu. "Gua pun bingung bisa-bisanya muka selevel itu lolos jaringan. Tapi bukan cuma gua, anak-anak lain juga pada kaget. Ternyata selama ini si genius menyembunyikan kecantikkannya dibalik sepasang kacamata butut." Gaya bahasa Daehwi pun berubah tidak kalah drastisnya dengan penampilan Seonho. "Anyway, __the deal is done now.__ Saya sudah tidak berhutang lagi kepada anda." Dia bersalaman dengan Guanlin dan melonggarkan lagi dasinya.

"Terus habis ini lu mau ngapain?" Lagi-lagi Dongbin melontarkan pertanyaan, kali ini kepada Guanlin.

"Um, hellow? Ya dikejer lah! Gua nggak susah payah nyari info ke seluruh penjuru sekolah cuma biar dia ngeces melongo ngeliatin anaknya dari jauh. Pokoknya lu harus deketin!" Daehwi yang sudah lepas dari character detektifnya tanpa sadar mengeluarkan perkataan yang menancap.

"Gausah disuruh juga bakal kulakuin," timpal Guanlin mencoba melupakan kejadian kemarin.

"Good! Ntar updatein gua prosesnya ya. Selamat berjuang kawan." Akhirnya balik juga dia ke kelasnya.

Sama seperti pagi tadi, Guanlin gagal memperhatikan pelajaran karena otaknya dipenuhi tumpukan fakta baru tentang murid yang identitasnya tidak lagi misterius. Yoo Seonho. Namanya pun lucu. Padahal sih sebenarnya biasa aja, hanya saja Guanlin sedang dimabuk asmara. Kira-kira apa yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang? Guanlin tidak sabar untuk bicara dengannya lagi. Tetapi ia tidak yakin bagaimana harus memulai percakapan. Apakah pura-pura tidak sengaja berpapasan lalu memanggilnya? Atau sebaiknya terus terang saja mencarinya, dengan alasan ingin mengembalikan handuk?

Duh, repot juga ya ternyata jika suka sama seseorang. Padahal mengenalnya pun belum, tapi memikirkannya sudah membuat jantung berdegup kencang. Guanlin terus memandangi jam dinding di depan kelas, memaksa waktu berjalan lebih cepat. Detik-detik terakhir sebelum bel berbunyi ia sudah merapikan buku-bukunya. Begitu ketua kelas selesai memimpin ucapan salam pada bu guru, ia memasukkan kursinya ke bawah meja, menepuk teman-temannya dan meluncur tanpa menunggu balasan.

Jarang sekali dia sampai ke lantai tiga karena pembagian ruang kelas yang mengalokasikan muris kelas tiga di lantai satu, kelas dua di lantai dua, dan kelas satu di lantai tiga. Untuk itu, butuh beberapa saat sebelum ia berhasil menemukan ruangan 1-A. Yang kosong melompong. Guanlin menghela napas. Tentu saja murid kelas satu sudah pulang duluan.

Baru kali ini Guanlin membenci ujung hari Jumat. Ia turun menyusuri tangga dengan lemas, berjanji pada diri sendiri untuk mencoba lagi minggu depan. Setibanya di depan pagar, ia baru menyadari gerombolan murid-murid yang berkumpul menonton sesuatu. Ingin cepat pulang, Guanlin menerobos melewati barisan ketat tubuh manusia, sampai ia mendengar percakapan yang membuatnya ikut menoleh.

"Itu beneran Kwon Hyunbin? Yang model dari agensi XZ?" "Ganteng banget yaampun. Kakinya panjang banget." "Lebih ganteng aslinya daripada difoto." "Dia lagi ngomong sama siapa sih?" "Anak sekolah kita! Liat deh seragamnya." "Eh iya. Wah, siapa tuh?" "Nggak tau, tapi ganteng juga ya?" "Baru mo ngomong! Anak kelas berapa sih? Jangan-jangan murid baru." "Model juga kah?" "Nggak tau, itu temen sekelasku. Namanya Seonho." "Masa? Kenalin dong!"

Tidak sulit bagi Guanlin yang tingginya diatas rata-rata untuk melihat jelas subjek pembicaraan siswi disekitarnya. Benar saja, Chickderella- _ _Seonho__ , sedang duduk bersama seorang lelaki di bangku panjang yang membelakangi sekolah mereka. Keduanya seperti tidar sadar akan kehebohan yang sudah mereka ciptakan karena para murid yang cukup sopan menjaga jarak. Lain halnya dengan Guanlin.

Saat melihat pipi Seonho lagi-lagi dibasahi air mata, ia tidak bisa menghentikan langkahnya. Terutama ketika mendengar dua kata yang diucapkan dengan lirih.

"Sakit kak..."

Amarah Guanlin meledak. Dia mencengkram tangan lelaki yang hampir saja menyentuh wajah itu.

"Ngapain kamu!?"

TBC

.

.

.

Maaf cliffhanger lagi :/ Trus kok kayanya jadi dramatis banget ya ini fic? Mungkin saya kebaperan episod kemaren ;w; Sumpah lemes banget banyak favorit yang keeliminasi ;A; Hwanwoong, Jungjung, Seongri, Hoesung dan masih banyak lainnya… HUHUHU SEDIHHHH AAAAA sudahlah….. nasi telah menjadi bubur… *sedot balik ingus* untung ada video seonho lucu lagi makan pizza, jadi agak terhibur sedikit hiks T-T

As always, makasih buat para readers cantik manis imutku yang sudah ngereview, ngekomen, ikutan fangirl dan membuat saya semangat! Maaf ya authornya nyebelin kerjaanya ngulur pertemuan mereka sama bikin gregetan mulu, janji kok nanti bakal banyakin momen-momen so sweetnya, jadi sabar dulu ya anak-anakku. Cinta itu jangan diburu-buru *aelah ngomong apa sih lu*

See you next chapter! (kalo masih kesel, nonton teaser episode 9 terus pause dibagian para trainee ngumpul ngeliatin Hyuna. Spot the Seonho. Udah ketemu? KYAAAAAKKK DISITU DIA LUCU BANGET YA GANDENG-GANDENG HYUNBIN KAYA ANAK ILANG MANIS BANGET YAOWOH MANA BEDA TINGGI MEREKA PAS BANGET LAGI) (tambah bikin kesel karena malah ngomongin hyunbin/seonho bukannya guanlin) (lah abis guanho kaga ada interaksi baru bukan salah saya kan) (dibacok shippers)


	5. Chapter 5

Berhubung updatenya agak lama, chapter ini lebih panjang dari biasanya. Selamat membaca ^^

.

.

.

Seusai menghabiskan dua loyang pizza yang akhirnya dibayar oleh Justin karena uang Seonho tidak cukup, mereka kembali ke sekolah dengan perut kenyang. Ketiganya berkumpul di kantin untuk bercakap sejenak sebelum memasuki klubnya masing-masing. Latihan band hari ini selesai lebih cepat dari biasanya. Karena mereka mempelajari lagu baru yang cukup sulit, masih banyak anggota yang belum bisa mengikuti tempo konduktor. Seonho sendiri memutuskan untuk langsung pulang karena kontak lensnya mulai merasa tak nyaman. Awalnya sih baik-baik saja, tapi semakin lama matanya semakin perih.

Ia merapikan barangnya dan pamit kepada teman-temannya, yang beberapa jam lalu hampir mengantarnya keluar karena mengira ia salah masuk ruang klub. Butuh waktu sepuluh menit untuk meyakinkan mereka bahwa ia benar-benar Yoo Seonho. Itupun hanya setelah dia memainkan piano. Seonho masih keheranan dengan reaksi semua orang. Ia sendiri merasa penampilannya tidak jauh beda, walaupun sepertinya hanya dia yang bepikiran seperti itu. Sambil berjalan, ia mengecek ponselnya. Oh, apa ini? Ada pesan dari nomor tak dikenal di kakaotalk.

 _ _hai__

 _ _ini hyunbin__

 _ _yang tadi g sengaja nendang bola ke kepalamu ^^;__

 _ _Oh!__

 _ _Halo kak [smiley face][tangan melambai]__

 _ _hahaha__

 _ _berati ini beneran nomornya adek ya? btw namanya siapa ya dek__

 _ _td lupa nanya__

 _ _Namaku Yoo Seonho [anak ayam]__

 _ _Panggil aja Seonho kak ^^__

 _ _okedeh hehe__

 _ _gimana softlensnya? ada bantu g?__

 _ _Banget! Makasih ya kak [sungkem]__

 _ _Tapi sekarang agak perih sih…[anak ayam kebingungan]__

 _ _lho, kamu masih pke?__

 _ _duh ak lupa kasih tau itu softlens harian__

 _ _anjuran pakenya 8-10 jam doang__

 _ _Hah!__

 _ _Duh gimana dong kak ini udah jam 6__

 _ _Aku pake dari sebelom jam 7__

 _ _waduh__

 _ _copot gih dek [wajah khawatir]__

Seonho langsung berubah haluan ke toilet. Ia melebarkan matanya, kaget ketika melihat urat-urat merah yang bermunculan. Memberanikan diri, ia mendekatkan telunjuknya untuk mengambil lensa bening yang telah dipakainya sejak pagi. Alih-alih mengeluarkan, begitu jarinya menempel dengan bola mata, ia malah memejamkannya dengan tegang. Seonho berseru kesakitan. Empat kali ia mencolok matanya sendiri sebelom akhirnya menelpon Hyunbin saking paniknya.

 _'_ _ _Ya, ini-'__

"KAK! Lensanya gakmau keluar-keluar! Aduh gimana ini bahaya nggak? Nanti aku bisa buta gak? Aduh kak takut kak gimana nih!"

 _'_ _ _Yaampun dek tenang dulu, gabakal jadi buta kok, siapa sih yang bilang gitu? Ngaco tuh. Udah yang penting kamu tenang dulu.'__

Seonho menarik napas dalam-dalam, sedikit lega begitu tahu dia tidak akan buta. Entah dari mana kekhawatiran yang tidak masuk akal itu muncul. Sepertinya image kontak lens di mata (hahaha it's a pun) Seonho amatlah mengerikan.

 _'_ _ _Udah tenang?'__

Seonho mengangguk-angguk. Lalu ia sadar sedang bicara di telpon dan menggaruk lehernya malu. "Udah kak. Sekarang gimana?"

 _'_ _ _Inget gak tadi pagi waktu aku masangin softlensnya ke kamu? Nah caranya sama persis, cuma dibalik aja.'__

"Dibalik?" Mohon maklumi otak yang kapasitasnya menurun jauh karena panik.

 _'_ _ _Iya. Kamu tahan kelopak matamu pake telunjuk sama jempol. Jangan kedip. Terus telunjuk tangan yang satunya lagi kamu deketin sama lensanya. Jarinya harus kering ya, supaya lensanya langsung nempel.'__

Diikutinya satu-persatu petunjuk Hyunbin, dan ajaibnya, masih saja ia gagal. "Gabisa kak! Mataku nutup terus waktu jarinya udah deket," rengek Seonho.

 _'_ _ _Oke, gapapa, tenang. Gini aja. Kamu buka lagi matamu, tapi coba liat kearah lain. Jangan fokus ke jarinya.'__

"Mm, udah kak."

 _'_ _ _Pelan-pelan deketin jarimu. Gausah harus ke lensanya, pokoknya asal nempel sama mata. Udah?'__

Seonho cuma bisa balas dengan gumaman, takut pegangannya lepas.

 _'_ _ _Terus kamu geser jarinya. Pelan-pelan aja. Dorong keluar."__

Voila! Lepas juga dia! "Udah kak udah keluar! Waaahhh akhirnya!" Ia melompat kesenangan.

Terdengar tawa Hyunbin dari speaker handphonenya. _'_ _ _Nah sekarang yang satunya lagi. Bisa nggak?'__

Di percobaan ketiga, perkembangan pesat dari yang sebelah kanan, Seonho sukses mengeluarkan lensa dari mata kirinya. Sangat lega rasanya, meskipun semuanya menjadi buram. "Makasih ya kak. Gatau deh tadi kalo ngga dibimbing Kak Hyunbin aku bisa beneran buta gara-gara nyolok mata terus."

 _'_ _ _Hahahaha! Aduh kamu tu ya, kasian amat sih. Besok aku anterin deh kacamatanya. Harusnya siang udah jadi. Sekolahmu dimana?'__

"Eh jangan kak! Ngerepotin! Kacamataku pecah karena aku injek sendiri kok, bukan salah Kak Hyunbin."

 _'_ _ _Kalo bolanya gak nyasar ke kamu kan gabakal juga kamu jatohin. Udah gapapa. Akunya yang nggak enak malahan."__

Bolak-balik mereka saling membujuk sebelum akhirnya mencapai kesepakatan. Hyunbin menolak dibayar kembali untuk kacamatanya, jadi Seonho akan mentraktirnya di restoran pizza dekat sekolah.

 _'_ _ _Deal. Tapi janji tempatnya jangan yang mahal loh ya. Nanti aku ngerasa kayak ngrampok anak kecil. Oke?'__

"Nggak kok, aku janji. Oke."

 _'_ _ _Yaudah, besok di sekolahmu ya.'__

"Iya kak, sampai ketemu besok."

Seonho menghentikan panggilannya dan menyimpan handphone ke dalam kantong. Ia mengelap jejak basah sisa pertempurannya dengan kontak lens dan menyiram wajahnya untuk penyegaran. Matanya terlihat bengkak di kaca, membuatnya menepuk pipi karena tampak konyol. Setelah mengusap kering wajah dengan lengan baju, ia berjalan keluar dari toilet.

Begitu banyak hal yang terjadi hari ini, sampai-sampai ia tidak sempat mendapat sekelibat pun sosok sang pujaan hati. Seonho merasa bodoh. Seharusnya dia bisa menonton latihan klub baseball dari lantai atas gedung sekolah. Tapi toh ia sudah terlanjur pulang, lebih bodoh lagi kalau kembali hanya demi mengintip seperti seorang penguntit. Meskipun Guanlin memang sangat gagah dan keren memakai seragam baseballnya, perut Seonho sudah mulai keroncongan minta diisi, tak sabar menyicipi masakan makan malam yang pastinya sudah ibunya siapkan.

.

Esok pagi, ia hampir saja terlambat lagi masuk sekolah. Semua gara-gara softlens. Kenapa harus begitu susah dipakai? Akhirnya ia terpaksa pergi tanpa berhasil memasangnya. Seonho berlari sekuat tenaga melewati gerbang sekolah dan menghela napas lega ketika tahu masih ada waktu sebelas menit sebelum bel berbunyi. Ia membuka loker dan meraba-raba untuk sandalnya, tetapi yang didapatkannya adalah bunyi plastik. Seonho mendongak. Dengan hati-hati ia menariknya.

Ia menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan suara aneh yang hampir saja dikeluarkan. Lucu sekali! Di dalam bungkus plastik bening, wajah datar seekor anak ayam menatapnya balik. Bulat, gendut, dan kelihatannya amat empuk. Ia hampir meremasnya gemas, tetapi lagi-lagi menahan diri. Takut orang menaruhnya di loker yang salah. Seonho memutar-mutar bonekanya mencari nama penerima ataupun pemberi, namun yang ia temukan hanyalah secarik kertas berisi pesan singkat yang ditempel dengan solasi.

 _ _Cheer up,__ tertulis dalam bahasa Inggris. Dua kata yang membuat hatinya serasa mengembang. Seonho tidak bisa membendung senyumannya.

Handphonenya bergetar kencang memecahkan suasana. Ia reflek mengangkatnya, dan suara Samuel pun membawanya kembali ke kenyataan. _'_ _ _Dimana kamu? Bentar lagi masuk lho.'__

"Ehiya! Udah di loker kok, bentar lagi nyampe."

 _'_ _ _Cepetan.'__

"Oke bos." Seoho buru-buru memakai sandalnya, tak lupa memasukkan boneka ke dalam tas. Meskipun masih tidak tahu apakah benar-benar diperuntukkan padanya, dia tidak tega meninggalkan benda imut itu bersama sepatu usangnya.

"Aku kira bakal telat lagi. Kamu tumben amat masuknya mepet-mepet," sambut Samuel saat Seonho menghempaskan badannya ke kursi.

"Mau ngerubah image jadi bad boy ya?" goda Justin.

Seonho tertawa geli, "Nggak lah. Ini gara-gara aku gagal pasang softlens."

Samuel mengerutkan alisnya. "Lah kamu sekarang lagi gak pake?" Seonho menggeleng. "Terus liatnya gimana?"

"Ya burem."

"Yaelah," Justin mendecak, "sana minta ijin duduk depan. Ntar gabisa baca apa-apa di papan tulis."

Ada untungnya juga jadi murid rajin kesayangan guru, karena permohonan Seonho langsung dikabulkan meskipun dia ngomongnya sambil malu-malu takut dan cengengesan. Begitu bel istirahat berbunyi ia langsung bangkit menghampiri teman-temannya dan mengajak mereka ke kantin. Berkat kesigapannya, mereka tidak perlu menunggu terlalu lama untuk membeli makanan. Seonho menenteng dua piring di masing-masing tangannya ke meja, duduk menyebrangi Justin dan Samuel.

Saking nikmatnya menyantap nasi, ditambah dengan penglihatannya yang tidak terbantu, ia tidak menyadari kerumunan yang semakin menumpuk. Dimula dari penggemar Justin dan Samuel, siswi-siswi lain ikut berdatangan karena penasaran tentang bertambahnya anggota pria tampan di kelompok anak kelas satu itu. Terlebih lagi ketika murid kelas dua dan tiga mulai keluar kelas. Alhasil, meja yang ditempati sang tiga sekawan pun dibentengi berlapis-lapis tubuh manusia.

Ditengah semua kehebohan itu, Seonho melahap makan siangnya dengan brutal. Kedua pipinya tak pernah kempes, selalu penuh dan begoyang-goyang bagaikan hamster rakus. Bukannya ilfeel, para penonton malah sibuk memotret karena menganggapnya imut. Ya, sesuai kata pepatah, __ganteng mah bebas.__

Kedua temannya bergegas menghabiskan porsi masing-masing dan menggeretnya balik ke kelas. Sudah sedikit terlalu ramai, sampai agak menakutkan. Mereka lupa bahwa ini pertama kalinya Seonho menampakkan diri dengan penampilan barunya diluar kelas. Melihat kejadian barusan, pasti sekarang infonya sedang disebar ke seluruh sekolah.

.

"Nonton yuk," ajak Justin saat berjalan ke arah loker. Pergi bersama tiap penghujung minggu sekolah sudah jadi rutinitas tidak resmi mereka. Di hari Jumat, jam pelajaran yang berakhir lebih cepat dari biasanya memang menyenangkan jika dimanfaatkan untuk bermain. Sayangnya, kali ini trio itu tidak akan lengkap.

"Ah, aku nggak ikut ya," ucap Seonho. Ia menempelkan kedua telapaknya, minta maaf. "Ada janji sama orang lain."

"Oh? Sama siapa?"

"Itu, orang yang kemaren nendang bola nyasar."

Samuel memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Ngapain?"

"Katanya dia mau gantiin kacamataku yang pecah. Baek banget, padahal udah aku bilang gausah. Kan bukan salah dia juga. Namanya gak sengaja."

Terdengar sedikit terlalu baik bagi Samuel yang anaknya memang super waspada. "Dia cewek ato cowok? Umur berapa? Janjian dimana?" Udah semacam ibu calon mertua aja dia.

Si anak penurut menjawabnya jujur. "Cowok. Gatau ya, kayanya anak kuliahan. Katanya dia mo nganterin kacamatanya ke sekolah."

Kecurigaan Samuel mereda setelah mendengar balasannya, apalagi begitu tahu tempat pertemuan mereka. Tadinya dia kira pelakunya adalah perempuan yang berniat modusin Seonho, bapak-bapak mesum atau gangster penjual organ gelap. Entah anak limabelas tahun macam apa yang pikirannya seliar itu. "Okelah. Cuma di sekolah kan? Jangan mau diajak berdua ke tempat sepi ya. Ati-ati, jaman sekarang banyak orang aneh."

Seonho terkekeh menanggapi nasehat temannya. Terkadang ia merasa seperti punya sepasang __overprotective older brothers__.

"Mau ditungguin gak?" Tuh. Baru saja ia membatin, Justin langsung membuktikan perkataanya.

"Gausah. Tenang aja. Kalian berdua nonton dulu, ntar aku nyusul kalo udah selesai." Ia merangkul keduanya dan sebagai tanda terimakasih mencium pipi mereka dengan efek suara yang dilebih-lebihkan. Reaksi mereka sama seperti kali-kali sebelumya Seonho melakukan hal ini, yaitu mengelap bekas kecupan bibirnya dengan jijik. "Hahaha! Sana buruan pergi kalo nggak mau aku cipok lagi," ancam Seonho sambil terbahak-bahak.

Mereka masih bercanda sampai keluar pagar sekolahan, dimana setelah itu Seonho duduk menunggu di bangku kosong depan gerbang usai mengucapkan perpisahan. Tak lama kemudian, seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Seonho kan?"

Topi dan masker yang dikenakannya membuat Seonho gagal mengenalinya untuk sejenak. "Kak Hyunbin?" Hyunbin mengangguk sambil tertawa dan melepas maskernya. "Kakak sakit ya? Gapapa nih pergi-pergi?"

"Sehat kok. Ini cuma buat nutupin muka," jawabnya. Seonho sebenarnya tidak mengerti kenapa dia harus menutup wajahnya, tapi sebelum bisa bertanya Hyunbin sudah lanjut bicara. "Kamu nunggu lama ya? Sori aku telat."

"Nggak kok, aku juga baru selesai. Sini kak duduk aja." Ia bergeser dan menepuk ruang kosong di sebelahnya.

Hyunbin menyodorkan kantong kain yang sejak tadi dia pegang. "Nih kacamatanya. Aku gak tau gimana model kacamatamu yang lama jadi ini aku pilihin yang menurutku cocok sama kamu. Moga suka ya."

"Wah, makasih banyak kak! Pasti suka kok!"

Seonho menerimanya sembari menundukkan kepala, yang langsung diusap-usap Hyunbin. Setelah puas mengacak rambutnya, Hyunbin menyuruhnya membuka kotak kacamata. "Dicoba gih, biar tau udah pas blom minusnya. Kalo dipakenya nggak enak jadi bisa diganti."

Bingkainya tipis, terbuat dari besi yang berkilau keemasan. Kacanya sendiri bundar dan lebar. Mirip seperti kacamata Harry Potter yang memang belakangan ini sedang trendy. Seonho mencobanya. Seketika dunianya berubah menjadi jelas kembali. "Udah pas kak!" ujarnya senang. Hyunbin nyengir melihatnya.

"Kamu jadi kayak anak kecil. Tapi cocok sih."

Seonho ikut tersenyum. Ia mengeluarkan tempat softlens dari sakunya. "Jadi gak butuh ini lagi deh."

"Lho, yang kemaren kamu simpen?"

"Huh? Oh, bukan. Ini punyaku, udah lama dibeliin mama tapi blom pernah dipake. Ya kakak tau lah kenapa, hehehe."

"Wah, sayang dong." Hyunbin mengambilnya dari tangan Seonho. "Ini sesuai sama minusmu?" Seonho mengangguk. Hyunbin menopang dagunya, berpikir. "Hmm… Mau nggak aku ajarin masangnya? Buat jaga-jaga aja, misal kacamatamu rusak lagi. Kadang-kadang juga pake softlens lebih gak repot, apalagi buat makan makanan panas atau lagi musim dingin. Gak perlu ngelap kacanya tiap kali berembun."

Memang betul apa yang dikatakannya. Meskipun baru sehari sempat memakai softlens, Seonho merasa jauh lebih praktis ketimbang menggunakan kacamata. "Mau kak. Kemaren waktu kakak pasangin enak kok, cuma waktu sore lama-lama jadi perih."

"Wajar itu, matamu jadi kering soalnya. Kalo pake softlens emang harus punya tetes mata juga, biar kalo mulai kering bisa dibasahin lagi."

Mulut Seonho membulat. Sepertinya ada banyak hal yang perlu ia pelajari tentang tata cara penggunaan softlens.

"Ini aku pakein satu, yang satunya lagi kamu coba pake sendiri ya."

Sama seperti kemarin pagi, lensa itu terpasang dengan amat sangat mudah ketika dipakaikan Hyunbin. Seonho mengepalkan tanggannya. Ia juga pasti bisa. Menggunakan kamera depan Hyunbin sebagai kaca, ia mengikuti arahan Hyunbin untuk memasang lensa sebelahnya.

"Aw!" keluh Seonho begitu benda itu menempel di bola matanya. Memang masuk, tapi terasa sangat perih.

"Kenapa? Kecolok ya?"

"Nggak tau kak. Perih banget."

"Aduh yaudah merem dulu." Cukup lama ia memejamkan mata, sampai Hyunbin bicara lagi. "Coba buka matamu. Udah enakan belom?"

Seonho berkedip. Masih terasa ada yang mengganjal. "Sakit kak…"

Wajah Hyunbin tertekuk cemas. "Sini aku copotin deh." Dia mengangkat tangan, berniat menolong Seonho, tetapi pergerakkannya dihentikan cengkraman yang datang tiba-tiba.

"Ngapain kamu!?"

Mereka menoleh kaget ke arah geraman marah tersebut. Seonho hampir terkena serangan jantung. Lai Guanlin sedang meremat pergelangan tangan Hyunbin, menatapnya ganas seakan akan menerkamnya saat itu juga. Kotak kacamata Seonho jatuh dari pangkuannya, bunyinya mengalihkan perhatian Guanlin.

"Kamu gakpapa? Mananya yang sakit?" Ekspresinya berubah begitu cepat, dari galak dan beringas menjadi penuh kekhawatiran dalam seketika. Seonho kehilangan kata-kata; perasaanya bercampur aduk antara kaget, tegang, bingung dan… senang?

"Adudududuh, kayaknya ini ada salah paham deh," desah Hyunbin kesakitan sambil mengelus-elus tangannya yang baru dilepaskan Guanlin. "Aku cuma mo bantuin Seonho copot softlens soalnya katanya perih. Coba, Seonho, kamu jelasin deh."

Mendengar namanya disebut, Seonho menjawab dengan lidah yang masih kaku. "I-iya bener. Kak Hyunbin tadi lagi nolongin aku." Wadah softlens ia tunjukkan kepada Guanlin sebagai barang bukti.

Ketiganya hening, masing-masing memikirkan hal yang berbeda. Akhirnya Guanlinlah yang bergerak terlebih dahulu. "Mohon maaf." Dia membungkuk kepada Hyunbin, bangkit, lalu menunduk sekali lagi sebelum melangkah pergi. Seonho bertukar pandang dengan Hyunbin. Belum seutuhnya meresapi apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Ada yang jatoh tuh." Hyunbin mengunjuk sebuah kartu putih yang tergeletak di aspal. Seonho memungutnya dan membaca tulisan yang tertera. Oh? Seketika ia berdiri, ingin memanggil Guanlin, tetapi orangnya sudah tidak terlihat. Ia menatap balik kepada Hyunbin. Lelaki itu langsung menangkap maksudnya. "Susul aja. Pizzanya bisa kapan-kapan kok." Dia menepuk punggung Seonho, mendorongnya pelan.

"Maaf ya kak. Ini keycard apartemen soalnya. Takutnya nanti gak bisa masuk."

Hyunbin mengangguk senyum. "Iya gapapa. Buruan gih, keburu kejauhan nanti."

Menunduk pamit, Seonho berlari. Ia merasa tidak enak kepada Hyunbin, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Dan diam-diam, ia juga sebenarnya ingin bicara dengan Guanlin. Untung saja alamat apartemennya tercantum. Ia jadi tahu harus ke arah mana. Di belokan ketiga, ia akhirnya menemukannya. "Kak! Kak Guanlin! Tunggu!"

Guanlin yang tadinya melihat kebawah langsung berputar, nampak terkejut saat mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya. Seonho berhenti di hadapannya, menopang tangan di lutut sambil tergopoh-gopoh. "Ini." Ia menyodorkan kartu kepada Guanlin. "Punya kakak bukan?" tanyanya disela-sela hembusan napas.

Begitu melihat kartu putih itu, Guanlin reflek meraba saku di dada kirinya. Setelah memastikan bahwa memang adalah miliknya, dia menerimanya dengan anggukan kecil. "Makasih." Seonho tersenyum. Kedua ujung mulut Guanlin pun terangkat, walau singkat. "Kamu tahu namaku?"

"Satu sekolah tahu nama kakak," jawab Seonho sambil tertawa pelan. Guanlin membuka lalu menutup mulutnya. Mereka diam dalam kecanggungan untuk beberapa saat, sebelum Guanlin menyimpan kembali kartunya kedalam saku dan menggunakan tangan yang sama untuk menyeka kelopak mata Seonho.

Seonho sama sekali tidak siap untuk itu. Ia tersentak ke belakang. Terkejut namun pada saat yang bersamaan merasakan deja vu. "Matamu masih sembab," ujar Guanlin dengan pandangan yang teramat lembut.

Ah, berada didekat orang ini sungguh tidak baik untuk kesehatannya. Tangan Seonho melayang ke pipinya, merasakan bekas lembab air mata. Kalau wajahnya belum merah setelah barusan berlari, pastinya sekarang sudah menyerupai tomat. "O-oh." Ia sampai lupa akan rasa tidak nyaman yang menyebabkan semua kesalahpahaman tadi. "Sudah nggak sakit lagi…"

"Baguslah." Guanlin memainkan tali backpacknya. "Tadi, maaf ya. Aku kira kamu diapain."

Seonho ingin menyampaikan betapa tersentuhnya ia atas kepedulian Guanlin, tapi takut terkesan terlalu ge-er. Ia memilih untuk mengganguk saja. Lagipula, Guanlin nampak gelisah. "Iya. Nanti aku sampein ke Kak Hyunbin. Orangnya baik kok, pasti dimaafin."

Guanlin menggumam. Lagi-lagi keduanya jatuh dalam keheningan. Atmosfir di antara mereka mulai terasa janggal, dan Seonho pun berusaha kabur agar tidak membuatnya semakin aneh. "Yaudah ya kak, aku pergi dulu. Samp-"

"Tunggu," sela Guanlin sembari menahan lengannya. Seakan-akan belum puas menyerang jantung Seonho dengan perilakunya, kata-kata yang selanjutnya dia lontarkan positif meremas organ malang itu.

"...Ayo ikut kerumahku."

TBC

.

.

.

Tiga chapter berturut-turut endingnya pake dialog Guanlin :v Authornya udah makin gak kreatif nih, hiks. Bagi yang gak pada suka Hyunbin, mohon bersabar ya ^^; emang chapter ini lebih banyak dia dibanding Guanlin, tapi yang habis ini full on byeongaris duo kok hehehe. Coba lihat dari sisi baiknya, kalo ngga ada Hyunbin perkembangan mereka gabakal sepesat ini wkwkwkw.

Banyak yg udah nebak kalo Seonho nangis gara-gara softlens hehehe, sebenernya kasian tiap kali liat anak itu kedip-kedip ato pake obat tetes mata, tapi jatohnya di dia malah jadi lucu. Kalo di saya mah jadinya kaya orang sakit wkwk. Terima kasih ya untuk semua review, ucapan penyemangat, tebak-tebakan, berbagi pendapat dll dari para readersku yang manis-manis ;* Baca komen" kalian bikin saya sering senyum" sendiri sampe diliatin orang. Tapi daku tak peduli, yang penting senang HAHAHHA.

Untuk omongan oot kali ini, siapa yang gasabar nonton episod jumat nanti? Saya angkat tangan setinggi-tingginya. Apalagi stagenya Open. Baca fanacc n liat preview aja udah mo pingsan rasanya. Semoga kita semua diberi kekuatan ya *peluk anda semua*. See you next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

***EDIT: karena internet provider saya yg baru ngeblokir situs ini, jadinya format chapter ini tadinya berantakan abis. Maaf ya yang udah terlanjur baca versi berantakannya TwT ini udah dibetulin kok.*** Pertama-tama, maaf updatenya lama m(_ _)m kerja sambilan ternyata makan lebih banyak waktu dan tenaga dari yang saya kira hahahahiks… TT mana setelah ep 9 saya tewas nonton team Open sama Guanho nari troublemaker jadi tambah ketunda deh (alasan macam apa ini)

.

.

.

Malu.

Banget.

Malumalumalumalumalumalumalumalumalumalumalumalumalumalumalumalumalumalu.

Malu-maluin banget.

Pengen rasanya hantemin jidat ke tiang listrik di tepi jalan. Tapi sayang muka. Ntar kalo gantengnya berkurang gimana dong?

 _ _Percuma ganteng tapi bego,__ sahut suara di benaknya yang membuat sosok kokoh sang tiang listrik semakin menggoda. Mungkin jika kepalanya dijedotkan cukup keras, bisa ampuh untuk melupakan kebodohan yang baru saja ia lakukan. Tawaran yang menggiurkan.

Pada akhirnya, kenarsisannya lebih kuat daripada panggilan impulsif yang memang datangnya dari luar akal sehat. Namun tetap saja pikiran Guanlin masih kacau balau. Sulit menerima kenyataan bahwa ia baru saja mempermalukan dirinya di depan satu-satunya orang yang ingin ia __impress.__ A%$%^f%f^% &11!1! Berbagai macam umpatan dalam segala bahasa yang ia ketahui pun keluar.

Sok pahlawan main remet tangan orang, terus kabur begitu tahu dia salah. Sungguh luar biasa, Lai Guanlin. Masih terngiang-ngiang suara Seonho yang gagap panik saat menjawabnya. Kedua matanya terbuka lebar, ekspresinya terkejut. Ia tidak tahu mengapa interaksi mereka selalu berakhir dengan dirinya membuat Seonho takut. Pasti anak itu tidak mau lagi berurusan dengannya… Itu pun kalau dia masih ingat pertemuan mereka sebulan yang lalu.

Atau malah mereka sedang menertawakannya sekarang? Besar kemungkinannya. Apapun itu, Guanlin seharusnya merasa beruntung lelaki itu tidak balik memukulnya tadi. Pasti dia sangat kesal. Disalahpahami saat sedang membantu teman… adik… pacar? Tidak tidak tidak. Nggak boleh. Nggak bisa pokoknya. Kata Daehwi, Seonho itu masih single. Meskipun anaknya cerewet, biang gosip dan gak bisa diem, info yang keluar dari mulutnya dijamin akurat. Lalu, siapa sebenarnya lelaki itu?

Seonho memanggilnya Kak Hyunbin, dan dari rumpian murid-murid tadi, Guanlin tahu dia seorang model. Tapi apa hubungannya dengan Seonho sampai-sampai bisa mampir ke sekolah dan dengan santainya (hampir) memegang pipinya? Sejujurnya, selain mengamuk karena mengira Seonho disakiti, alasan lain Guanlin bisa khilaf adalah karena cemburu. Ia tahu memang tidak pantas, tapi yah. Namanya juga remaja labil. Emosinya susah dikontrol.

"Kak! Kak Guanlin! Tunggu!"

Pikirannya dipenuhi banyak hal. Awalnya menoleh tanpa fokus, ia langsung terpaku di tempat begitu melihat sosok yang berlari mendekat. Apakah ini halusinasi? Seonho nampak sangat nyata, dengan keringat yang bertutulan di sekitar keningnya dan napasnya yang terengah-engah. "Ini… Punya kakak bukan?"

Hm? Itu kan kartu apartemennya yang ada di tangan Seonho? Ia meraba kantung bajunya. Kosong. Mungkin jatuh sewaktu ia menunduk. Guanlin mengambilnya dan mengangguk, memaksa mulutnya untuk bergerak. "Makasih."

Senyuman yang dilontarkan Seonho kepadanya begitu manis, Guanlin tidak bisa menahan bibirnya melakukan hal yang sama. Sungguh ajaib betapa mudahnya perasaanya berubah jika berhadapan dengan anak ini. Rasanya selalu ingin tersenyum. Perlahan kemampuannya berpikir jelas berangsur kembali, dan Guanlin menyadari sesuatu. Jika pendengaran dan otaknya masih sehat, tadi Seonho memanggil namanya.

"Kamu tahu namaku?" tanyanya sambil berharap cemas, entah apa yang ia harap atau cemaskan.

Tanpa memudarkan senyumannya, Seonho menjawab santai, "Satu sekolah tahu nama kakak." Tawa di akhir kalimatnya membuatnya terkesan geli, seakan Guanlin baru saja menanyakan hal paling jelas diseluruh dunia.

Guanlin sendiri tak tahu harus membalas apa, sedikit kecewa. Namun semua kekecewaannya hilang saat memandang wajah Seonho. Mereka berdiri cukup dekat, memberi Guanlin kesempatan untuk mengagumi helai-helai bulu mata Seonho yang lebih panjang dan lentik daripada umumnya. Jejak air mata yang terjebak di sela-sela membuatnya terlihat semakin indah.

Ia mengantongi kartu apartemennya dan meraba halus kulit tipis di sekitar mata Seonho, yang kemerahan dan sedikit bengkak. "Matamu masih sembab," jelasnya singkat saat Seonho tersentak kaget. Sama sekali tidak sadar akan ironisnya kelakuannya setelah menghabiskan waktu mencibir lelaki yang (hampir) menyentuh wajah yang sekarang ia sentuh.

Seonho langsung mengusap pipinya kering. "O-oh. Sudah nggak sakit lagi," gumamnya pelan, membuyarkan lamunan Guanlin yang sedang terpesona.

Sial, lagi-lagi ia bertingkah seperti __creep__. Sadar, Guanlin, sadar. Ini waktunya untuk meluruskan situasi tadi. "Baguslah," ia mulai, berusaha menyusun kata sambil meremas-remas tali tasnya. "Tadi, maaf ya. Aku kira kamu diapain." Hebat. Sangat fasih. Mana tiang listrik saat ia membutuhkannya?

"Iya. Nanti aku sampein ke Kak Hyunbin. Orangnya baik kok, pasti dimaafin," jawab Seonho mengangguk-angguk. Guanlin terdiam. Kali ini ia sebenarnya bermaksud meminta maaf kepada Seonho, meskipun setelah dipikir memang lelaki bernama Hyunbin itu yang paling dirugikan. Tetapi hati kecilnya tetap tidak bisa berbohong. Ia tidak suka mendengar Seonho memuji-muji orang itu. Hawa suram yang ia pancarkan sepertinya mulai membuat Seonho merasa tak nyaman. "Yaudah ya kak, aku pergi dulu. Samp-"

Sebelum Seonho sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Guanlin sudah menggenggam lengannya. "Tunggu." Ia belum rela berpisah setelah sekian lamanya menunggu kesempatan bertemu. Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia mengucapkan kata-kata yang pertama muncul di benaknya. "Ayo ikut ke rumahku."

"Eh?"

Seonho menganga kebingungan, dan Guanlin mencaci-maki dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Dari semua hal yang bisa ia katakan, yang keluar adalah dialog klasik om-om pedofil mesum. "…Supaya nggak dehidrasi. Ya. Kamu habis nangis terus lari-lari, padahal cuacanya panas begini. Harus minum dulu." Pinter juga ternyata ngelesnya kalo kepepet. Guanlin menghembuskan napas lega ketika Seonho membulatkan mulutnya. "Yok. Deket lagi nyampe kok."

Ia lanjut berjalan tanpa melepaskan Seonho, takut bila anak itu menolak tawarannya. Di belokan yang selanjutnya, Guanlin menempelkan kartunya di samping pagar tinggi pintu masuk apartemen. Sesekali ia menoleh balik ke arah Seonho. Dia menggantung kepala menghadap lantai, dan hanya menengadah saat Guanlin membunyikan tenggorokkannya.

"Udah sampe," ujar Guanlin sambil merogoh dompet sewaktu mereka keluar dari lift. Mau tak mau, ia harus melepas genggamannya dari pergelangan tangan Seonho yang penuh tulang. Anak ini kurus sekali. Ia jadi ingin membagi snack-snacknya yang menumpuk di kamar.

Guanlin mengijinkan Seonho masuk terlebih dahulu sementara ia mengunci pintu. Diperhatikannya Seonho yang celingukan sambil mengucap permisi, dan ia pun mendengus gemas. "Orangtuaku dua-duanya kerja, jadi rumah lagi kosong. Gak usah canggung." Ia menepuk punggung Seonho dan menuntunnya ke ruang tamu, mempersilahkannya duduk di sofa. "Tunggu bentar ya."

Segelas air putih, satu botol pocari sweat dingin dan berbagai macam kue kering dari meja makan diambilnya untuk disuguhkan. "Wah kak, gausah repot-repot!" seru Seonho ketika dia melihat Guanlin kembali bersama tumpukan barang di kedua tangannya.

"Gak kok." Ia meletakkan semuanya ke atas meja dan menyodorkan gelas air kepada Seonho. "Nih diminum." Mengucapkan terima kasih, Seonho meneguknya habis dengan cepat. Guanlin lalu menuangkan pocari sweat ke dalam gelasnya yang kosong, tak lupa mendorong toples-toples makanan ke arahnya. Seonho menunduk sungkan.

Setelah beberapa saat berdiaman dalam tenang, Guanlin melempar pertanyaan yang daritadi membuatnya penasaran. "Jadi kamu nangis gara-gara softlens?"

Seonho terbatuk tersedak biskuit coklat yang sedang digigitnya, mengejutkan Guanlin. Untungnya bisa tertelan dengan bantuan minum. "Iya kak," jawabnya seusai berhenti batuk dan meyakinkan Guanlin bahwa dia tidak apa-apa. "Aku seumur hidup pake kacamata, jadi nggak biasa sama softlens."

"Terus kenapa gak pake kacamata aja?"

"Kemarin pecah. Baru tadi dikasih yang baru sama Kak Hyunbin." Guanlin mengerutkan alisnya. Lagi-lagi nama itu. Ia ingin menanyakan siapakah pria itu bagi Seonho, namun dia terlanjur melanjutkan kalimat dengan semangat. "Tapi aku pengen belajar pake softlens! Jadi gausah repot benerin kacamata tiap kali melorot. Enak banget lho kalo lagi main piano!"

Guanlin sebenarnya tidak begitu mengerti apa yang dijelaskan Seonho dengan amat menggebu-gebu, tapi melihatnya seperti ini membuatnya tertawa. Seonho sendiri, setelah sadar dia sudah melaju sampai setengah berdiri ke arah Guanlin, langsung duduk kembali. Dia mengusap-usap lehernya dan menggigit bibir tersipu malu. Justru malah membuat Guanlin semakin geli campur greget. Ia mengacak rambut Seonho gemas, tidak tahan akan kelucuannya.

Syukurlah anak ini betul-betul seceria kesan pertamanya. Guanlin sempat khawatir jikalau dia menyimpan kesedihan dibalik senyum manisnya, tetapi sepertinya tangisan yang kemarin ia saksikan disebabkan oleh dua lensa bening yang sekarang pun membuat bola mata Seonho nampak berkaca-kaca.

Terbawa suasana yang mulai mencair, ia mengambil tasnya dan membuka resleting di samping. Handuk kuning yang sudah bersamanya selama sebulan ini ia keluarkan untuk ditunjukkan ke Seonho. "Nih, kukembalikan." Seonho mendongak melongo kaget. "Ah, tapi belum dicuci dari minggu lalu. Dan kupakai setiap hari," tambah Guanlin, iseng memarodikan kata-kata yang diucapkan Seonho saat meminjamkan handuk yang sama kepadanya bulan lalu.

"Kakak pakai? Tiap hari?" Dia terlihat tidak percaya. Guanlin mengangguk dan menatapnya tepat di kedua matanya.

"Soalnya anak ayamnya imut sih."

Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik dan Seonho memukul pahanya sendiri dengan kencang. "Iya kan?! Imut kan? Aku juga bilang gitu ke temen-temen cuman diledekin terus, katanya terlalu kekanakkan, padahal kan gapapa ya kan? Itu adikku yang khusus pilihin buat aku! Masa gaboleh suka barang imut," celotehnya seru.

Guanlin menutupi cengirannya dengan kepalan tangan. Tentu saja Seonho gagal memahami maksud terselubung di kalimatnya. Tak apalah. Toh reaksinya sekarang juga sangat lucu.

"Yaudah kalo gitu, handuknya buat kakak aja!" Seonho mendorong balik telapak Guanlin, yang kemudian memiringkan kepalanya.

"Loh, kenapa? Bukannya kamu suka ya?"

"Suka sih, tapi aku selalu bisa beli lagi. Kakak pakainya setiap hari, itu jauh lebih sering daripada aku! Bakal lebih berguna buat kakak. Handuknya juga pasti seneng," simpulnya dengan kikihan kecil.

Ah, lagi-lagi Guanlin terbungkam oleh kehangatan yang menyebar di dadanya. Anak ini selalu mengejutkannya dengan cara pikir yang lain dari yang lain. Polos, tapi dewasa.

"Makasih ya, Yoo Seonho." Ia memperhatikan senyuman di wajah Seonho tergantikan oleh raut muka bengong. Handuk di tangannya ia buka dan ujungnya ia tarik menghadap kedepan. "YSH yang ditulis disini singkatan dari Yoo Seon Ho kan?"

Seonho menggerakkan kepalanya kaku dengan mulut yang terbuka. "K-kok kakak tahu?"

Guanlin tersenyum. Untuk hal apapun, ia selalu berpegang pada prinsip tidak bergerak terlampau cepat jika belum yakin akan perasaan pihak lain. Tapi kali ini saja, ia ingin membuat pengecualian. Dari awal bertemu, Seonho sudah menjadi sebuah pengecualian baginya. Ia tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan untuk dekat dengannya.

"Hari pertama masuk, aku lihat kamu lari di bawah hujan. Kita jalan ke sekolah, tapi belom sempat berkenalan, kamu sudah pergi entah kemana. Sejak saat itu, tiap hari aku cari kamu. Susah sekali. Baru siang tadi akhirnya aku dapat namamu. Dan sekarang kamu ada didepanku." Guanlin menggunakan jarinya untuk menopang dagu Seonho, membantunya menutup mulut. "Jangan hilang lagi ya," pintanya sambil tersenyum.

Ia amat berharap semu merah yang mewarnai wajah Seonho bukan hanya bayangan semata.

 _ _Piya piya~ byeongari~__

Dering nada ditengah sunyi bagaikan siraman air dingin yang melunturkan suasana hangat di antara mereka. Seonho menundukkan wajahnya seketika Guanlin menarik kembali jarinya. Matanya tak berhenti berkedip, gelagapan mencari ponselnya yang tidak hentinya berbunyi.

"Ha-"

 _ _"Kamu dimana woy?! Di chat ga bales-bales! Masih di sekolah ato udah jalan?-Ato masih sama orang yang mecahin kacamatamu? Kok lama banget?-Tunggu tunggu tunggu, kok sepi. Kamu nggak lagi berduaan sama dia kan? Seonho? Seonho?"__

Suara yang keluar dari speaker kecil handphone sangatlah keras sehingga Guanlin pun dapat ikut mendengarkan bertubi-tubi pertanyaan yang dihujankan ke anak itu. Sepertinya ada paling tidak dua orang di sisi lain panggilan telpon, menurut kalimat-kalimat yang saling bertimpalan berebut bicara. Ia menonton Seonho menggosok telinganya sambil meringis.

"Aku belom sempet buka hape Sam, makanya belom liat chat, sori. Justin, nggak kok, udah gak sama Kak Hyunbin. Ini aku udah ninggalin sekolah, bentar lagi mo jalan. Kalian tunggu ya. Umm, paling lama setengah jam lagi nyampe."

 _ _"Kamu lagi sama siapa? Kok nggak ada suara jalan. Yakin baek-baek aja? Perlu kita dateng jem-"__

"Aduh, gausah. Kalian nunggu aja. Santai-santai dulu. Nyemil, shopping, aku beneran bentar lagi kok. Ya? Dadah! Ntar aku chat!" Seonho mengakhiri panggilan sebelum orang-orang yang menelponnya mulai ribut lagi. Dia menghela napas dan mengecek waktu, mendesih saat mengetahuinya. "Ya ampun, udah jam segini…"

"Temanmu?" Guanlin mencoba terlihat santai meskipun dalam hatinya ia mengutuk __timing__ telpon yang sangat busuk itu.

Seonho mengangguk, alisnya tertekuk turun. "Iya. Aku lupa udah janji nyusul mereka habis ketemuan sama Kak Hyunbin."

"Heboh ya," sahutnya, dan Seonho pun tersenyum malu sambil menggaruk pipi. Dari potongan percakapan yang sempat Guanlin dengar, mereka bertingkah lebih mirip orangtua daripada teman seumuran. Ia menyisir poninya ke belakang dengan tangan. "Jadi sekarang kamu harus pergi? Padahal baru aja aku bilang jangan main hilang lagi."

"...Maaf kak."

Duh, anak ini. Guanlin berangsur maju dan mencubit pipinya. Apalah itu namanya tahan diri. Semua salah Seonho yang terlalu imut. "Becanda kok. Mana boleh aku larang kamu pergi sama temenmu? Sini aku anterin ke bawah."

Sepanjang perjalanan singkat dari pintu rumah sampai ke depan pagar, Guanlin tak pernah mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Seonho. Dari ujung rambut sampai ke sepatu yang dia gunakan, bahkan gantungan kunci spongebob di resleting tasnya, semua detail ia simpan untuk menghilangkan keraguan bahwa Seonho benar-benar ada bersamanya.

"Makasih ya kak," ucap Seonho sambil membungkuk pamit. Guanlin mengangkat telapak tangannya, memintanya untuk tunggu sebentar sementara ia mengambil handphone dari saku celana.

"Boleh aku minta nomormu? Supaya bisa dihubungi kalo misalnya kamu hilang lagi," godanya setengah serius. Seonho mengangguk pelan dan mengeluarkan handphone miliknya.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga m-minta nomor kakak."

Dengan wajah malu-malunya, ditambah suara lembut nan gugup, kalaupun yang diminta Seonho adalah nomor rekening Guanlin tetap akan memberikannya dengan suka hati.

"Sampai ketemu minggu depan. Hati-hati ya." Guanlin membalas lambaian Seonho yang makin menjauh. Begitu sosoknya hilang dibalik belokan, ia melompat meninju udara.

Akhirnya.

Di layar ponselnya, tersimpan di daftar kontak terbaru, tertera sebuah nama yang hanya dirinya seorang yang tahu maknanya.

 _ _Chickderella__

TBC

.

.

.

Aaand akhirnya ada ending chapter yang gak cliffhanger lagi, hahaha ^^ Maaf sekali lagi karena updatenya ngaret, salahnya ditanggung Seonho ya *ditimpuk*

Gimana kalian semua, masih sehatkah habis nonton ep 9? Saya sih nggak :D sumpah bikin kaco tuh episod :DD gak sehat :DD Lagunya bagus-bagus semua, tapi emang open ngaco abis :DDD Terus seakan belom cukup dibikin pusing, ditunjukkin duo koplak ini nari troublemaker :DD Seonho yaowoh gasantai banget dia expresinya, nak sadar nak kamu baru 15 taun, gaboleh terlalu menggoda nak… itu pantat jangan digoyang" sesadis itu nak… malah kamu sodorin buat ditepok donghan lagi, duh gimana sih nak…

Mari kita berpegangan tangan menguatkan hati hari selasa nanti waktu individual fancamnya keluar ya kawan-kawan ^^ nikmati beberapa hari ini sebelom entah berapa lagi trainee bakal ketauan dieliminasi jumat nanti ;A;

As always terimakasih buanyakkk buat para readers yang udah ngasih review, semangat dan berbagai macam hal lainnya! Baca komen" kalian cukup menguatkan saya waktu lelah suntuk kerja sambilan wkwkwk, sangat saya hargai! ^^ See you next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Yeyy chapter baru sukses diupdate cepet wkwwk. Maaf ya kalo agak membosankan, tapi bagian ini dibutuhkan buat lanjutin alur ceritanya hehehe. Happy reading ^^

.

.

.

Kurang lebih lima langkah setelah meninggalkan kompleks apartemen, Seonho merosot ke bawah. Sekujur tubuhnya lemas ketika segala kejadian sore ini akhirnya terproses oleh otaknya. Ia tak bisa percaya. Guanlin menggandengnya. Guanlin mengundangnya ke rumah. Guanlin memberinya minuman dan makanan enak. Guanlin mengacak rambutnya, dan mencubit pipinya. Demi Tuhan, Guanlin tahu namanya.

 _ _!__ Seonho menutupi wajahnya yang merah panas dengan kedua tangannya. Kenapa perasaanya bisa tergonjang-ganjing seperti ini? Hal-hal yang ia sebutkan sering dipraktekkan teman-teman dan saudara kepadanya, tetapi giliran Guanlin yang melakukan, gestur-gestur biasa itu memacu jantungnya begitu kencang. Ini sungguh tidak baik. Padahal Seonho baru saja beristirahat, tapi ia merasa seperti sehabis menyelesaikan lari marathon.

Getaran handphone di saku celananya menghentak Seonho dari posisi jongkoknya. Panggilan dari Justin. Buru-buru diangkatnya untuk memastikan bahwa ya, ia sudah di jalan, dan tidak, mana mungkin ia diculik orang. Begitu naik ke dalam bus, Seonho memotret kakinya sebagai bukti untuk dikirimkan ke group chat yang terus-menerus berbunyi. Hampir saja ia melewatkan pemberhentiannya saking sibuknya membalas pesan.

"Akhirnya dateng juga," hela Justin sambil mengunyah kentang goreng yang dicuri dari piring Samuel.

Seonho menaruh tas di samping tumpukan barang dan duduk di kursi kosong yang tersisa. "Maaf, maaf, aku juga gak nyangka udah mau malem."

"Ngapain aja? Daritadi ditanyain kamu belom jawab." Dengan pose tubuh yang tidak santai meskipun raut wajahnya dibuat netral, Seonho tahu Samuel sedang mengaktifkan mode interogasi. Ia sudah hafal gerak-geriknya.

"Gimana ya, aku juga bingung jelasinnya kalo di chat. Sebenernya ngomong pun bingung. Aku beneran masih bingung," ucapnya ragu. Ketika melihat ke depan, keduanya sudah memutar badan mereka, siap mendengarkan dan menagih penjelasan. Seonho menarik napas dan memulai ceritanya dari awal setelah mereka bertiga berpisah.

Tidak tanpa interupsi, tentunya.

"Jadi dia main hajar si tukang softlens gara-gara liat kamu nangis?"

"Aduhh, nggak dihajar kok, cuma ditarik gitu tangannya… Tetep sakit sih kayaknya." Ia mengingatkan diri menyampaikan permintaan maaf Guanlin kepada Hyunbin yang entah bagaimana sekarang mendapat julukan tukang softlens oleh teman-temannya.

"Habis itu gimana?"

"Ya, kita jelasin. Terus Kak Guanlin minta maaf. Terus pulang."

"Udah gitu aja?"

Seonho mengibaskan tangannya, mengambil jeda waktu untuk membasahkan tenggorokkannya dengan air minum. "Kunci kartu apartemennya Kak Guanlin jatoh. Aku susul dia biar bisa kembaliin, trus pas udah ketemu diajak ikut ke rumahnya."

"WHAT!?" Samuel ini kalo udah heboh emang yang keluar otomatis jadi bahasa inggris. Untungnya Justin gak ikutan nimpal pake bahasa cina. "Buat apa?"

"Kaget aku, kalian kenapa sampe teriak? Aku disuruh minum air, supaya gak dehidrasi katanya. Dikasih cemilan lagi. Enak-enak kuenya, aku makan banyak. Hehehehe." Seonho tidak tahu apa yang salah dari perkataanya sampai Samuel meremas kepalanya putus asa.

"Kamu ya, waspada dikit napa. Gampang banget ngikutin orang asing. Kalo makanan ato minumannya dikasih macem-macem gimana?"

"Yaelah Sam, kontrol itu jalan pikiran, jangan yang serem-serem mulu. Lai Guanlin kan anak sekolah kita, meskipun gak kenal bukan orang asing kali."

"Um, nggak bisa bilang gak kenal juga sih," koreksi Seonho dengan polosnya. Samuel dan Justin langsung memicingkan mata.

"Maksudnya?" "Kamu kenal sama dia?" "Kapan kenalannya?" "Kapan ketemu?" "Aku gapernah liat kalian interaksi." "Kok gak bilang-bilang—"

Seonho mengangkat kedua tangannya, berharap bisa menghentikan laju serangan verbal. Cukup sukses untuk beberapa detik, sebelum dilanjutkan lagi karena ketidakpuasan kedua temannya atas keheningannya. "Iya iya aduh bentar tunggu satu-satu dong," protesnya kewalahan. Hanya setelah mereka kembali duduk manis di tempatnya masing-masing baru ia mau mulai bicara. "Jadi gini…"

.

Percepat waktu setengah jam kemudian, makanan di meja menjadi dingin tak tersentuh saking fokusnya mereka mendengarkan cerita. Tentunya terkecuali piring Seonho yang sudah tuntas bersih berkilap sejak duapuluh menit yang lalu. "…Aku ijin pamit trus langsung jalan. Udah deh habis itu nyusul kalian."

Justin—dengan dagu ditopang tangan, mulut yang sedikit terbuka dan mata yang berbinar-binar—tampak berbeda 180 derajat dari Samuel yang melipat tangannya di depan wajah dan mengerutkan dahinya berpikir panjang. Seonho tak tahu mana yang harus lebih ia khawatirkan.

" _ _So you're saying,__ dia nyari kamu selama sebulan tapi gak ketemu-ketemu? Dan pas banget hari ini, habis kamu bikin kantin hampir rusuh, akhirnya dia tau namamu dan nyamperin kamu? __Yeah right.__ Sangat bisa dipercaya."

Sarkasme tajam terbang melayang melalui kepalanya, yang justru memfilter bagian yang tidak penting. "Hah? Emangnya tadi kantin rusuh ya? Kok aku nggak tau?"

Dengan prihatin Justin menepuk punggung Samuel yang meringkuk lemas karena kelemotan seorang Seonho. "Kamu memang kalo lagi laper gak konsen sama apapun selain makanan, jadi mungkin gak sadar kalo tadi siang tuh anak-anak pada ngumpul di meja kita buat ngeliatin kamu. Ada yang nyolong foto malahan. Aku gabakal heran kalo senen depan juga banyak yang pada tau namamu. Yah, intinya, Samuel tuh ngerasa si Lai Guanlin cuma deketin kamu gara-gara kamu mulai terkenal. Tapi aku sih gak setuju."

Samuel yang sejak tadi mengangguk-angguk mendelik saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Justin. "Maksudmu?! Sebulan lho, sebulan. Kalo emang bener-bener mo nyari dia bisa aja mampir ke tiap kelas nanyain murid satu-persatu."

"Ekstrim amat. Kamu lupa ya kita lagi ngomongin siapa? Kalo beneran dilakuin, bisa bayangin bakal seberapa heboh murid-murid cewek satu sekolah jadinya? __Chaos, bro.__ Lagian, kalo emang baru tertarik sekarang, buat apa dia nyimpen handuk butut Seonho yang lebih mirip punya anak TK daripada anak SMA."

"Iih itu handuknya masih bagus tau! Kak Guanlin aja bilang anak ayamnya imut!" Seonho yang daritadi diam menyimak tidak bisa tidak membela barang yang dulu adalah kesayangannya. Alhasil Samuel semakin merengut sementara Justin menyeringai lebar.

"Aku gabisa bayangin orang bermuka datar itu bilang sesuatu imut," ujar Samuel sambil melipat lengannya.

Sekarang giliran Seonho yang dahinya mengerut, tidak memahami pendapat Samuel. Meski baru dua kali bertemu, ia sudah melihat beragam ekpresi ditunjukkan oleh Guanlin baik yang sengaja maupun tidak. "Kak Guanlin orangnya ramah kok. Sering senyum. Aku inget jelas waktu pertama kali ngomong, habis dia payungin aku ke sekolah, dia ketawa terus."

Bunyi yang keluar dari mulut Justin hanya bisa dideskripsikan dengan suara orang tercekik bahagia. "Denger nggak?" Dia menyenggol Samuel, lalu melirik ke arah Seonho. "Kamu tau apa julukannya? __Ice prince.__ Gak pernah aku liat dia senyum lebih dari sekedar basa-basi, dan itupun keliatannya terpaksa. Dan si __ice prince__ ini, yang terkenal cuek dan paling jarang ngeladenin fans, rela repot-repot kebasahan mayungin Seonho ke sekolah, kalap marah waktu ngira dia disakitin orang, dan ketawa—bayangin Sam, __ketawa—__ waktu ngomong sama Seonho. Aku gatau kurang bukti apa lagi."

"Tetep aja," bantah Samuel yang masih tidak rela melepaskan kecurigaannya. "Sebulan di gedung sekolah yang sama. Kecil kemungkinannya kalo gak pernah papasan. Berati dia gak bener-bener merhatiin Seonho sebelomnya."

"Deh, kamu tuh ya—"

"Memang nggak pernah sih…" Seonho memotong sebelum mereka bisa berdebat. "Soalnya aku selalu ngumpet kalo lagi ada Kak Guanlin di sekitar."

"Hah, kenapa?"

Ia menunduk, ragu mengutarakan rahasia yang sudah sebulan lamanya tersimpan. Tetapi setelah berdiskusi sampai ke tahap sejauh ini, kalau tidak sekarang, Seonho tak tahu kapan lagi ia berani jujur kepada teman-temannya. "Malu. Kak Guanlin kan populer, banyak yang suka dan, uh… ganteng. Kalo dibandingin dia, aku gaada apa-apanya."

"Seonho…" Justin dan Samuel saling bertukar pandang. "Liat sini."

Seonho perlahan mengangkat wajahnya. Tak terkira, ia mendapatkan dua ketukan di masing-masing sisi kepalanya. Ia menatap kedua temannya dengan bingung.

"Kamu tau apa yang bikin aku paling marah?" tanya Samuel, dijawab dengan gelengan takut oleh Seonho. "Bukan karena aku curiga sama Lai Guanlin, atau karena kamu nyembunyiin sesuatu dari kita. Yang aku paling gasuka itu kalo kamu ngejelek-jelekin diri sendiri."

Justin mengusap bekas jitakannya dan Samuel, membelokkan muka Seonho ke arahnya. "Kamu tuh pinter. Berbakat, ramah, sopan, gak egois, baeknya sampe keterlaluan. Lola, nggak tau bahaya dan nilai diri terlalu rendah. Sering rasanya aku pengen nyubit dan teriakin kamu supaya sadar. Aku dan Samuel tuh beruntung. Kamu temen terbaik yang orang lain cuma bisa harapkan."

Mendadak bola matanya terasa panas dan penglihatannya memburam. Air matanya menetes begitu cepat, ujung bibirnya basah terkena imbas. Asin.

"Wakh! Kok malah nangis!? Ni pasti gara-gara Samuel nih mukanya serem, iya kan? Gapapa gausah takut dia nggak bener-bener marah kok," pekik Justin panik sambil mengusap pipi Seonho dengan tissue yang ada di meja. Samuel menelan ludah, tegang seperti anak kecil yang ketahuan memecahkan vas mahal.

Seonho mendenguskan tawa pendek di sela-sela isakannya. "Bukan kok. Aku cuma... seneng aja." Ia mengedipkan mata dan menampilkan senyuman lebar nan hangat, sehangat perasaan yang semerbak di dadanya. "Aku yang lebih beruntung punya teman seperti kalian."

Pernyataannya mengundang jutaan _'_ _ _aww'__ dan elusan rambut dari Justin, sementara Samuel menggosok hidung mencoba menutupi tarikan senyum bibirnya. Tak tahan berdiaman terlalu lama, dia membunyikan tenggorokkannya.

"Oke, jadi, balik ke topik sebelomnya. Kalo aku nggak salah nangkep, kamu gak pede ketemu si Lai Guanlin karena… kamu suka sama dia?" Bagian terakhir dia bisikkan dengan hati-hati, tetapi tetap saja Seonho tersentak.

Ia menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya. Jemarinya diketukkan di meja seakan bermain piano. Kebiasannya jika sedang nervous. "Sebenernya aku gak gitu ngerti, tapi… tiap deket Kak Guanlin aku sering deg-degan. Apalagi kalo ada kontak fisik. Waktu dia ngacak rambutku, ato ngelap mukaku, ato gandeng tanganku, perut rasanya kayak dikocok-kocok. Sampe mual gitu. Terus lemes. Terus kalo mikirin dia rasanya jadi sesek. Tapi pengen ngeliatin terus, dari jauh pun. Ini pertama kalinya aku ngerasa begini. Ini… namanya suka kan?"

Justin meremas kemejanya, melempar wajahnya yang tertekuk tidak karuan ke samping. Dia terlihat bahagia dan menderita dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Samuel meremas gelas plastik minumannya, menekuk wajahnya yang terselubung poni ke bawah. Dia terlihat seperti sedang menahan panggilan alam nomor dua.

"Iya anakku, iya. Itu jelas suka. Itu lebih dari suka. Itu namanya cin—"

"Kalian baru ketemu dua kali dan dia udah berani megang-megang muka sama gandeng tangan? Dia pikir dia siapa?"

Tidak senang lagi-lagi dipotong saat bicara, Justin menegur Samuel. "Ih kok malah kamu sih yang sewot? Seonhonya aja seneng-seneng gitu."

"Seneng? Dia mual katanya, lemes. Mana senengnya?"

"Aduh kalian plis deh daritadi brantem mulu!" Seonho mengulur tangan dan menggunakannya sebagai pembatas antara Justin dan Samuel. "Ya, aku memang suka Kak Guanlin soalnya dia orangnya baik. Jadi yaudah. Toh bukannya dia juga s-suka sama aku. Aku rasa sekarang kita udah bisa dibilang temen, dan aku udah seneng banget, gak nyangka malahan. Jadi tolong ya kalian jangan ribut cuma gara-gara soal ini. Ya?"

Keduanya berkomunikasi lewat pandangan mata dan sepakat untuk membicarakan hal ini ketika Seonho tak ada. Samuel mengangguk mundur. Justin memajukan badannya. "Oke, tapi satu hal lagi. Ada yang salah dari omonganmu barusan. Gimanapun aku liat, si Lai Guanlin itu udah jelas banget suka—"

"Suka anak ayam!" teriak Samuel, menghantam meja dengan kedua telapaknya. "Yak! Udah pada kenyang kan? Yok ke bioskop, bentar lagi filmnya mulai." Dia mengangkat Justin dari kerah bajunya dan melirik sinis begitu mereka membelakangi Seonho. Justin hanya membuang muka sambil bersiul, pura-pura bodoh.

Seonho yang sudah memuaskan perutnya dengan sumbangan sisa kentang goreng memutuskan untuk tidak menggubris kelakuan aneh teman-temannya, agar tidak sakit kepala atau lapar lagi.

.

Sesampainya di rumah ia langsung mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk tidur. Karena besok tidak ada sekolah, mereka pulang cukup larut malam. Hari yang menyenangkan, walaupun agak melelahkan. Seonho menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang. Tangan kanannya memegang handuk untuk mengeringkan rambut, sementara tangan kirinya berkutat dengan ponselnya. Seusai menuntaskan semua chat, sebuah notifikasi baru menunda niatnya untuk mematikan handphone.

 _ _Sudah tidur?__

 _ _Aku Guanlin btw__

 _ _Belom kak__

 _ _Tau kok, tadi aku kan juga save nomor kakak hehehe__

 _ _Iya ya__

 _ _Gimana tadi perginya?__

 _ _Seru?__

 _ _Yep ^^__

 _ _Kita nonton wonder woman di bioskop__

 _ _Keren banget lho kak, kakak juga harus nonton![thumbs up][thumbs up][thumbs up]__

 _ _Ohiya?__

 _ _Pengen sih__

 _ _Tapi pengennya nonton sama kamu__

Kalau bukan karena tatakan kasur empuk, handphone Seonho mungkin sudah retak selepas jatuh dari tangannya. Ia bengong sebentar, lalu buru-buru mengangkatnya saat nada tanda pesan baru berbunyi.

 _ _Becanda haha__

 _ _Kamu kan udah nonton__

 _ _Hahaha iya kak__

 _ _Lain kali klo ada film baru yg kamu tertarik bilang ya__

 _ _Kita pergi bareng__

Seonho yang tadinya sempat merasa sedikit kecewa langsung berdegup keras lagi jantungnya. Ia lanjut mengetik sambil tersenyum.

 _ _Oke kak [smiley face]__

 _ _[simbol tangan ok]__

 _ _Btw makasih handuknya__

 _ _Kamu lagi pengen apa? Aku beliin buat gantiin__

 _ _Hah gausah kak!__

 _ _Itu handuk udah barang lama [sweatdrop]__

 _ _Masih bagus kok__

 _ _Beneran kak jangan, aku yang gaenak nanti ^^;__

 _ _Tadi kan kakak udah kasih aku snack sama minuman, anggep aja itu gantinya__

 _ _Udah lebih dari cukup [wajah kenyang jilat bibir]__

 _ _Kamu doyan?__

 _ _Banget! Enak-enak hehehe__

 _ _Makasih ya kak [senyum lebar]__

 _ _Baguslah__

 _ _Aku yang makasih udah diambilin kartunya__

 _ _Sama-sama ^^__

 _ _Udah malem banget nih__

 _ _Kamu cepetan tidur__

 _ _Istirahat yang banyak__

 _ _[kepala mengangguk]__

 _ _Kakak juga ya__

 _ _Ya__

 _ _Good night__

 _ _Good night!__

 _ _[anak ayam tidur]__

 _ _Cute__

Setelah meninggalkan balasan satu kata tersebut, status Guanlin berubah menjadi offline. Seonho meremat ponselnya dan menyumpal kepalanya ke bawah bantal. Sepertinya malam ini ia akan bermimpi indah.

Tak sesuai perkiraan, tidurnya berlalu tanpa mimpi sesaatpun. Mungkin karena saking nyenyaknya. Sayangnya lelapnya yang semestinya bisa memanjang tanpa gangguan alarm sekolah harus terpotong pendek oleh getaran dan bunyi yang amat familiar.

 _ _Piya~ piya~ byeongari~ Piya~ piya~ byeonga—__

Seonho meraba-raba kasur dan langsung memencet tombol terima panggilan tanpa melihat ke arah layar. Matanya masih tidak bisa terbuka. "Halo?" Suaranya yang serak terbawa kantuk tidak mempan menarik prihatin siapapun itu yang menelponnya di awal hari Sabtu. Orang itu malah berteriak dikupingnya.

 _"_ _ _Yah, Seonho, tukang softlensmu itu model ya?"__

Otaknya yang masih dalam proses pemanasan butuh waktu cukup lama untuk mencocokan julukan tukang softlens dengan wajah Hyunbin. "Iya kayaknya. Kenapa?"

 _"_ _ _Ya ampun, kok kamu gak pernah bilang?"__

"Habis gaada yang nanya. Emangnya kenapa sih?" Ia sungguh berharap Justin tidak mengganggu tidurnya hanya untuk mempertanyakan hal ini.

 _"_ _ _Foto-fotonya nyebar di forum online!"__

"Uh, setauku kalo jadi model memang banyak foto di internet deh…"

 _"_ _ _Bukan itu! Maksudku, foto kalian di depan sekolah, udah dipost kemana-mana. Mukamu keliatan jelas banget!"__

"HAH!?"

TBC

.

.

.

Back to cliffhanger lol. Dan demi apa, udah seratus lebih review aja *O* Waktu awal buat fic ini sama sekali gak nyangka bakal segini banyak yang baca, saya sangat sangat senang dan terharu sekali wkwkwk maap lebay! Tapi beneran seneng lho, makasih buanyaaakkkkkk ya untuk kalian semua, baik yang dari awal udah ngikutin dan yang baru" nemu, comment" kalian sangat saya hargai dan nikmati *apaan eh* Maaf ya ga sempet bales satu", tapi semuanya saya baca dengan hati riang gembira kok hehehehe ;*** m(_ _)m

Untuk menjawab beberapa pertanyaan/poin yg sering diangkat di komen", duo cube trainee Guanlin x Seonho ini bakal jadi satu-satunya pairing di fic ini. Mohon maaf bagi yang request ataupun mengharapkan pairing lain ^^; Next, soal peran Hyunbin sebagai orang ketiga, mari kita lihat saja di chapter" kedepannya ya *digebukin* wkwkwk that's all! See you next chapter!

*balik camping di fancamnya Seonho*


	8. Chapter 8

Saya buru-buru nyelesain chapter ini sebelom ep10 mulai nanti, takutnya ntar lemes gaada tenaga kalo habis nonton soalnya ;w; Maaf jadi agak rushed

.

.

.

 ** **Topic: Apakah orang ini Kwon Hyunbin?****

 _ _[picture]__

Adikku murid sekolah SMA Paju dan foto ini sekarang lagi heboh-hebohnya nyebar di timeline facebooknya. Kebetulan aku fan agency XY, jadi ngelihat cowok yang di sebelah kanan (yang nggak pakai seragam) kayaknya nggak asing. Menurut kalian beneran Kwon Hyunbin bukan? Mirip banget sih, tapi nekat amat siang bolong ngumbar muka nongkrong di depan sekolahan. Kan sekarang dia lagi naik daun, apalagi di kalangan remaja. Yang bikin lebih bingung itu posenya sama anak SMA disebelahnya. Kalo mereka bukan saudara, kok kayaknya akrab banget ya? Bukannya mau nuduh, tapi kesannya malah kayak __couple__ gitu. Gimana pendapat fans Kwon Hyunbin?

[+1010, -87] Jaman sekarang cowok ganteng pacarannya sama sesama cowok ganteng :') tak ada lagi yang tersisa untukku… TT

[+856, -46] Mungkin mereka lagi syuting. Kalo Kwon Hyunbin memang beneran gay, aku rasa dia bakal setengah mati nyembunyiin fakta itu. Negara kita nggak toleran sama yang begituan, sama aja bunuh karir sendiri

[+803, -149] Kalo soal posisi tangannya sih masih wajar. Masalahnya pandangannya itu lho, kalo cuma sebatas temen mesra amat cara mereka ngeliatin satu sama lain hmmm

[+879, -278] Serasi woy wkwkwkwk

[+705, -97] Pantesan udah lama aktif jadi model tapi blom pernah ada rumor soal cewek… homo ternyata TT

[+670, -104] Model kan banyak yang gay, udah biasa kali mereka

[+653, -70] Baru kemaren aku beli photobooknya… yaudah… buat ganjel meja makan aja biar gak goyang-goyang

[+547, -13] Itu murid SMA bukan artis kan? Kalo orang biasa, tolong dong mukanya di blur. Selain masalah privasi, kasian juga kan dia masih dibawah umur

[+463, -37] Aku setuju sama komen yang bilang mereka lagi syuting. 1)Anak itu penampilannya nggak kaya orang biasa, mungkin aja dia model baru. 2)Konsep photoshoot banyak yang aneh-aneh. 3)Lokasinya terlalu terbuka, dan Kwon Hyunbin sendiri gak pernah bilang kalo dia gay. Yok jangan main asumsi dulu sebelom tau faktanya.

[+384, -388] **** jijik sumpah

.

 ** **XY model, gay?****

 _ _[picture]__

Dimulai dari sebuah foto yang diunggah ke platform media social oleh pengguna beralias Kim *** ***, rumor bermunculan bahwa model dari agency ternama XY, Kwon Hyunbin (21), mempunyai seorang kekasih lelaki. Foto yang terlampir di atas diambil di SMA tempat murid yang terpotret bersama Kwon bersekolah, menimbulkan kecurigaan bagi para penggemar sang model yang mengangkat tinggi kemungkinan bila ini semua hanyalah bagian dari pemotretan majalah atau __shooting__ untuk iklan. Sejauh ini, belum ada konfirmasi maupun penjelasan dari pihak XY dan Kwon Hyunbin.

[+1208, -347] Yaelah gw kirain mereka ciuman ato ngapain, cuma begini kok dibikin heboh, inimah biasa aja kali

[+956, -209] Gatau dia siapa, tapi ganteng. Sayang amat kalo homo

[+854, -106] Sekarang kalo mau jadi jurnalis gampang ya, tinggal ambil trending post di facebook terus ganti bahasa sok formal

[+788, -265] Di situs lain ada versi yg gak disensor

[+659, -142] Kwon Hyunbin yang main iklan Gi*rdano kan? Omg….

[+444, -98] Muda, ganteng, model di agensi terkenal, badannya bagus, etapi sayang… seleranya menyamping ^^;

[+383, -85] Palingan juga lagi syuting. Mediaplaynya XY buat promosi kali

[+367, -113] Udah liat foto aslinya. Cowok yang satunya lagi juga cakep, tipe gw malah. Sayang brondong :v

[+295, -74] Pada liat dimana sih foto yang mukanya unblurred?

.

 ** **Re up: Foto skandal Kwon Hyunbin****

Karena original postnya udah di take down dan banyak yang nanyain, nih reupload foto yg lagi hits, tanpa sensoran sesuai request. Fotonya bukan gw yg ambil, dan bukan gw juga yg pertama kali post. Kebetulan aja sempet save gambar sebelom post aslinya di delete.

 _ _[picture]__

[+1736, -169] Karena dua-duanya ganteng jadi enak diliat. Fotonya kaya still cut romance drama lol

[+1502, -197] Ada yang tau namanya? Aku mau jadi fans nih wkwkwkwk

[+1465, -155] Aku juga mau pandang-pandangan sama Hyunbin sambil dielus pipinya TT kapan ya…

[+1398, -134] Di thread lain pada ribut-ribut cakep sampe bikin aku penasaran. Eh beneran cakep ternyata *q* apa bener kata orang yang bilang dia juga model?

[+1192, -93] Gak kalah cakep sama Kwon Hyunbin

[+945, -82] Eh hapuslah ini, dia orang awam bukan seleb. Coba pikirin gimana kalo kalian yang fotonya disebar kemana-mana tanpa ijin. Gabakal suka pasti

[+838, -79] Ada yang bilang orang biasa ada yg bilang model, yang bener yang mana? Ayo yang murid SMA Paju konfirmasi dong

[+694 -98] Ganteng woy. Suka gw suka. Jangan gay plis

[+547, -71] Buset udah sengaja diblur malah diup lagi yg mukanya keliatan jelas. Parah amat lu

[+413, -156] Ahhh mataku berterimakasih. Bahagia. Makasih fotonya kak m(_ _)m

.

Guanlin meletakkan ponselnya ke meja, memijit batang hidungnya untuk mengurangi tekanan darah yang kian meninggi. Semua ini berawal dari post di sebuah online portal yang sering dikunjungi anak muda. Sejak Daehwi mengirimkan __link__ kepadanya kemarin siang, ia menemukan banyak artikel-artikel lain yang bermunculan karena post tersebut meledak. Meskipun sekarang sudah dihapus, post itu terlanjur menarik terlalu banyak perhatian. Berbagai macam situs lain ikut membahas dan mengupload gambar yang diambil di depan gedung SMA mereka Jumat lalu.

Fotonya sendiri tampak sedikit ambigu; tidak heran mengapa orang yang tidak mengetahui konteks aslinya cenderung menyimpulkan hal yang salah. Duduk membelakangi sang fotografer, sosok dua lelaki saling berhadapan di bangku yang sama. Kwon Hyunbin terlihat sedang menyangga wajah pria di sebelahnya, jemarinya yang jenjang melengkupi dari leher, rahang, sampai ke tulang pipi. Mengenakan seragam lengkap, murid misterius yang sekarang dijuluki ' _ _handsome Paju boy'__ oleh para netizen tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Yoo Seonho.

Jarak di antara wajah mereka sangat dekat. Mata yang bertemu pandang pun membuahkan beragam macam asumsi dan spekulasi tentang status hubungan mereka berdua. Mana ada yang tahu bahwa foto ini hasil jepretan momen yang kenyataanya hanya berlangsung tidak lebih dari satu detik. Tepat saat Hyunbin selesai memasangkan softlens ke mata kanan Seonho dan sebelum dia menarik kembali tangannya. Kebetulan yang sial. Kalau ia tidak menyaksikan kejadian beberapa saat setelah momen itu berlalu atau mendengar penjelasannya dari Seonho sendiri, Guanlin pun bisa salah paham. Lagi.

Ia meringkuk, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke atas meja belajar tanpa memedulikan buku-buku dan alat tulis yang berserakan. Sama sekali kehilangan mood untuk menyelesaikan pr walaupun besok hari Senin. Huh. Betul juga. Tangannya merayap menggait handphone yang tergeser ke pojok meja, membuka aplikasi kakaotalk. Ia mengabaikan tumpukan chat tak terbaca dari Daehwi dan Dongbin untuk memulai percakapan baru.

 _ _Besok kamu masuk sekolah?__

 _ _Iya ^^__

 _ _Kakak juga kan?__

 _ _Iya__

 _ _Kamu gapapa?__

 _ _Hm?__

 _ _Aku kenapa? [anak ayam memiringkan kepala]__

 _ _Nggak, itu lho__

 _ _Fotonya__

 _ _Pada ngomongin__

 _ _Ahhh__

 _ _Akunya sih gapapa, tapi kasian Kak Hyunbin…__

 _ _Jadi kena rumor gara-gara aku__

 _ _Padahal gak betul [wajah sedih]__

 _ _Bukan salahmu kok__

 _ _Yang salah yang nyebarin foto sama issue gak becus__

 _ _Kamunya sendiri gimana?__

 _ _Aku denger dari temen katanya fansnya Kwon Hyunbin marah sama kamu__

 _ _Beneran?__

 _ _Nggak kok__

 _ _Mereka cuma pengen tau apa aku pacar atau sodaranya Kak Hyunbin__

 _ _Atau kalo aku juga model__

 _ _Ya tentu aja aku jawab nggak ke semuanya ^^;__

 _ _Itu doang?__

 _ _Kok facebookmu sampe deactive__

 _ _Um,,__

 _ _Ada beberapa yang gak terima kayaknya hahaha__

 _ _Tapi kebanyakan nanya baik-baik kok__

Guanlin mengencangkan genggamannya. Ia sudah banyak membaca komentar-komentar online yang ditinggalkan oleh penggemar berat Kwon Hyunbin. Memang jarang muncul di top comments karena lebih banyak di __downvote__ , dan sungguh sangat pantas. Mereka mencaci-maki Seonho seakan dia telah merebut kekasih mereka. Ingin rasanya Guanlin membalas satu-persatu dengan sumpah serapah yang tak kalah heboh, tapi entah kapan akan selesai kalau ia benar-benar melakukannya. Membacanya sebagai pihak yang tidak bersangkutan saja sudah membuat Guanlin termakan emosi. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan betapa mengerikannya ini semua bagi Seonho.

 _ _Kalo memang parah, jangan dibiarin aja ya__

 _ _Kamu bisa laporin ke polisi__

 _ _Sekarang hate comments bisa dituntut kok__

 _ _Hahaha, nggak lah kak! [nangis sambil ketawa]__

 _ _Nggak segitunya__

 _ _Tenang aja hehehe [thumbs up]__

 _ _Okelah__

 _ _Tapi jangan ragu bilang kalo ada yang kebangetan__

 _ _Aku gamau kamu sedih karena sesuatu yang sama sekali bukan salahmu__

 _ _[sticker elus-elus kepala anak ayam]__

 _ _Siap kak [anak ayam hormat]__

 _ _Makasih banyak ya [smiley face]__

 _ _[sticker cubit anak ayam]__

 _ _Besok istirahat jam berapa?__

 _ _11 sama 2.45__

 _ _Hihihihi gasabar__

 _ _Gasabar apa?__

 _ _Aku jam 10.45 sama 2.15__

 _ _Istirahat pertama ada waktu 15 menit bareng__

 _ _Ntar kita ketemuan ya__

 _ _Aku tungguin di kantin__

 _ _Oke! [big grin][big grin][big grin]__

 _ _Tiap senin ada menu ayam goreng spesial di stall makanan jepang__

 _ _Gasabar mau makan itu, enak banget! [ayam goreng][ngiler][joget-joget]__

Tawanya meledak di kamar yang semenjak tadi hening. Ia menggelengkan kepala dengan takjub. Sepertinya ia tidak perlu terlalu khawatir tentang masalah skandal abal-abal yang memperlibatkan Seonho. Anak ini lebih cuek dari perkiraannya.

 _ _Kanibal kamu__

 _ _Masa anak ayam makannya ayam goreng__

 _ _[sweatdrop]__

 _ _Terlalu enak soalnya… [anak ayam kabur]__

 _ _Ckckckck__

 _ _Yaudah besok makan yang banyak__

 _ _Biar gemukan dikit__

 _ _Kak… aku terharu [air mata menetes]__

 _ _Selama ini adanya aku dikatain babi, disuruh jangan rakus-rakus__

 _ _Makannya kebanyakan katanya__

 _ _Baru kali ini disuruh makan lebih banyak [nangis]__

 _ _Akan aku turutin [anak ayam hormat]__

 _ _Hah, mana ada__

 _ _Kamu kurus begitu__

 _ _Babi macem apa lurus panjang gak berperut__

 _ _Hahahaha!__

 _ _Kak Guanlin baek ya! [nangis sambil ketawa]__

 _ _Aku juga merasa makanku biasa aja tapi semua pada ribut banyak__

 _ _[pose berpikir][raba-raba dagu]__

 _ _Hehehe__

 _ _Bentar ya kak__

 _ _Dipanggil mama suruh bantu angkat baju__

 _ _Ok__

 _ _Gapapa gausah bales lagi__

 _ _See you tomorrow__

.

Sesampainya di kelas keesokan paginya, lagi-lagi kursinya telah ditempati oleh sang biang gosip. Hanya saja kali ini Dongbin dan Euiwoong ikut mengerumuni mejanya. Langkah Guanlin tersendat, menyesali keputusan datang awal hari ini.

"Ini kamu bukan?" cuap Daehwi tanpa menyapa, mendorong ponselnya ke depan mata Guanlin. Ia mendelik. Terpampang di layar adalah foto dirinya berdiri di belakang bangku yang diduduki Hyunbin dan Seonho. Guanlin merebut ponselnya.

"Kamu dapet dari mana?"

Daehwi mengambil kembali handphonenya dan buru-buru menyimpannya. "Tenang, yang ini cuma beredar dikalangan anak sekolah kita. Bukan online. Lagian mukamu gak keliatan juga."

Karena ia memunggungi orang yang memotret, yang terlihat hanya tampak belakang tubuhnya. Guanlin menghela napas lega. Aksi gegabahnya tidak tertangkap kamera, tertutup dibalik jenjang punggungnya.

"So?" Daehwi mengangkat alisnya.

Guanlin membalasnya dengan muka datar. "So what?"

"Iih, masik sok cool aja! Ya gimana itu, anak yang lu taksir beneran pacaran sama mo—"

Dengan kecepatan cahaya ia membungkam mulut lebar Daehwi, menengok kanan kiri memastikan tidak ada murid sekelas yang mendengarkan. Cuma Euiwoong dan Dongbin. Phew. Aman. "Itu volume dikurangin napa? Jangan bikin masalah ini tambah heboh. Udah cukup __blown out of proportion.__ "

Daehwi mengangguk nurut dan mengacungkan kedua jarinya keatas sebagai tanda janji. "Makanya jelasin dong," bisiknya setelah Guanlin melepaskan bungkamannya.

"Apa yang perlu dijelasin ya, nggak ada apa-apa sebenernya." Ucapannya mengundang tatapan tidak percaya bukan hanya dari Daehwi dan Dongbin, bahkan juga dari Euiwoong. Guanlin menaruh tasnya di atas meja dan menggusur Daehwi dari tempat duduknya. "Itu angle sama timingnya aja, si model cuma lagi bantuin Seonho pake softlens. Dia kebiasaan pake kacamata, kalo pasang softlens sendiri pasti kecolok. Terus nangis kesakitan."

Ketiganya diam meresap informasi baru dari Guanlin, yang merasa mereka nampak skeptikal. Memang kedengaran agak konyol, tapi itulah apa yang sebetulnya terjadi. "Kalo gak percaya tanya sana orang-orang yang pada ngumpul didepan gerbang sebelom aku dateng nyamperin mereka. Pada ngeliatin, pasti banyak saksi matanya." Seiring bicara, ia menjadi semakin kesal. Dari sekian banyaknya murid yang diam-diam memotret, mengapa harus foto __misleading__ itu yang tersirkulasi.

"Bukan itu," sahut Euiwoong yang sudah kembali ke tempat duduknya dan memutar kursinya menghadap belakang. "Aku takjub aja. Perasaan baru minggu lalu kamu sibuk nyariin identitasnya, sekarang udah tau macem-macem kebiasaannya. Gerak cepet ya."

"Ya iyalah. Udah sebulan dia kesengsem tuh anak. Mana sekarang tiba-tiba terkenal lagi." Dongbin mencengkram bahu Guanlin dan menggoyangnya. "Saingannya banyak, kalo nggak gercep ntar direbut si model," godanya nyengir.

Guanlin mendecak sebal. Daehwi ikut-ikutan. "Aku kira ada drama apa, ternyata gitu doang. Kasian amat tuh model kena skandal gara-gara orang pada main tuduh. Taksiranmu juga." Dia bangkit berdiri dari meja Dongbin dan bersiap keluar kelas. "Yaudah nanti aku sebarin ke anak-anak biar pada stop ngomongin. Bye."

Ia menganggukkan terimakasihnya, berharap dengan bantuan parabola Daehwi rumor di sekitar Seonho bisa cepat dihentikan.

Sayangnya, tidak semudah itu mengontrol gosip di antara anak remaja.

Ia sedang menunggu balasan chat seusai menghabiskan makan siangnya ketika suara keramaian di pintu masuk kantin membuatnya menoleh ke atas. Biasanya Guanlin tidak begitu peduli dengan kehebohan murid-murid sekolahnya yang ia anggap sering berlebihan, tetapi kali ini perasaanya tidak enak. Benar saja, saat ia berdiri mengecek situasi, Seonho berada di pusat gerombolan siswa-siswi yang dengan lancangnya menjulurkan kamera handphone mereka untuk menangkap wajahnya. Dia terlihat bingung dan kewalahan, diapit oleh kedua temannya yang mencoba menjaga jarak kerumunan tersebut.

"Kalian ini tau yang namanya privasi nggak!?" seru Guanlin setelah menyebrangi ruangan dengan kilat. Semua menoleh kepadanya, baik yang berdiri mengelilingi Seonho maupun yang duduk menempati meja kantin. Ia tidak takut, justru mengambil kesempatan ini untuk menyampaikan kekesalannya. "Aku tau banyak dari kalian ada di depan sekolah kemaren Jumat. Banyak yang tau kejadian sebenernya, tau kalo rumornya salah. Bukannya minta maaf ato klarifikasi, malah begini kelakuan kalian. Belom puas? Seneng ya gangguin hidup orang?"

Tak ada seorang pun yang berani menjawab pertanyaannya. Guanlin mendengus. Sudah terduga. Jika berhadapan dengan konfrontasi sungguhan, nyali mereka semua menciut bagaikan permen kapas. Ia menoleh ke arah Seonho yang sedang menatapnya dengan seksama. Sepasang bola mata itu masih saja tampak jernih di tengah segala kekeruhan pikirannya. Tanpa keraguan, Guanlin menggenggam lengannya dan menariknya keluar dari kumpulan tubuh yang menepi memberi jalan. Ia membiarkan langkah kakinya pergi membawa mereka meninggalkan kantin.

"K-kak? Kita mau kemana?" tanya Seonho dengan gugup saat Guanlin menggandengnya kembali setelah dia selesai mengunci loker.

Guanlin menyuruhnya mengganti sandal ruangan dengan sepatu normal, yang hanya bisa diartikan satu hal. Ia akan mengajaknya keluar dari gedung sekolah. Dengan senyuman yang bertengger di bibir, ia mengeratkan pegangannya ke tangan Seonho.

"Kita pergi kencan."

.

.

.

Yakkk progress progress hehehehe. Waktu nulis chap ini jadi kepikiran, harusnya judul ficnya 'Kesalahpahaman yang disebabkan oleh softlens' ya wkwkwkwkwk. Udah berapa kali coba? Hahaha anyway, as always, makasih yang sedalam-dalamnya untuk support kalian semua. Review, curhatan, komentar, apapun kata-kata yang rela kalian luangkan waktu untuk ketik dan post, semuanya sangat saya hargai \\(^^)/ sangat menghibur saat sakit kepala dan stress gara-gara mnet gak jelas, gak mutu, gak berkeprimanusiaan, minta dibakar gedungnya dll. dll. Sumpah. Kalo misalnya nanti ada trainee favorit kalian di rank 21-22, yang tabah ya kawan". Kita kudu kuat :')

See you next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

WARNING: Chapter ini lebih panjang dan bertele-tele dari biasanya, dan juga penuh dengan deskripsi makanan. Maklum Seonho pov. Bagi yang berpuasa, mungkin bacanya tunggu kalo udah buka aja D: Saya pun gatau kenapa nulisnya begini, mungkin karena galau stress dan lapar jadi mikirinnya makanan mulu wkwkwkwwk

.

.

.

Saat matahari masih bersembunyi di balik langit biru gelap, ia telah membuka matanya. Wajahnya diterangi cahaya artifisial perangkat elektronik yang tak kunjung lepas dari genggamannya. Alat kecil itu menjadi pelaku utama penyebabnya kurang tidur beberapa hari ini. Seonho menghela napas, menemukan satu lagi artikel yang baru diterbitkan semenjak kemarin malam. Meskipun Justin dan Samuel berkali-kali melarangnya untuk mencari—terlebih lagi membaca—segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan 'skandal' ini, ia tidak bisa menuruti mereka. Tidak kali ini.

Seonho merasa sangat bersalah. Karena membantunya, reputasi Hyunbin terancam. Dihujati berbagai macam tuduhan hanya karena sebuah foto yang sama sekali jauh kenyataannya dari apa yang orang pikirkan. Ia tak kunjung berhenti memohon maaf sang model yang sialnya sedang berada di luar negri untuk urusan pekerjaan. Lelaki itu malah balik minta maaf kepadanya untuk kelakuan para fans yang meneror semua akun media sosial Seonho.

Ia semakin sungkan. Menurut Seonho sendiri, itu tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan komentar-komentar jahat yang Hyunbin terima. Terpampang di situs-situs online yang bisa dibaca oleh semua orang. Hyunbin menyuruhnya untuk tidak khawatir, karena setelah menyelesaikan perkerjaannya dan terbang kembali ke Korea, dia akan langsung berdiskusi dengan agensinya. Mencari cara dan menyusun pernyataan agar perkara ini cepat selesai. Meskipun Hyunbin sudah berusaha meyakinkannya, tetap saja Seonho merasa resah. Andai saja ia tidak begitu payah memasang softlens. Andai saja hari itu mereka bertemu di tempat lain. Seharusnya ia yang menghampiri Hyunbin dan bukan sebaliknya.

Alarm ponselnya berbunyi, menandakan saatnya ia bersiap pergi ke sekolah. Sibuk merenung, waktu terasa berlalu begitu cepat. Seonho mengangkat selimutnya dan beranjak turun dari ranjang, melepaskan pelukannya dari boneka anak ayam yang didapatkannya secara misterius minggu lalu. Benda itu menjadi pelampiasan curhatannya secara fisik beberapa hari ini. Diremat erat ketika ia galau, dielus-elus saat ia sedih, dan dijadikan tempat membenam wajah saat sudah kelewat pusing. Sungguh empuk dan menghibur, walaupun tidak bisa mengatasi __Monday blues__ yang menimpanya lebih kuat dari biasanya.

Ia adalah salah satu dari segelintir anak yang benar-benar menikmati segala aspek persekolahan. Baik yang umum seperti pertemanan antar murid, pelajaran yang jadi target kebencian dan sumber tekanan, sampai ke hal-hal yang kesannya sepele seperti makanan kantin dan ekstrakulikuler. Semuanya ia suka. Namun hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya, ia ragu untuk berangkat.

Panggilan dari ibunya memberitahu bahwa sarapan telah siap saji. Seonho beranjak keluar dari kamar mandi dan wangi semerbak ikan bakar serta sup sapi khas keluarganya membuat hidungnya kembang kempis secara otomatis. Perutnya langsung bergerutu, air liurnya berkumpul. Ia melangkah ke meja makan, dimana piring dan mangkok berisi penuh disajikan dengan indahnya. Matanya berbinar-binar. Sarapan memang waktu makan yang paling penting. Begitu pula dengan __brunch__ , makan siang, makan sore dan makan malam. Setelah mengucap makan kepada dua orangtua dan adiknya, ia tak lagi menunda waktu untuk menyantap lahap dua mangkuk besar nasi panas ditemani lauk-lauk nikmat lainnya.

Kenyang itu bahagia. Selagi bersendawa dengan puasnya, ia tersenyum memikirkan ayam goreng spesial yang selalu diincarnya tiap hari Senin. Segala perasaan tidak enak yang tadinya terpendam nampaknya sudah ia lupakan, tergusur oleh bayang-bayang kulit renyah coklat keemasan melumuri potongan lembut daging ayam yang dilapisi oleh bumbu nan sedap. Bahagia memang sederhana (bagi Seonho).

"Seonho, udah selesai belum? Temen kamu nungguin didepan tuh."

Merasa tidak membuat janji untuk berangkat bersama siapapun, ia kebingungan. Seonho cepat-cepat mengambil tas lalu pamit ke keluarganya. Benar saja, di depan pintu pagar rumah, berdiri dua orang remaja mengenakan seragam yang sama dengannya.

"Lah, kalian kok bisa sampe kesini?" Seonho menggaruk rambutnya, membuka kunci gembok dan menutupnya kembali.

"Selamat pagi juga, tuan muda."

"...Samuel sehat?" Ia mencoba memeriksa suhu tubuh temannya lewat kening, tapi tangannya ditampis oleh Samuel yang tidak mau tatanan rambutnya rusak. Seonho cemberut. Justin tertawa dan merangkulnya. "Kamu juga, bukannya biasanya dianter pake mobil ya kesekolah?"

"Ya apa salahnya sesekali jalan pagi, biar sehat, gak kayak Samuel," cucur murid berambut pirang yang sekarang bersembunyi dibalik badan Seonho menghindari lirikan galak Samuel. Perbuatan yang percuma, mengingat tinggi badan mereka kurang lebih sama. "Hii liat tuh mukanya. Yok kita kabur dulu jauh-jauh, ntar ketularan." Justin lalu mulai berlari sambil mendorong Seonho maju.

Entah mengapa, Samuel yang biasanya hanya memutar bola mata dan mengacuhkan mereka jika sudah bertingkah aneh kali ini justru ikut-ikutan. Dia mengejar keduanya dengan sinar mata tajam yang umumnya muncul ketika sedang serius latihan dance. Dan seperti anak yang masa kecilnya kurang bahagia, perjalanan kesekolah pun berubah menjadi ajang bermain kejar-kejaran bagi mereka bertiga. Setelah melalui separuh jalan penuh dengan tawa dan jeritan, giliran Samuel yang menjadi sasaran sesudah sukses menangkap Justin dan Seonho.

"Oh my God. Cape banget gila." Samuel menghempaskan badannya ke kursi kosong di halte bus. Bajunya berantakan, hasil dari serangan kelitikan yang dihujamkan kepadanya begitu tertangkap oleh kedua temannya.

Seonho belum bisa berhenti terkikih meski bukan ia yang dikelitiki. Ia tersentak saat suatu permukaan dingin ditempelkan ke tengkuknya. "Makasih," ucapnya saat mengambil minuman yang baru dibelikan oleh Justin dari vending machine. Ia segera menancapkan sedotannya, siap menyerbu, sebelum pekikan bersuara tinggi membuatnya menoleh.

Di sampingnya, Samuel gelagapan mengeluarkan kotak susu coklat yang masuk ke dalam jas seragam saat Justin melakukan hal yang sama kepadanya. Untung Seonho belum sempat menyedot, karena kalau iya, ia rasa lantai halte bus akan penuh dengan muncratan ludah dan minumannya. "Aku gak sengaja, sumpah," engah Justin ditengah cekikikan saat Samuel mengomel dan menuduhnya.

Butuh waktu sebelum mereka akhirnya bisa duduk tenang mengistirahatkan diri, menyuplai tenaga dengan sekotak minuman manis. Seusai merapikan diri, ketiganya lanjut berjalan ke sekolah, sampai di kelas lima menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

"Kalian, makasih ya." Seonho tersenyum kepada kedua temannya ketika mereka sudah duduk di bangku masing-masing. Ia memang sering tidak peka dan kurang perhatian akan sekitarnya, tetapi ia menyadari tujuan segala aksi mereka pagi ini. Bagaimana keduanya mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya begitu memasuki area sekolah. Mengapa sepanjang perjalanan Justin terus-menerus bercanda, sementara Samuel yang biasanya __no-nonsense__ selalu menanggapinya. Alasan mereka menjemput dan menemaninya berangkat.

Perbuatan mereka membuatnya merasa bodoh sempat bepikir enggan datang. Memang, semua tatapan dan bisikkan murid-murid lain tidak akan berhenti atau hilang begitu saja hanya karena ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya. Kenyataanya tidak semudah itu. Tetapi ia mempunyai Samuel di sisi kirinya dan Justin di sisi kanannya, dan Seonho rasa, itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

.

"Ayam gorengggggg!" serunya penuh semangat begitu waktu istirahat tiba. Tangannya direntangkan ke atas seakan memuja dewa yang tak kasat mata.

Samuel menyengir melihat ulah Seonho. "Mo borong berapa porsi kamu? Ntar yang lain bisa nggak kebagian nih."

"Tiga doang kok," balas Seonho bangga, "terus minta bapaknya simpenin tiga lagi buat istirahat kedua. Hehe!"

Temannya menggelengkan kepala. Ia hanya unjuk gigi sembari mengusap perut tidak sabar. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, mereka bertiga berjalan berderetan menuju kantin. Hanya saja, beberapa langkah melewati koridor, Seonho diingatkan kembali kepada rumor tentangnya yang entah sudah menyebar sampai kemana. Ketentraman sementara tadinya bertahan karena murid sekelasnya segan pada Samuel dan Justin, dan karena jam pelajaran masih berlangsung. Kedua hal itu tidak berlaku lagi semenjak ia melangkahkan kaki keluar dari ruang kelas.

Dimulai dari siswa kelas tetangga yang menunjuk ke arahnya, satu persatu murid memusatkan perhatian kepadanya. Semakin jauh ia berjalan, semakin banyak orang yang mengekori. Situasi memarah ketika mereka sampai di kantin. Kerumunan yang kian membesar memanggil-manggil namanya, mengeluarkan handphone mereka dan mengangkatnya tinggi untuk memotret wajahnya. Seonho terus menunduk, menggigit bibir, terjepit di antara teman-temannya yang sejak tadi berusaha melindunginya. Ia sungguh tidak ingin memperlibatkan mereka berdua dalam masalah ini.

Justin nampak kewalahan berkali-kali meminta murid lain untuk menjaga jarak, dan kesabaran Samuel amat jelas sudah menipis. Dia nyaris menampik ponsel seorang murid yang mendorong-dorong maju jikalau Seonho tidak menahan tangannya. Rasa salahnya akan semakin membesar bila temannya terkena masalah karena membelanya. Karena tidak ingin itu sampai terjadi, ia mencoba untuk tetap tenang. Namun panik dan ketakutan kian melanda tubuhnya. Ia tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa. Napasnya mulai sesak.

Di puncak keributan, sebuah suara lantang menembus telinganya. "Kalian ini tau yang namanya privasi nggak!?" Seonho reflek mengangkat kepalanya, menemukan sosok yang tak terduga. Ia tertegun mendengar Guanlin melanjutkan kalimatnya, memarahi dan menantang gerombolan murid di sekitarnya. Sekilas mereka semua bungkam. Perlahan dia memutar wajahnya dan berhenti saat bertemu pandang dengan Seonho. Belum sempat bereaksi, Seonho mendapati dirinya dibawa menjauh oleh tangan yang menuntunnya pergi.

Saking kacaunya pikirannya, ia baru menyadari bahwa mereka sudah berada didepan lokernya sewaktu Guanlin akhirnya bicara. "Pakai dulu sepatumu."

Seonho menurutinya dengan keadaan masih bingung, baru teringat untuk bertanya setelah ia menutup pintu loker. Guanlin menggandengnya begitu ia menoleh, membuatnya terbata-bata saat membuka mulut, "K-kak? Kita mau kemana?"

Seakan ingin mencegah pikirannya pulih, Guanlin memberinya senyuman __playful__ sambil meremat pelan tangannya. Kata-kata yang dia lontarkan dengan amat santai menancap tepat di dada Seonho. "Kita pergi kencan."

Kencan, katanya. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Apa mungkin kupingnya sudah rusak karena keramaian tadi? Mulutnya ternganga lebar. Matanya dikedip-kedipkan. Gualin hanya terkekeh dan menariknya pergi meninggalkan gedung sekolah.

Mereka duduk menunggu di halte bus. Saat hendak menggaruk pinggang yang gatal karena terganjal tas, Seonho baru sadar bahwa Guanlin belum melepaskan tangannya. Pipinya memerah, dan seketika segala kejadian yang berlalu semenjak pikirannya menge _ _blank__ kini terputar jelas di kepalanya. "…Um, kak. Makasih ya tadi udah belain aku."

 _"_ _ _No problem.__ Kelakuan mereka gak pantes banget." Guanlin meliriknya dan Seonho bergesa membuang muka dengan gugup. Tidak siap menghadapi pandangan lembut yang ampuh melumerkan seluruh organ dalamnya. "Kamu gapapa?"

Ia hanya bisa mengangguk, tidak mempercayai suaranya saat ini. Perutnya, yang memiliki akurasi bagaikan jam alarm bila kurang terisi, mewakilkannya berbicara. Seonho malu setengah mati ketika Guanlin mentertawainya. "Uhhh, cuma, mulai laper," bisiknya pelan.

"Kasian, gak sempet beli ayam goreng ya. Aku mau ajak kamu ke tempat makan langgananku. Mungkin gak seenak ayam goreng kesukaanmu, tapi harusnya kamu bisa doyan. Makanannya enak-enak menurutku." Seonho mengangguk lagi, kali ini lebih semangat karena topik pembicaraan yang menyangkut makanan.

Sepanjang perjalanan dalam bus, Guanlin membahas tentang skandal yang muncul di akhir pekan dan menyarankannya agar tidak mengambil hati komentar-komentar yang kurang menyenangkan. Seonho menjawab sebisanya. Ia sangat kesulitan berkonsentrasi karena pikirannya susah dikendalikan—selalu __auto-focus__ ke genggaman tangan yang masih saja dipertahankan Guanlin. Terlebih lagi, mereka duduk berdampingan. Kursi yang sempit memastikan tubuh mereka hampir berdempetan, dan meskipun kata orang Seonho itu __clingy__ , kontak fisik sedekat ini jika dengan Guanlin membuatnya merasa sedikit kewalahan. Senang, tapi ya itu. Lelah jantung.

"Untuk dua orang," ujar Guanlin sesampainya mereka di tempat tujuan. Para pelayan yang terlihat familiar dengannya langsung mengarahkan mereka ke sebuah meja di sudut ruangan, menuangkan teh hangat ke cawan-cawan kecil yang tersusun rapi di atas meja.

Seonho mengambil waktu untuk mengagumi interior dan pajangan yang menghiasi dinding. "Ini restoran khas Taiwan ya?"

"Ya. Aku selalu kesini kalo lagi kepengen masakan rumah," balas Guanlin dengan senyuman tipis.

Ia merenung sebentar mendengarnya. "Kakak kapan dateng ke Korea?"

"Taun lalu. Bulan ini bulan ke delapan sejak aku pindah."

Ia tidak ingin terkesan kepo, namun rasa penasarannya terlalu besar. "Kangen Taiwan ya kak?"

Guanlin terlihat agak terkejut akan pertanyaannya. Seonho khawatir ia sudah menanyakan hal yang salah, tetapi tak lama kemudian Guanlin mulai menjawab. "Kadang-kadang. Suasana dan tempatnya agak beda. Sesekali pengen juga ngumpul bareng temen-temen kayak dulu. Tapi orangtuaku ada disini, dan aku juga udah mulai bisa nyesuain diri, jadi yah. Nggak segitunya."

"Oh… Hmm. Kalo aku sih, seumur hidup belom pernah keluar negri, jadi nggak tau apa itu yang namanya homesick. Mungkin kurang bisa ngertiin perasaannya Kak Guanlin, tapi kalo misalnya kakak lagi pengen curhat ato kesepian, jangan ragu-ragu panggil aku ya. Sebisa mungkin bakal aku coba hibur!" Melihat Gualin berbicara tentang negara asalnya dengan ekspresi melankolis mengingatkan Seonho bahwa dia hanya setahun lebih tua darinya. Caranya membawa diri dewasa jika dibandingkan umurnya, dan dia selalu saja menolong Seonho ketika berada dalam kesulitan. Ia ingin bisa membayar balik bantuan dari Guanlin walau hanya sedikit pun.

Lelaki itu tersenyum lebar kali ini. Entah jika hanya perasaan Seonho, namun dia terlihat lebih baik. "Oke."

Kurang lebih sepuluh menit kemudian, aneka makanan yang dipesan Guanlin mulai berdatangan. Begitu banyak macamnya sampai seluruh permukaan meja mereka tertutupi piring. Kalau orang lain, mungkin akan menganggapnya terlalu banyak. Tapi Seonho bukan orang lain. Ia mencicipi dan melahap semua masakan dengan bahagia, memanjakan lidah dan perutnya. Tawa renyah dari sebrang meja menghentikan pergelutannya dengan capit kepiting yang sedang ia hisap.

"Kamu lagi laper ato memang biasa begini makannya? Sampe belepotan kemana-mana tuh." Ia mendongak, berniat menjawab, namun mulutnya penuh dengan makanan. Guanlin tertawa semakin keras melihat kedua pipinya yang gembung bergoyang-goyang saat mengunyah cepat.

Teh yang sudah mendingin diminumnya untuk bantuan menelan. "Dua-duanya kak. Rakus ya?" Seonho jadi sungkan. Karena daritadi sudah keroncongan, ia sama sekali tidak kepikiran untuk menjaga image di depan Guanlin dan langsung menyerang makanannya dengan ganas.

"Iya. Tapi aku suka liatnya. Kayaknya nikmat banget kamu makan." Guanlin menyendokkan tumpukan udang goreng ke piring Seonho. "Nih lanjut lagi. Masih banyak."

"Okelah. Kakak yang suruh lho ya," ia menyahut, membuat Guanlin lagi-lagi terbahak-bahak.

.

Seonho meringis ketika mengaktifkan handphone. Puluhan panggilan tak terjawab dan ratusan pesan menumpuk, ulah Samuel dan Justin. Ia memangku tasnya dan duduk di samping patung maskot Lotte World. Ya, seusai makan siang, ia mengajak Guanlin pergi ke __theme park__ ini begitu tahu dia belum pernah mengunjunginya. Seonho bersikeras membelikan tiket untuk mereka berdua karena Guanlin tidak membiarkannya mengeluarkan sepersenpun untuk bil restoran tadi. Mereka berebut membayar tiket masuk sampai akhirnya Guanlin menyerah, tidak sebelum mencubitnya gemas. Kini kakak kelasnya sedang ke toilet dan ia memanfaatkan waktu untuk membalas __spam__ kedua temannya.

Saking sibuknya mengetik pesan, ia tidak menyadari langkah kaki yang mendekat. Sesuatu menyenggol rambutnya, membuatnya meraba-raba untuk mengambil benda yang tersangkut di jari. Ketika melihatnya, Seonho langsung menengadah. Guanlin berdiri di belakangnya, menyeringai sambil memasangkan kembali bando ke atas kepala Seonho.

"Kakak beli?" Ia memang sudah melirik aksesori ini sejak melewati toko oleh-oleh tanpa sadar bahwa ada yang memperhatikannya.

"Cocok sih," jelas Guanlin singkat. "Mirip sama kamu." Dia menonyol boneka mini yang sekarang bertengger di sebelah kanan atas rambut Seonho.

Ia tersenyum geli, mengacungkan telunjuk kirinya ke kepala. "Kalo begitu yang ini Kak Guanlin. Soalnya putih dan udah dewasa." Walaupun ukurannya sama, sepasang boneka yang tertempel di bandonya menampilkan dua karakter berbeda. Yang satu menyerupai anak ayam berwarna kuning, sementara yang satunya lagi berbentuk ayam jantan putih.

Guanlin menggumam, mengusap rambutnya. "Gak boleh dilepas kalo gitu. Nanti mini Guanlin sedih kalo pisah sama pemiliknya."

Seonho tertawa meskipun wajahnya memanas. Ternyata Guanlin juga bisa mengatakan hal kekanakkan semacam itu. "Sip, nanti aku jaga baik-baik. Makasih ya kak." Ia berdiri dan menatap ke samping. "Udah siap buat naik semua atraksi?" tanyanya menantang.

Mereka memutuskan untuk mencoba satu-persatu wahana yang tersedia sewaktu melihat keadaan taman yang tidak seramai perkiraan. Berjanji bahwa yang mengundurkan diri akan dikenakan hukuman.

"Ayo mulai dari roller coasternya," sahut Guanlin percaya diri.

Pada akhirnya, setelah berjam-jam menguji nyali dan pita suara, keduanya berhasil memenuhi kesepakatan mereka. Amat melelahkan dan menegangkan, tapi Seonho harus mengakui sudah lama ia tidak merasa sebebas ini. Ia tertawa lepas, menyingkirkan segala tekanan yang dialaminya beberapa hari ini. Guanlin yang awalnya nampak tenang pun tak kalah heboh. Dibalik suara beratnya, ada lengkingan tinggi yang tak disangka-sangka keluar ketika dia benar-benar __excited.__

Seonho merasa sangat senang. Hari ini, ia banyak melihat sisi lain Guanlin yang sebelumnya tidak tertunjukkan. Semua itu membuatnya ingin mengenalnya lebih dalam. Ingin bertambah dekat dengannya, mengetahui berbagai macam hal tentangnya. Ia merasa begitu serakah. Sebuah konsep yang janggal bagi Seonho, tetapi ia tak bisa lagi memprediksi dirinya. Guanlin membuatnya merasakan hal-hal yang belum pernah ia rasakan.

Agak menyeramkan, jika boleh jujur. Ia sama sekali tidak berpengalaman dalam romansa. Apakah wajar, bila dadanya terasa sesak dan puas dalam waktu yang sama setiap kali melihat Guanlin tertawa bahagia? Apakah normal, ketika suhu tubuhnya meningkat saat mereka bersentuhan, baik yang tak sengaja maupun yang dicurahkan Guanlin dengan mudahnya. Seonho bimbang. Serumit inikah rasanya jatuh cinta? Sungguh menakutkan.

"Mikirin apa kamu? Kok pucet."

Mereka berjalan di bawah remang lampu. Hari sudah menjadi malam dan Guanlin tidak menerima penolakan untuk tawarannya mengantar Seonho pulang. Ia menggeleng, memutar otak mencari alasan. "Ini pertama kalinya aku bolos sekolah." Guanlin langsung melirik aspal, dan Seonho buru-buru menambahkan, "Ah, tapi aku seneng banget kok. Bisa main dan ngobrol sama Kak Guanlin seharian. Biasa kan pertemuan kita singkat-singkat."

"Berati, kalo akhir minggu ini aku ajak kencan lagi, kamu mau?"

Kunci rumah yang baru ia keluarkan jatuh dari genggamannya. Seonho membungkuk untuk memungutnya, namun gerakan Guanlin lebih cepat. Dia meraih lengan Seonho dan meletakan kunci di atas telapaknya, lalu melipat tutup jemarinya. "Hari ini dihitung kencan loh. Aku sudah bilang kan?"

Seonho tertunduk, memandang tangan mereka yang bertautan.

"Seonho."

"...Ya?"

"Siang ini kamu tanya apa aku kangen Taiwan. Jujur aja, kalo ditanya hal yang sama sebelom aku diterima masuk sekolah, jawabanku seratus persen iya. Aku sebenernya gak pengen ke Korea. Cuma terpaksa, karena orangtuaku harus pindah dan mereka nggak mau aku sendirian di Taiwan. Tapi yang aku omongin tadi siang bukan bohong." Guanlin mengelus pergelangan tangannya, dan bagaikan tersihir, Seonho perlahan mengangkat kepalanya.

Ah, bodohnya. Sudah tahu pasti akan luluh jika melihat tatapannya, tapi tetap saja ia lakukan. Seonho tidak bisa menoleh kemanapun, terpaku oleh sinar mata dalam yang menghanyutkan.

Sebuah senyuman yang tak bisa ia gambarkan dengan kata muncul menghiasi wajah Guanlin. "Aku yang sekarang sama sekali nggak nyesel udah pindah kesini. Karena aku bisa ketemu kamu."

Ia positif bahwa untuk beberapa saat, jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Tidak adil. Orang bernama Lai Guanlin ini sungguh tidak adil. Hanya dengan perkataan dan ekspresinya, dia bisa mengacaukan, menggonjang-ganjing dan memutar balik dunia Seonho.

Guanlin melepaskan tangannya dan menepuk pundaknya. "Sana masuk. Udah makin gelap. Tidur ya—"

"Aku juga," bisiknya sembari menahan ujung jas seragam Guanlin. "Aku juga bersyukur, dikasih kesempatan kenal kakak." Seonho menarik napas dan mengambil satu langkah maju, mengecup pipi Guanlin sebelum nyalinya pupus.

Durasi saat bibirnya menempel dengan kulit wajah pria itu tak sampai sedetik lamanya, namun ia tak sanggup lagi memandang ke depan. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, Seonho kabur ke dalam rumah dan merosotkan badannya di balik pintu yang tertutup rapat. Ia meremat wajahnya, mengeluarkan bunyi-bunyian aneh hasil produksi perasaan yang bercampur aduk.

Di depan pagar, di tepi jalan, Guanlin jongkok ke tanah sambil mengelus pipinya tidak percaya. Dia terdiam di posisi itu untuk waktu yang cukup lama, cengengesan seperti orang gila.

TBC

.

.

.

Curhatan sedikit ya kawan-kawan, rencananya ini fic pengen aku selesain dalam 11 chapter dan sebelom final episode P101 tayang… tapi ternyata eliminasi top 20 mengguncang saya lebih parah dari perkiraan D': Beneran ga niat nulis apa" 3 hari setelahnya. Duh. Gabisa bayangin gimana nanti kalo udah episod terakhir, yang pasti bakal lemes berat kalo sampe misalnya bias" ga pada masuk. Hahaha mohon dimaklumi ya kalo updatenya jadi lemot, aku janji tetep bakal nyelesain fic ini kok. Mungkin agak tertunda, tapi pasti ditulis sampai selesai.

Terima kasih banyak yang sudah review/komen/dukung/semangatin/ikutan curhat/nyerocos apapun saya suka baca semuanya. Kalian baek" n lucu" hehe. Sebenernya saya masih lemes tiap kali inget jumat ini eliminasi terakhir, tapi karena komen" dari kalian jadi bisa ngeluarin chapter ini meskipun atmosfirnya jadi rada galau dan humornya berkurang wkwkwkwk *padahal biasa juga gak lucu*

See you next chapter and all the best for the boys!


	10. Author's notice

**!PLEASE NOTE:** **THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE, INI BUKAN CHAPTER BARU!**

Maaf bagi semuanya yg udah terlanjur semangat pengen baca lanjutan cerita, tapi saya ngerasa perlu ngasih tau kalo saya bakal ambil short break dari nulis fic ini. Bukan hiatus, bukan juga discontinued (kan udah janji bakal nyelesain haha) cuma rehat bentar aja dari everything Pd101 buat mulihin sakit hati hahaha ;; sekian pengumuman singkatnya...

Yang belom nonton/tau final ranking episode 11, tulisan saya selanjutnya bakal penuh dengan **spoiler** , jadi proceed with caution ya

Untuk yg udah tau final member line-up dan bersedia baca alasan panjang lebar curhat baper saya:

Dari minggu lalu aku udah nyiapin diri, bilang terus kalo kemungkinan seonho masuk itu hampir nihil, tapi tetep aja ya, namanya juga bias, pastinya aku masih nyimpen harapan dia bisa nyempil masuk ranking 9-11... Dua kali temporary rank di reveal, 11-14 dan 11, dan nama seonho sama sekali gak disebut. Sms voting ditutup, dan final ranking mulai dibacakan. Pengumuman ranking 10. Aku sadar kalo dia gak dipanggil waktu itu, aku udah harus say goodbye. Masih aja ngarep ada keajaiban dan dia ranking 9. Tapi kenyataannya nggak hehe

Dari yang kemaren"nya udah pasrah, aku jadi malah mulai denial. Mungkin rankingnya lompat banyak, kan season ini banyak kejadian kayak gitu, pikirku. Tinggal tiga besar yang belom diumumin dan daniel, jihoon, jonghyun dan daehwi blom dipanggil. Pasti nomor 11 punya daehwi, pikirku. Eh taunya daehwi rank 3. Semuanya shock. Aku tambah lemes. Kali ini udah bisa terima hampir 100% seonho gamasuk. Bahkan menurut pendapatku pun jonghyun lebih layak, lebih butuh. Mana tau ternyata jonghyun ranking 14

Kaget banget sumpah. Awalnya aku kira dia bakal top 3 sama daniel dan jihoon. Seakan blom cukup bikin aku shock, dongho rank 13 dan sewoon rank 12. Haha. Mau nangis rasanya. Fyi, sewoon itu favoritku setelah seonho. Aku juga suka banget sama dongho. Dan gak hanya aku aja, semua orang suka jonghyun. Semacam ditujeb bertubi-tubi gitu wkwwk. Herannya aku gak nangis, tapi lemes. Mungkin karena campuran shock dan denial, jadinya kaya kosong rasanya. Dan dengan hampa gitu aku ngescroll twitter, baca" forum, pokoknya segala updatean pd101, berjam" gabisa tidur. Kayak zombie udahan.

Satu persatu fantaken pic dan video mulai keluar. Seonho yang ditengah acara beberapa kali nangis, setelah eliminasi sama sekali gak netes air mata. Malahan dia sibuk melukin daehwi, jisung, dongho, guanlin dll dan ngehibur minhyun dengan lucunya. Minhyun yang nangis sesengukan parah, yang kita semua bisa ngertiin kenapa. Ngeliat seonho nari" didepan minhyun, ngeluarin aegyo, meluk kenceng, hapus airmata dan minta digendong, berusaha sebisanya buat bikin hyung favoritnya senyum, bikin aku mulai ngerasa sakit. Padahal dia yang keeliminasi, tapi hampir sepanjang perpisahan, waktunya dia pake buat nyelamatin dan ngehibur hyung"nya yang sebagian besar masuk top 11. Nyesek banget, tapi bangga, sekaligus ngerasa kasian. Nggak mungkin dia nggak kecewa dan sedih, tapi anak 15 taun ini tetep masang wajah ceria dan sikap riang. Aku beneran ditunjukkin gak salah pilih bias, dengan cara yang amat bittersweet :')

Udah deh, habis itu saya game over. Nangis seheboh minhyun hahaha. Makin lama makin sakit rasanya. Seandainya seonho lebih populer. Seandainya aku milih bias yang aman" aja, yang pasti masuk top11. Seandainya aku gak pernah nonton pd101 in the first place :') gabakal senyesek ini. Tapi di sisi lain, juga ga bakal discover anak ayam yang udah bikin aku ketawa, semangat, terhibur dan bahagia belakangan ini. Aduh sebenernya saya ngetik ini tuh malu, gak nyangka bisa selebay dan sebaper ini jadi orang. Kutukan pd101 memang. Padahal sebelomnya saya itungannya fangirl woles, bawaannya nyantai kaya sewoon wkwkwk.

Udah sehari lewat setelah ep 11 berakhir dan saya belom bisa fully move on. Yang ada malah tambah sedih, baca tentang kontestan" lain yg gak masuk wanna one. Jonghyun terutama. Sumpah makin aku pikirin makin nyesek, terlebih lagi karena semua orang yakin dia bakal debut in top 11. Tiap inget/liat dia, dadaku sakit beneran. Sewoon, yang bertanggung jawab menarik aku ke fandom ini dan bikin aku nonton. 12th place itu sakitnya dobel, tapi dia pun dengan tenang dan elegannya memberikan speech yg sangat dewasa dan indah. Bangga banget, dan sebel juga, karena aku yakin kalo screentimenya dia gak ilang di tengah" acara, dia bisa masuk top11. Sumpah deh mnet. Youngmin, yang kebalikan dari sewoon, di tengah" acara mulai dapet screentime dan bejibun fans. Gara" rumor palsu dan fans yg immature, kesempatan debut yg tadinya udah di telapak tangan jadi pupus. Tragis. Samuel oh samuel, harus berapa lama lagi kamu menderita nak. Seventeen, one punch, wanna one. You guys missed out on a wonderful boy. Tapi aku optimis dia gak akan kalah populer, karena fans setianya mendunia. Dan semua trainee lainnya yang keeliminasi. Rank 12-97, I'm rooting for all of you. Please be happy and healthy always

Buat trainee yg masuk top 11, congratulations, you all. Terutama untuk yg tidak terduga. Jisung yang aku rasa kalo gak debut kali ini gabakal debut. Aku punya soft spot buat jisung. Dia udah 3x gagal debut, umurnya lebih dari rata" trainee, dan dia dibenci banyak orang. Tetep aja dia selalu baek sama semua trainee, ngejaga mereka dan bener" berperan seperti pillar pendukung moral meskipun dia juga pasti punya uneg" dan kesedihan yg besar. Top 1 fixed pick para trainee, menurutku kamu sangat pantas debut wahai jisung-ssi wkwkwwk. Suara stabil, dance on point, charismatic performer. Screw the haters, you have every right to be happy. Separuh dari howons, duo vokal favoritku, bapak jaehwan yth hahahaha. Bangga banget individual trainee bisa debut dengan ranking tinggi bukan maen. 4 taun training tanpa dihargai agensimu, popularitasmu sekarang adalah balas dendam paling manis. So proud of you. Sungwoon, bukti nyata bahwa kerja keras dan determination gak sia". Banyak yg pengen nuker dia sama trainee lain yg gak masuk, dan itu sungguh sangat menyedihkan. Dia bener" pantes dapet spot untuk debut. A class trainee, main vocal yang sangat stabil meskipun suaranya mungkin bukan selera semua orang, dancer yg competent. Selamat ya, grandpa. You really deserve it.

Kalo diterusin, bisa" nulis essay buat 97 trainee wkwkwk. Jadi di akhiri sampai sini saja curhatan gaje yg udah nujeb di dada sejak kemarin hehe. Aku bakal terus support seonho dan antisipasi group" lainnya yg bakal debut dari eliminated trainees (yuehua gercep ya wkwk) tapi untuk sementara ini, demi kebaikan sendiri, rasanya saya harus ambil short break dari everything pd101 related. Saya pun sadar ini udah level gak sehat, bisa terimbas sedalam ini hanya karena acara tv :'V harus stop obsessing over this, biar stage denial dan grieve saya bisa cepet jadi acceptance hahaa *ngomongnya gitu tapi masih ae ngestalk cubetree buat updatean seonho n guanlin* *terus senyum" pahit waktu liat mereka update foto duo byongaris habis dari lotte world* *akhirnya ada foto seonho pake bando itu yg lebih jelas daripada foto yg diem" diambil fans*

Pd101 lagi hot"nya, dan seonho punya banyak waktu luang karena dia ambil break setaun dari sekolah. Saya berdoa cube bisa memutar otak dan memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk ngasih dia aktivitas supaya general public gak lupa sama seonho. Dengan harapan ini, diare mulut ini akan benar" saya akhiri. Salut untuk yg baca muntahan kata gak mutu ini sampe akhir wkwkw, makasih ya m(_ _)m

See you next chapter!


	11. Chapter 10

Makasih untuk semua yang masih mo baca n ngikutin setelah curhatan panjang saya sebelumnya. Pokoknya ini chapter anti baper ya :')

.

.

.

Guanlin itu paling susah kalau disuruh bangun pagi. Tiap kali alarm sekolah berbunyi, selalu ia tunda sampai benar-benar mepet, baru rela beranjak dari kasur. Salah sendiri tidurnya sering terlampau malam. Kantung mata hitam bagaikan panda sudah identik dengan wajahnya. Untung tetep ganteng, walaupun kadang-kadang keliatan kayak orang sakit. Tetapi fokus pembicaraan kita bukanlah kantung mata Guanlin. Tidak. Melainkan, suatu keajaiban yang terjadi pagi ini.

Detik-detik pertama ponselnya berdering, ia menggerutu secara reflek. Namun begitu mengeluarkan tangan dari perlidungan selimut, bukannya memencet tombol snooze seperti yang selalu dilakukan, ia justru langsung mematikannya dan bangkit duduk. Rambutnya berantakkan berdiri kesana kemari. Kelopak matanya yang masih lengket perlahan terbuka, lalu tertutup lagi terdorong oleh otot-otot pipi yang menukik ke atas. Ya, saudara-saudara, dia sedang nyengir. Saking lebarnya sampai terpancing menguap.

Seorang _night owl_ sejati yang paling benci bangun pagi bersenandung sambil meregangkan badannya menghadap hangat sinar matahari yang tembus dari jendela. Bunyi kendaraan yang mulai memenuhi jalanan beserta siulan burung-burung yang biasanya ia anggap mengganggu kini terdengar bagaikan musik termerdu. Aah, indahnya dunia ini. Jemarinya terbang ke pipi, merabanya ringan—tak terhitung lagi berapa kali ia melakukan hal ini sejak kemarin malam, diikuti tawa kecil bak gadis remaja. Kalau dilihat ibunya, pasti bilang kiamat sudah dekat.

Ia melangkah ringan keluar gerbang, sarapan di tangan kiri dan handphone di tangan kanan. Mengirimi Seonho link forum post yang baru ditulis kemarin sore oleh salah satu murid sekolah mereka. Isinya klarifikasi singkat desertai video yang mencakupi interaksi antara Seonho dan Hyunbin Jumat lalu, dimulai dari awal sang model membantunya memakai softlens dan berakhir ketika Seonho mencoba memasangnya sendiri. Komentarnya tipikal, saling beradu dan menyalahkan satu sama lain, tapi Guanlin tidak peduli asal rumornya sudah bisa dibuktikan salah.

Agak jengkel juga waktu muncul pikiran bahwa jika ia tidak mengamuk, mungkin video ini belum kunjung di upload oleh sang pemilik. Yah sudahlah. Ia tak mau lagi pusing soal masalah ini. Yang lebih penting adalah perihal chat-nya yang belum dibalas Seonho dari semalam. Bahkan belum di read. Nampaknya anak itu sangat malu dengan apa yang dia lakukan kemarin malam. Masih terbayang jelas wajahnya yang merah padam saat menunduk mundur kemudian lari menjauh dan buru-buru membanting pintu. Guanlin tersenyum untuk kesekian kalinya. Manisnya _chickderella_ nya.

Setelah beberapa kali menangkap basah murid-murid yang curi pandang sambil berbisik-bisik ketika ia lewat, Guanlin baru menyadari kejanggalan yang sejak tadi ia rasakan. Para siswi yang setia berkumpul di sekitarnya pagi ini berkurang drastis, digantikan oleh lirikan penasaran campur takut dari murid-murid yang menjaga jarak. Entah gosip apa yang tercipta karena aksinya di kantin kemarin, namun ia cukup senang akan hasilnya. Ruang jalannya menjadi luas dan ia bisa bernapas lebih mudah tanpa kerumunan orang di sekelilingnya. _Personal space: restored._ Sayangnya tidak berlanjut lama.

Pemandangan yang belakangan ini semakin tidak asing menyambutnya dengan seruan khas penusuk telinga dan gebrakan meja. Seorang Lee Daehwi—lagi-lagi—menempati bangkunya seakan dialah pemilik aslinya. Guanlin rasa ia lebih sering melihat si biang gosip bertengger di kelas ini dibandingkan kelasnya sendiri.

"Ini dia tokoh utamanya!"

"Masih pagi jangan brisik ah," ketus Guanlin sambil mengusap telinga, mengenyahkan Daehwi dari kursinya. "Kenapa tempat gua terus yang lu dudukin coba. Sekali-kali Euiwoong ato Dongbin kek."

"Yakali, lu yang masuknya selalu paling molor, ya gua dudukin lah bangku mana yang masih kosong." Dongbin dan Euiwoong mangut-mangut, sudah terpengaruh menjadi anggota murid doyan gosip karena keseringan deket-deket Daehwi.

Guanlin cuma menyimpulkan satu ujung bibirnya, acuh tak acuh, sudah mulai hafal dengan perilaku Daehwi yang lebih banyak nyerocos ketimbang ngedengerin kecuali kalo deteksi bahan gosip, nah telinganya bakal tiba-tiba jadi tajem banget. Buktinya kasus Bae Jinyoung yang gak sengaja kemakan udang di kantin sekolah terus mencret-mencret selama satu jam pelajaran aja dia tahu. Padahal dia masuk toiletnya cuma sekelibat buat ngaca. Rintihan pelan penuh derita yang setengah mati ditahan-tahan pangeran kelas tiga itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk proses pengidentifikasiannya Daehwi. Kasian dah si Bae Jinyoung udah susah payah gigit bogem masih aja gagal jaga image.

Rentetan kalimat bahasa Inggris yang memang sering mereka gunakan demi kelancaran komunikasi menghentakkan Guanlin dari lamunan prihatinnya. "So how's it going, hero? Knight in shining armour?"

"Apaan dah." Satu lagi hal yang ia rasa hanya terjadi di Korea (dan mulai menyebar kemana-mana) yaitu hobi mereka memberi julukan kepada siapa dan apapun. _Ice prince, transfer student_ idaman, coganmuding—singkatan dari cowok ganteng muka dingin—merupakan beberapa panggilan yang dititahkan kepada Guanlin dalam waktu singkatnya bersekolah disini. Dan jika mendengar ucapan Daehwi barusan, sepertinya daftar julukannya bertambah semakin panjang.

"Apa lagi kalo bukan sosok sang pahlawan yang menyelamatkan pangeran cantik dengan gagah dan beraninya dari serangan masa?"

"Makasih lho, udah ngajarin kita gimana cara mengucapkan _privacy_ dalam bahasa inggris dengan baik dan benar," celetuk Euiwoong tiba-tiba, ditimpali cekikikan Dongbin dan dengusan Daehwi. Muka boleh imut, tapi omongannya sering pedes dan nancep, semacam rapper lagi spitting out _diss track._

Sebenarnya bukan salah Guanlin kalau ia tidak tahu kata untuk privasi dalam bahasa Korea, apalagi waktu sedang mengamuk. Masa harus cari dulu di kamus, baru marah-marah? Nggak _swag_ banget.

Daehwi menepuk punggungnya. "Udah jangan mecucu terus, ceritain lah lu bawa kemana Yoo Seonho abis itu. Tau nggak temen-temennya hampir lapor kasus penculikan ke polisi? Untung si Justin masih mau dibujuk Ung, kalo nggak lu udah jadi tersangka nyolong anak orang."

Ia mendongak ke depan, memberi Euiwoong _fistbump_ secara mental dengan anggukan kepala. Dibalik sarkasmenya, ternyata dia tetap membela. Such a bro. Guanlin menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Daehwi menatapnya dengan pancaran mata berbinar-binar. Sadar bahwa manusia yang satu ini tidak akan meninggalkannya sampai mendapat jawaban, ia membuka mulut dengan terpaksa. "Kita pergi makan. Terus jalan-jalan. Udah."

Meskipun kata-katanya disepelekan sebisa mungkin, tetap saja Daehwi teriak. "Oh em jee kalian ngedate gitu!? Yaampun romantis banget sih kayak telenovela, diajak bolos terus ngedate aaaakkkk! I ship it I ship it!"

"Terharu gue, rasanya baru kemaren liat lu celingukan di pojok kayak anak ilang kesasar gapunya temen, antisosial jarang ngomong, sekarang udah berani ngedate sama adek kelas. Hiks," isak Dongbin yang pura-pura menangis sambil mengelus dada.

Guanlin hanya bisa memijat pelipis sekaligus menutupi wajah yang menahan senyum, tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi menanggapi tingkah mereka. Walau sedikit memusingkan dan memalukan, tidak buruk juga rasanya menerima dukungan untuk kehidupan cintanya.

.

Jikalau teman-temannya bereksterior ejekan dan sindiran meskipun sebenarnya supportive, sahabat Seonho justru kebalikannya. Dua sekawan itu tampak begitu manis, begitu sopan, sampai-sampai Guanlin sempat leleng akan hawa membunuh dibalik tarikan senyuman yang jika diteliti terlihat dipaksakan. Ia bergoyang gelisah di kursinya, canggung menghadapi tatapan tajam terselubung dari kedua adik kelas tersebut. Terjebak di tempat asing bersama orang-orang yang tak ia kenal bukanlah bagaimana Guanlin membayangkan menghabiskan waktunya sepulang sekolah. Mengapa ia bisa terjerumus ke dalam situasi ini?

Satu jam yang lalu, harinya masih berjalan lancar dan bahagia ketika akhirnya mendapat balasan pesan dari Seonho. Anak itu mengajaknya makan bersama kawan-kawannya, dan Guanlin tidak berpikir panjang untuk menyetujui permintaan tersebut. Waktu istirahatnya hari ini tidak ada yang bertubrukan dengan kelas Seonho, dan alhasil ia sama sekali belum melihat bahkan batang hidungnya. Begitu bertemu, ia tidak terlalu fokus kepada sosok-sosok yang berjalan agak di belakang, sibuk memulai percakapan dengan Seonho. Tidak menyadari kode rahasia yang mereka gunakan saat melihatnya tersenyum lebar.

Belum sempat duduk ataupun memesan makanan, Seonho mendapat panggilan dadakan dari Kwon Hyunbin yang pagi ini mendarat di Korea. Agensinya hendak berdiskusi dengan Seonho dan karena itu dia akan segera datang menjemput. Ketiga pihak yang tak diundang bersikeras ikut. Untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada ancaman atau penekanan yang berlaku, jelas adik kelas berwajah bule. Guanlin mengangguk setuju, meskipun alasan utama baginya adalah ingin menghalangi Seonho hanya berduaan di mobil dengan si model.

Alhasil mereka harus menunggu di cafe milik agensi XY sementara Seonho dan Hyunbin dipanggil masuk ruangan tertutup oleh seorang staff. Tidak akan makan waktu lama, katanya. Baru dua menit berlalu namun Guanlin merasa seperti sudah dua jam lamanya adu pandang dengan teman-teman Seonho. Percakapan mereka terhenti seusai Justin—yang awalnya ia duga juga orang Amerika karena namanya—mengenalkan dirinya dan Samuel kepada Guanlin.

Ia terdiam menunggu pura-pura tidak dengar sementara Justin dan Samuel saling menyenggol satu sama lain, berbisik seakan ia tidak ada di depan mereka.

"Ih Muel apaan sih nyikut-nyikut."

"Kan tujuan ngajak dia gabung emang supaya bisa diintrogasi, sana gih."

"Lah bukannya kamu ya yang ngebet mau nanya? Pas nih sekarang Seonho lagi gaada, gausah repot mikirin gimana cara ngusirnya."

"Tadinya aku udah nyiapin mo ngomong apa, tapi gara-gara kamu tiba-tiba nyerocos ke dia pake bahasa Cina jadi lupa semuanya."

"Yah jangan ngaco deh, apa hubungannya coba. Bilang aja kamu keder."

"Enak aja!" Tersulut panas, Samuel langsung menoleh ke Guanlin dan menegakkan badannya. Guanlin menelan ludah. Mempersiapkan diri untuk ledakan bom waktu yang sejak tadi sudah _countdown._ Tanpa diduga, Samuel mulai dengan menundukkan kepalanya. "Pertama-tama, terimakasih banyak kemarin senior udah nolongin Seonho. Maaf kalau kurang sopan, tapi aku langsung lanjut _to the point_ aja ya. Kita pengen tau sebenernya niatnya senior sama Seonho itu apa."

"...Maksudnya?"

"Ya, itu," desah Samuel, mencari kata-kata. "Kenapa ngedeketin Seonho. Apa tujuannya? Senior kan murid pindahan, jadi mungkin gak tau. Seonho tuh sebelom ini bukan murid yang populer, gak seperti senior. Tapi dia dari dulu orangnya udah baek. Baek banget malahan, sampe sering dimanfaatin. Karena itu aku jujur kurang suka sama anak-anak lain yang langsung carmuk sama dia cuma setelah penampilannya berubah."

Tatapannya amat menantang, melontarkan pertanyaan disela-sela kata yang terucap. Di sampingnya, Justin menepuknya pelan, mencoba mencairkan suasana. "Samuel ini kalo ngomong memang menggebu-gebu kayak mau ngajak brantem, tapi maksudnya baek kok sebenernya." Yang disebut meliriknya sebal, namun Justin tidak menggubris. "Intinya kita mau tau apa sebab senior ingin dekat dengan Seonho. Apakah serius? Kalau suka hanya sebatas luarannya, dengan penampilan senior sendiri, aku rasa tidak akan sulit mendapatkan wanita atau pria lain yang nggak kalah cakep. Jadi kita harap senior bukan cuma mau main-main."

Memang tebih tenang dan santai cara bicaranya, tetapi tak kalah tegas. Guanlin mengambil waktu singkat untung menyusun pikiran, meresap ucapan keduanya. Ada sedikit rasa tertuduh, namun ia paham asal kekhawatiran mereka. Terlebih lagi apa yang dikatakan Samuel. Itu menguak memori masa lalunya.

"Aku mengerti," ujarnya setelah beberapa saat. "Sekarang giliranku bercerita. Kuharap kalian tidak akan bosan." Samuel dan Justin saling berpandangan, lalu mengangguk menghadap Guanlin. Ia meneguk habis gelas airnya untuk membasahi tenggorokan.

"Aku belum pernah punya pacar. Ada kejadian waktu aku kecil yang bikin aku curiga sama sikap orang. Ya kayak yang kamu bilang tadi, takut mereka cuma baik karena penampilanku." Guanlin melipat tangannya. Senyuman miring merekah di bibirnya saat mengingat kembali pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Hari itu hujan deras. Aku balik ke sekolah untuk ambil dompetku yang ketinggalan. Di penyebrangan tengah jalan, aku liat seseorang ngasih payung ke pengemis. Payung miliknya sendiri. Hehe… Dia kedengeran seneng banget habis ngelakuin itu, pamit ke pak pengemis sambil ngelambai-lambai riang. Waktu itu aku terlalu jauh untuk bisa liat mukanya dengan jelas, tapi perasaan yang aku dapetin, itu pertama kalinya aku ngerasa kayak gitu. Ingin tau, ingin kenal. Ngeliat sosoknya yang basah kuyup kehujanan, jalan agak sempoyongan saking derasnya, tapi masih aja ketawa bahagia bikin jantungku berdebar-debar.

Aku bagi payungku dengannya. Begitu kita bicara, ternyata anaknya sopan banget. Terima kasih dan minta maaf berkali-kali, padahal kalo dibanding dia, aku masih termasuk kering. Tetep aja dia pinjemin handuk tangannya buatku." Ia berhenti sejenak untuk menyisir balik rambutnya, membuang muka malu akan dua pasang mata yang menyimak khidmat. "Dia tersenyum. Matanya jernih, dan dari pancarannya aku bisa merasakan, semua hal yang dia lakukan benar-benar tulus. Aku nggak percaya yang namanya _love at first sight_ dan aku juga gak tau apa ini bisa dihitung termasuk itu, tapi saat itu juga, aku rasa aku jatuh cinta."

Waktu berani melirik ke depan lagi, Guanlin terkejut melihat wajah Justin yang merah padam kurang oksigen karena hidung dan mulutnya dibungkam tangannya sendiri. Ia menoleh ke Samuel, yang mengikuti arah matanya dan langsung menampik temannya. "Woy, buset, inget napas! Napas!"

Setelah megap-megap mengumpulkan roh, Justin yang masih gagal move on menguburkan muka ke dalam kedua telapaknya.

"Nap—"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan satu kata pun Samuel sudah disuruh diam oleh jari telunjuk Justin, yang sekarang berganti pose meraup mata sambil mendongak dramatis ke atas. "Shhh. Jangan ganggu. Biarkan aku meresapi momen ini."

Baik dirinya maupun Samuel hanya bisa bengong sementara Justin 'meresapi momen'nya. Kurang lebih satu menit kemudian, setelah rentetan berbagai macam pose dan lekukan wajah yang bisa didokumentasikan sebagai contoh orang kerasukan, Justin menarik napas dan memasang ekspresi senormal mungkin. "Silahkan lanjut."

"Uhh, oke. Aku gak tau nama ataupun kelasnya, jadi aku cuma bisa deskripsi penampilannya ke anak-anak lain. Gak ada yang tau. Sampe udah pake jasa Daehwi juga masih nggak ketemu. Sampe minggu kemaren baru akhirnya dapet namanya, setelah sebulan nyari." Guanlin memainkan jemarinya di atas meja. "Kalian boleh gak percaya. Aku pun tau kalo bukan karena kehebohan murid-murid lain, mungkin sampe sekarang aku masih mencari siapa dirinya. Tapi sekarang aku sudah menemukannya, dan aku nggak berniat menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Aku serius ingin bersama dengan Seonho, kalau dia mau membalas perasaanku. Jadi aku harap kalian bisa—"

"Ya. Saya restui," potong Justin lantang, menjabat Guanlin dengan eratnya.

Samuel menyentil keras tangan sahabatnya. "Kamu kenapa sih daritadi aneh-aneh aja!?"

"Sakit! Kamu tuh, biarin orang seneng napa?" Justin menyolot balik, meraba kulitnya yang kemerahan. "Dari kemaren, nggak, dari pertama Seonho cerita sebenernya aku udah setuju. Dan percakapan kita barusan cuma buat aku tambah yakin. Aku tau kamu kawatir, aku pun sama. Tapi kita nggak berhak ngelarang Seonho, apalagi kalo dia sendiri ngerasa nyaman." Dia menoleh balik ke Guanlin. "Aku rasa bakal bisa tenang lepasin Seonho kalo sama senior Guanlin."

"Aku bukannya mau melarang," tutur Samuel, "aku pengen mastiin niatnya. Kalo memang dia bisa bikin Seonho seneng, mana mungkin aku tega ngalangin. Cuma aku rasa masih terlalu cepet. Memang ketemunya sebulan yang lalu, tapi mereka baru betul-betul kenalan beberapa hari yang lalu."

Kali ini Guanlin tidak bisa menahan endusan gelinya. "Daritadi aku mikir, kalian ini kayak orangtua yang mau nikahin anaknya aja." Justin menggaruk tengkuknya. Samuel hanya diam. "Soal masalah itu aku juga sadar. Tentu aja aku berniat ambil waktu buat kenal dia lebih baik lagi. Tenang aja, dia masih akan jadi teman milik kalian. Tapi kalo kadang-kadang aku pinjem, gapapa ya," pintanya dengan senyuman.

.

"Sori ya bikin acara kalian jadi batal," ujar Hyunbin seusai mengantarkan mereka kembali ke sekolah sesuai permintaan.

"Nggak lah kak, yang penting skandalnya beres."

"Iya sih, ngaco amat mereka masa aku digosipin pacaran sama anak umur 15 taun. Emang tampangku pedofil?" tanyanya sambil cemberut. Justin tertawa lepas, baru ingat berhenti setelah disundul Samuel. "Ya ampun, orang-orang beneran mikir gitu ya?"

Seonho menggeleng keras dan menggoyangkan kedua tangannya, berusaha menghibur Hyunbin yang bibirnya merosot ke bawah. Sang model malah tambah cemberut memandangnya.

"Memang Seonho manis sih, lucu menggemaskan gitu, tapi bukan tipeku," jelas Hyunbin, tak menyadari wajah Guanlin yang menghitam beranjak cerah lagi ketika mendengar bagian terakhir kalimatnya.

Tak sengaja membuat kontak mata dengan Hyunbin saat ia menoleh, Samuel bergidik cemas. "Kenapa liat kesini kak? Jangan bilang aku tipemu…"

Padahal Hyunbin melihat ke arah Samuel karena anaknya terlihat simpatik dan lebih normal jika dibandingkan dengan Justin. Dia mendelik tak terima. "Hush, ngawur! Aku tuh lurus tau. Tipeku cewek yang lebih tua!"

"Oalah, bukan gay toh," celetuk Justin ringan.

Hyunbin hanya bisa mengelus dada. "Nasib fashion model memang…"

Mereka berpisah dengan tawa, Hyunbin kembali ke pekerjaannya, sementara Samuel dan Justin pulang ke rumah masing-masing setelah menolak ajakan makan malam bersama. Alasannya karena masih kenyang makanan cafe XY. Seingat Guanlin mereka hanya memesan minuman dan cemilan, tapi ia tentu tidak akan protes ditinggal berduaan dengan Seonho.

"Tadi kalian ngomongin apa?"

Sekarang mereka sedang berjalan menuju toko pizza favorit Seonho. Matahari sudah mulai tenggelam, menyelimuti seluruhnya dengan warna jingga hangat. Seonho tampak bahkan lebih lembut dari biasanya, membuat Guanlin dilema antara harus diam mengagumi atau menuruti rasa gatal di tangan yang ingin membelai rambutnya.

"Hmm, nggak. Aku ditawarin masuk agensinya Kak Hyunbin biar bisa buat alasan tambahan kalo kita cuma junior-senior yang deket. Tapi kan video klarifikasinya udah keluar, jadinya kutolak deh, hehe. Masih mau fokus ke sekolah dulu," jelasnya, kemudian mengangkat kepala untuk menatap Guanlin. "Kakak sendiri tadi ngobrol apa aja sama Justin Samuel? Balik-balik jadinya akrab banget."

Tidak yakin apakah pantas disebut akrab dengan kedua anak itu, namun tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa _tension_ di antara mereka sudah jauh berkurang. "Masa? Cuma hal-hal gak penting kok. Kenalan aja." Ia terkekeh melihat cengiran lebar mekar di wajah Seonho. "Kamu kok kayaknya seneng banget?"

Dengan senyuman yang kekanakkan, Seonho mengangguk gembira. "Iya lah. Seneng liat orang-orang yang aku sayang akur satu sama lain."

Guanlin berhenti di tempat. Seonho, setelah beberapa langkah, sadar akan ucapannya dan ikut mematung. Dia berputar begitu cepat sampai hampir tersandung kakinya sendiri. "Eh. Itu, uh, maksudku—" Bibirnya digigit cemas, kepalanya tertundukkan. Samar-samar, Guanlin bisa mengintip rona merah yang menyebar di pipinya. Pemandangan yang membuatnya sesak menarik napas.

 _It's almost too much._

Ia menyerahkan diri pada panggilan untuk mengelus kepala Seonho, membelai rambutnya, mengarahkan poninya ke samping agar dapat lebih jelas memandang wajahnya. "Iya," ucapnya tersenyum.

Perlahan, ia menurunkan tangannya, menautkan jemari Seonho dengan jari-jarinya. Berdua, mereka lanjut jalan berdampingan ke depan. Dada berdebar dan senyum melebar ketika Seonho membalas genggamannya.

TBC

.

.

.

Chapter 10 akhirnya selesai juga ^^ Chapter yang didedikasikan buat ngerangkum sebagian besar plot/loose ends sebelom part terakhir hehe. Jujur aja ada beberapa bagian yang saya sendiri kurang puas sama chapter ini, tapi kalo di rewrite terus ntar kaga jadi" :V Yang penting nulis dulu pokoknya, daripada gagal move on terus wkwkwkw… Hah… Sebenernya masih belom sepenuhnya move on juga, tapi udah bisa nerima lah, kurang lebih.

Makasih yang terdalam buat kalian semua yang udah nyemangatin, dukung, menyabarkan, ikut sedih, ikut curhat, komentar dan review. Terharu loh saya hahaha :'D Mungkin udah pernah ngomong, tapi saya beneran gak nyangka bakal dapet tanggapan semanis ini waktu ngemulai ini fic. Seneng banget, malahan jadi punya tempat komunikasi sesama para fans pd101, soalnya saaya gapunya sosmed fangirl wkwkwk. Mungkin setelah ini bakal bikin, kalo udah ga gitu sibuk ^^

Seperti yang dijanjikan, chapter berikutnya adalah chapter yang terakhir. Gak tau kapan updatenya, tapi moga-moga gak lebih dari seminggu. Maaf untuk kualitas cerita yang menurun lol, sebisanya chapter penutupnya akan saya tulis dengan sepenuh hati supaya fic ini bisa end with a high point hahaha. Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak untuk semua readers, love kalian semua ^^

See you next chapter! ;*


	12. Chapter 11

Gatau kenapa di chapter ini berkali-kali saya ngetik nama Dongbin jadi Dongan :V apaan ini. Mungkin efek kangen /eh?

.

.

.

"Sini sini sini!"

Mata Seonho membesar ketika mendengar panggilan yang ditujukan kepada kelompoknya. Ia menyeimbangkan nampan di tangannya dan berjalan cepat ke sebuah meja yang sudah setengah penuh. Di sana ada Daehwi-yang barusan memanggilnya-Dongbin, Euiwoong dan tentu saja Guanlin. Justin membantunya menurunkan piring-piring ke atas meja sementara Samuel menarik kursi panjang ke belakang. Tak seorang pun mengedipkan mata melihat tumpukan makanan yang dibawanya. Mereka semua sudah terbiasa. Ia masih teringat betapa terkejutnya anak-anak kelas dua tersebut ketika pertama kali mereka menghabiskan waktu istirahat bersama. Pengecualiannya hanya Guanlin, yang malah tersenyum geli sambil membagi jajanannya dengan Seonho.

Tanpa terasa sudah tiga bulan berlalu sejak saat itu. Kini, setiap kali jam istirahat mereka berselingan, bisa dipastikan dua kelompok beda angkatan tersebut akan duduk bersama. Sungguh pemandangan yang amat indah bagi siswi-siswi di sekitaran.

"Nggak pada makan kak?" Seonho bertanya, membumbui dan mengaduk mi di mangkuknya.

"Udah selesai," jawab Guanlin. "Mau nontonin kamu makan aja," tambah Daehwi dengan dagu tertopang tangan.

Ia kurang paham dengan kakak-kakak kelasnya yang hobi memperhatikan saat ia makan. Katanya sih seperti sedang nonton acara mukbang live. Yah, baguslah kalau bisa menghibur, batinnya. Kemudian memfokuskan diri sepenuhnya kepada berkah duniawi di hadapannya.

"Berapa kalipun liat aku tetep heran. Lari kemana sih kalorinya? Apa Seonho cacingan jadi gizinya gak keserep gitu? Porsinya udah ngalahin abang-abang kuli bangunan masih aja tinggi langsing kayak tiang listrik."

"Kak Daehwi tau dari mana kalo orang makan banyak bisa jadi tambah pendek? Pengalaman ya?" Celetukan Justin membuat Daehwi mendesis sebal. Dongbin dan Samuel menahan tawa, sementara Euiwoong hanya diam. Meratapi tinggi badannya yang tak jauh beda dengan target ejekan. Tetap saja dia tidak lolos dari labrakan.

"Junior didikanmu tuh, ngeselin!" rengek Daehwi sambil mengguncang tubuh Euiwoong yang masih terbungkam.

Selagi mereka ribut sendiri, Seonho sudah menyikat bersih mangkuk pertamanya dan sekarang sedang dalam proses menghabisi nasi goreng kimchi.

"Enak?" Ia mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Guanlin. Kakak kelasnya tersenyum miring lalu mengusap pinggiran bibirnya dengan sebuah tissue. "Kamu belepotan."

Seketika semuanya hening, memperhatikan interaksi antara mereka berdua.

"Ohiya? Hehehe makasih kak." Seonho lanjut menyuap sendok kedalam mulutnya, kali ini dengan lebih hati-hati. Guanlin mengacak rambutnya asal. Dia masih saja memandanginya, mendorong Seonho untuk menawarkan makanannya. "Kakak mau coba?"

Sodoran di depan wajahnya tidak memberikan Guanlin banyak pilihan. Dia membuka lebar mulutnya dan melahap suapan nasi yang menjulang dari Seonho.

"Enak kan?"

"Mm-hm," gumam Guanlin selagi mengunyah.

Mereka bertukar senyuman hangat, tak peka akan reaksi rekan-rekan semejanya.

"Barusan itu indirect kiss, __indirect kiss__!" bisik Daehwi heboh, handphone di tangan mendokumentasikan puluhan foto.

"Tak lain dan tak bukan," timpal Justin, merekam momen keduanya dengan wajah berseri-seri. Di saat-saat seperti ini memang duo berambut pirang itu biasanya langsung kompak.

Samuel mendecih, "Belom juga pacaran udah begitu kelakuannya."

"Bayangin kalo udah," lanjut Dongbin netral.

Euiwoong yang baru pecah dari ratapan membelokkan kepalanya. "Lha. Mereka belom jadian?"

"Ung kemana aja? Sehat?"

"Bukannya udah ya? Ngapain si Guanlin hampir tiap hari nganterin pulang, pake acara gandengan segala."

"Hah?" "What!?" "Sumpah?" "Kapan kejadiannya?"

"Lah, kalian malah gak tau?" Keempatnya menggeleng. Euiwoong menggaruk tengkuknya bingung. "Rumahku kan searah sama Seonho, jadi sering liat mereka pulang bareng. Biasanya sambil gandengan tangan."

Justin dan Daehwi saling menatap, berteriak tanpa suara, melonjak-lonjak di kursi sambil menggenggam erat satu sama lain.

"Jangan-jangan mereka udah jadian diem-diem? Trus gak bilang-bilang soalnya takut ditagih traktir?"

"Emangnya elu, pelit," lontar Daehwi kepada Dongbin. Yang disindir mangap terluka.

"Nggak mungkin, Seonho gak mungkin bohong." Samuel merengut melipat tangan. "Baru kemaren ada anak kelas yang nanyain apa dia pacarnya Guanlin, dia jawab bukan."

" _ _Belom,__ " koreksi Justin. "Kamu gak inget apa mukanya langsung merah malu-malu mau gitu. Tinggal tunggu waktu mah."

Perdebatan mereka terpotong singkat oleh lonceng yang berdering melingkupi seluruh sekolah. Euiwoong beranjak terlebih dulu, tak ingin terlambat masuk kelas. Satu-persatu murid kelas dua mengikutinya setelah melambaikan salam, meninggalkan trio sahabat yang tengah menyantap makan siang.

"Kalian daritadi belom kelar juga, gak laper ya? Sini aku habisin kalo nggak mau." Seonho menarik piring Justin saat melihat isinya baru berkurang separuh. Meski telah menuntaskan __three course meal__ nya, ia masih punya ruangan extra untuk spaghetti temannya yang nampak menggiurkan.

Justin menampik tangannya. "Eeh enak aja! Beli sendiri kalo pengen."

Seonho cemberut. Tentu saja ia tidak tahu bahwa alasan makanan mereka terbengkalai adalah karena sibuk merumpikan dirinya. Terlalu sibuk menikmati burger ayam dan bercakap-cakap dengan Guanlin.

.

Di musim panas, ruangan ber-AC memang tempat yang paling nyaman. Terlebih lagi jika ruangan itu memiliki kasur empuk dan dipenuhi dengan camilan lezat. Surga dunia, lantik Seonho. Ia melempar sekeping kue kering ke dalam mulutnya, menjilat serpihan dari jemarinya kemudian mengambil kembali bolpen yang tergeletak di tengah buku. Ujian akhir semester semakin dekat, meningkatkan jumlah pekerjaan rumah yang ditugaskan para guru. Murid-murid mengeluhkan berkurangnya waktu senggang dan kesempatan bermain, namun ia sendiri tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu. Solusinya mudah. Tinggal menggabungkan waktu belajar dengan kunjungan ke rumah teman.

Seperti yang ia lakukan saat ini. Tangan kanan yang sibuk menulis tidak menghalangi Seonho untuk merogoh toples jajanan khas Taiwan di sampingnya menggunakan tangan kirinya. Ya, sudah dua minggu ini ia mampir ke rumah Guanlin setiap Rabu dan Jumat untuk belajar bersama. Seonho mengerjakan pr bahasa Inggris sementara Guanlin berkutat dengan tugas bahasa Korea, dan jika ada yang membutuhkan bantuan mereka akan berdiskusi bersama.

"Kak, ini ada yang salah nggak?" Ia memutar buku tulisnya agar bisa dibaca Guanlin. Posisi mereka duduk saling berhadapan, terpisahkan oleh meja lipat kayu yang cukup sempit.

Guanlin meneliti jawabannya dengan seksama, sesekali mengetukkan telunjuknya ke bibir dan menggumam pelan. "Hmm, udah betul sih. Cuma bagian ini, daripada __give him strength__ kayanya lebih cocok __cheer him up__ ato __lift up his spirit__ deh. Lebih masuk," tuturnya sambil menuliskan kata-kata alternatif yang disebut. "Sisanya udah bagus kok. Pinter kamu." Dia mengembalikan buku Seonho dan mengacungkan jempolnya.

Seonho mengangguk senang, bangga mendengar pujian Guanlin. Ia berniat menghapus dan mengganti bagian yang telah digarisi oleh kakak kelasnya, namun sesuatu menangkap perhatiannya. Coretan pensil tersebut nampak sangat familiar. Di mana ia pernah melihatnya? Berulang-kali ia susuri tiga kata pendek yang menciptakan sensasi deja vu kuat di otaknya.

 _ _Cheer him up. Cheer him… Cheer… up? Cheer up… Cheer up!__

Ia langsung menyentakkan kepalanya ke atas. Mulutnya menganga lebar, tak dapat membendung luapan kejutan yang dirasakannya sekarang.

"Kenapa?" Guanlin bertanya tanpa melirik, fokus tertujukan kepada lembaran tugasnya.

"Kak… kakak pernah… masukin boneka ke dalem lokerku?"

Jemari Guanlin seketika berhenti menulis. Perlahan dia menoleh ke atas, bertemu pandang dengan Seonho yang masih terlihat shock.

"Boneka anak ayam, empuk, bunder, segini kira-kira." Ia menggambarkan ukuran boneka dengan kedua tangannya dan menggoyang-goyangkan bulatan bayangan itu. Jikalau tidak sedang merasa terpojok, pastinya Guanlin akan mentertawakan tingkah lucunya, namun sekarang dia hanya bisa bungkam. "Iya bukan? Tulisan kakak mirip banget sama yang di kartu…"

Tak tahu harus berkata apa, Guanlin memalingkan wajahnya, menggerak-gerakkan penanya asal. Seonho terdiam sejenak melihat reaksinya. Apakah Guanlin benar-benar mencoba pura-pura tidak mendengarnya? Amat aneh. Baru pertama kali ini ia mentah-mentah diabaikan oleh sang kakak kelas. Namun Guanlin salah kira jika berpikir ia akan menyerah begitu saja.

Seonho membungkukkan kepala dan menyenderkannya ke atas meja, lalu memutarnya agar bisa menatap Guanlin dari bawah. Matanya dibulatkan demi mengintip wajah yang tertunduk. "Kak?" Bibir atas yang sedikit maju, ditambah tatapan polos yang ia pancarkan, sukses meluluhkan Guanlin dalam sekejap. Dia mencubit gemas pipi gembul Seonho sembari menahan cengiran yang melebarkan mulutnya. "Aduh jangan kekencengan kak, sakit," protesnya sambil menepuk tangan Guanlin.

Setelah remasan terakhir untuk melampiaskan kegemasannya, Guanlin melepaskan cubitannya, meninggalkan bekas pink. Dia mulai bergerak mundur tetapi Seonho menahannya, melingkarkan jari-jari di pergelangan tangannya. Alis Guanlin terangkat. Seonho masih menempel di meja, masih menatapnya dengan lugu.

"Kakak belom jawab." Ia menggesekkan pipinya ke permukaan tangan Guanlin, mengedipkan mata menikmati elusan di kulit yang iritasi. "Udah cubit keras begini gak adil kalo masih gak jawab."

Sepertinya ia tidak sadar bahwa apa yang dilakukannya amat buruk bagi jasmani Guanlin. Pria itu menemplokkan tangannya ke muka yang merah menengadah, mencoba mengumpulkan kembali rohnya yang melayang-layang setelah menerima bertubi-tubi serangan imut dari Seonho. Anak ayam ini sangat berbahaya. Kalau saja ia tahu seberapa fatal dirinya, seberapa lemah Guanlin terhadapnya.

Dadanya masih sesak, namun dengan susah payah Guanlin berhasil mengucap, "Kamu yang nggak adil. Gak boleh kayak gini, tau nggak?"

Dahi Seonho mengerut bingung. Ekspresinya sedikit takut, khawatir ia sudah bersikap terlalu memaksa. Ia baru akan meminta maaf ketika Guanlin melanjutkan omelannya.

"Kalo kebangetan cutenya ntar aku culik kamu."

Seketika Seonho tertawa cekikikan, menjedukkan keningnya di pinggir meja. "Ah Kak Guanlin apaan sih! Gimana mo culik, orang aku udah dirumah kakak juga. Ahh lucu lucu," endusnya lemas di akhir tawa, memegangi otot perutnya yang lelah bekerja keras.

Guanlin yang ikut tersenyum lanjut mengancamnya. "Nanti gak aku bolehin pulang. Hayo lho."

"Ya nggak papa. Tinggal males-malesan di kamar sambil ngabisin cemilan kakak," balasnya riang.

"Enak aja. Bisa bangkrut aku ngasih makan kamu tiap hari." Ia membiarkan Guanlin memencet hidungnya dan menyingkirkan kepalanya dari atas meja. "Dah jangan ngobrol terus. Tugasnya gak selesai-selesai nanti."

"Tapi kakak belom-"

Telunjuk jenjang ditempelkan ke bibirnya, efektif membungkamnya. "Shh. Selesain prmu dulu, baru aku jawab. Oke?"

Mau tak mau menerima syarat tersebut, Seonho mengangguk meskipun bibir bawahnya dimajukan sebagai unjuk rasa tanpa suara. Guanlin hanya menyeringai sebelum mengalihkan kembali perhatian kepada buku pelajarannya.

.

"Kok kakak bisa sih ngasih aku boneka? Seingetku waktu itu kita kan belom kenalan."

Seusai mereka menuntaskan tugas masing-masing, Guanlin bergegas mengajaknya pergi makan malam. Seonho menurut saja, setuju bahwa mengisi perut adalah hal yang harus diutamakan sebelum apapun. Mungkin Guanlin merasa butuh mengenyangkan diri sebelum siap menjawabnya. Siap ataupun tidak, usahanya mengalihkan issue tak bertahan lama setelah mereka selesai makan. Tepat ketika mereka menginjakkan kaki keluar restoran, ia melontarkan kalimat yang membuat Guanlin menelan kembali sendawanya.

"Sejak kapan jadi aku yang ngasih? Perasaan aku belom bilang ya atau nggak, kok kamu main yakin aja?" Guanlin mempercepat langkahnya agar bisa membelakangi Seonho. Kini tersenyum usil, Seonho berlari kecil menyusulnya.

"Ya iyalah. Kalo memang bukan dari Kak Guanlin pasti dari tadi udah dibantah. Justru karena kakak gamau jawab aku jadi tau pasti." Ia menabrakkan dirinya ke samping Guanlin dan meliriknya jahil. "Iya kan?"

Helaan napas Guanlin menandakan remaja itu sudah kehabisan akal. Dia membuang wajahnya dan mengeluh setengah berbisik, "Udah tau kok masih nanya terus…"

Akhirnya mendapatkan konfirmasi, Seonho melompat senang dan mengalungkan tangannya ke lengan Guanlin. Lebih dari tiga bulan saling mengenal, meluangkan waktu bersama hampir tiap harinya, membuatnya jauh lebih nyaman melakukan __skinship__ dengan sang kakak kelas seperti yang ia lakukan dengan kawan-kawannya yang lain. Kecanggungan yang awalnya ia pendam karena perasaan yang melebihi teman mencair seiring dengan perkembangan hubungan mereka. "Kan aku penasaran! Kakak masih belom kasih tau kenapa."

Guanlin menoleh ke pucuk kepala Seonho yang sekarang bersender manja di pundaknya. Dilihat dari atas, bulu mata lentiknya nampak begitu panjang dan indah. "…Kamu inget nggak, sehari sebelom nemuin tuh boneka di loker. Kamu nangis di kamar mandi."

Seketika berhenti berjalan, Seonho menengok menatapnya bingung. Guanlin membiarkan detik-detik hening berlalu hingga ekspresinya perlahan berubah dalam kesadaran. "Kakak liat?" tanyanya kaget. Ia ingat sekarang, hari dimana kehidupan sosialnya mulai berputar. Ia juga ingat kekecewaan yang dirasakannya karena sama sekali tidak melihat Guanlin hari itu. Bagaimana bisa?

"Aku kira kamu sedih karena apa. Pikirku ngasih apa gitu, sesuatu yang lucu, biar bikin hibur. Boneka anak ayamnya mirip sama yang ada di sapu tanganmu, jadi yah aku beliin yang itu. Taunya cuma gara-gara copot soflens," kekeh Guanlin.

Setelah beberapa saat meresapi ucapan Guanlin, Seonho pun ikut terbahak-bahak. Misteri dibalik pesan dan hadiah yang ia terima hari itu akhirnya terungkap juga. Tak pernah ia sangka bahwa ' _ _secret admirer__ 'nya-sebutan yang berasal dari Samuel dan Justin-adalah seorang Lai Guanlin.

"Ya ampun, ternyata!" Ia mengusap air mata geli yang muncul dari tawanya. "Maaf ya penyebabnya gak sesuai perkiraan, tapi aku suka banget kok sama bonekanya. Kakak baek banget sih," elunya kagum kepada sang kakak kelas.

Yang dipuji cepat-cepat membantah. "Kamu nilai aku terlalu tinggi. Aku gak sebaik itu sama semua orang."

Ia terdiam. Apakah Guanlin sedang mengimplikasikan bahwa Seonho itu spesial?

Guanlin merogoh ke dalam kantongnya dan mengeluarkan kotak kecil berwarna biru. Cengiran yang tadinya menghiasi wajah tampan itu sekarang tergantikan oleh ekspresi __nervous__. "Tadinya aku berencana ngomong sesudah ujian kita selesai. Supaya nggak jadi beban pikiran kalo misalnya… yah, gitulah. Tapi kamu ngungkit lagi kejadian itu, dan aku rasa ini jadi momen yang pas. Aku juga jujur aja udah gasabar lagi nunggu, jadi…"

Saat Guanlin membuka tutup kotak dan mengangkat isinya, Seonho menahan napas. Lebih tepatnya, ia tidak bisa bernapas. Sepasang kalung perak bergoyang menari tertiup angin dihadapannya. Masing-masing bandulnya membentuk separuh hati, melengkapi satu sama lain saat bergabung.

"Yoo Seonho," panggil Guanlin dengan suara yang membuat tubuhnya bergidik. "Sejak pertama kali bertemu, aku suka padamu. Maukah kamu jadi pacarku?"

Seonho menghembuskan napas kencang. Dunianya seakan berputar dan pijakannya terasa oleng. Tangannya terangkat menutupi mulutnya yang terbuka. Ia memejamkan mata, dan saat membukanya kembali, Guanlin masih berdiri di sana, menatapnya penuh harapan. Ini benar-benar terjadi.

"Ya," isaknya pelan. Guanlin mengangkat alisnya, dan ia melepas tawa haru sambil menghantamnya dengan pelukan. "Aku mau. Mau mau mau maumaumaumaumau," ucapnya berulang kali dalam rengkuhan hangat seorang yang kini resmi menjadi kekasihnya. Guanlin tertawa renyah, mengeratkan genggamannya ke tubuh Seonho dan mengangkatnya ke atas. Dia berputar di tempat, mengunci pandangannya pada wajah yang manis berseri di balik tetesan air mata.

Mereka menetap dalam posisi itu untuk waktu yang cukup lama-tubuh bertautan, kening bersentuhan. Jarak yang hampir nihil membuat ujung hidung mereka sesekali bergesekan, merasakan hembusan napas satu sama lain. Menghirup udara yang sama.

Guanlin merengkuh wajah Seonho dan menghapus air matanya yang kian mengering. Tak rela melepas pelukan, dia menggunakan giginya untuk membuka kaitan kalung dan memasangkannya kepada Seonho dengan satu tangan.

Seonho menunduk, mengagumi tali perak tersebut untuk sejenak. Ia mengambil pasangan aksesori yang melingkar di lehernya dari pegangan Guanlin, lalu memakaikannya ke pria yang sudah mengambil hatinya sejak sentuhan pertama. Keduanya berbagi senyuman dengan sejuta arti.

Kisah mereka baru saja dimulai.

 _ _End__

.

.

.

Hayo siapa yang ngiranya Seonho dilamar? Wkwkwkwkw jangan lah masih kecil /ditimpukin. Waktu nulis bagian confession sumpah saya teriak" geli sendiri brrrrrr huhuhuhuhu ini aja masih mau garuk" tangan rasanya wkwkwk cheesy banget, maaf bagi kalian yang juga geli" gimana gitu :V

Akhirnya fic ini selesai juga :') Terima kasih sedalam-dalamnya, sebesar-besarnya dan seluas-luasnya untuk kalian semua yang sudah mengikuti cerita ini dari awal sampai akhir. Sungguh bahagia rasanya udah bisa berbagi momen" dan perjalanan dua anak ini dari mereka masih trainee ingusan sampe yang satu debut di wanna one dan yang satunya debut di hati saya :')) Maaf abaikan baper :'V Tapi kabar baiknya, yang bikin saya jingkrak" kesenengan, Seonho bakal jadi salah satu trainee yang diundang Heyo TV untuk acara mereka tiap Kamis ;w; huhuhuhuhu seneng banget sumpah mana ada Hyunbin Kenta Donghan Gunhee Sanggyun juga hiks bahagia pokoknya.

Back to the topic, beneran ratusan ucapan gak cukup untuk menggambarkan besarnya rasa terimakasih saya kepada kalian para readers. Setiap review dari kalian sangat saya hargai, sering saya baca ulang buat nyemangatin diri sendiri waktu suntuk nulis dan baper haha. Beneran gak melebih"kan kalo bilang fic ini bisa diselesaikan karena bantuan kalian semua. Makasih banyak, selalu ^^

Kalo ditanya soal cerita baru, untuk sekarang saya belum ada ide maupun inspirasi. Kayanya sementara lebih milih jadi reader aja dulu, soalnya banyak fic baru guanho yang bermunculan, yang bagus", dan itu membuat saya amat sangat senang wkwkwkwk. Senang karena masih banyak yang mau nulis dan sail with this ship meskipun mereka gak debut bareng. Hehe.

Sekali lagi, thank you to each and everyone of you, yang sudah menghibur, menyemangati dan mendukung baik author gajenya maupun fic ini. Cintah kalian semua! MUACH MUACH HAHAHA BYE BYE! :) /lambai-lambai ke layar /kiss-byein reader satu-persatu


End file.
